


Just a Dream

by Ruinkeys



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Flirting, Other, Phone Sex, RP edited, Threesome - M/F/M, pool shennanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 69,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9316238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruinkeys/pseuds/Ruinkeys
Summary: Torn between Yoosung and Zen, Mina's subconscious mind offers a suggestion she never even considered: a threesome.  What she thinks of as simply a dream quickly becomes an unshakeable idea that she may be crazy enough to pursue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story was originally a roleplay between me (RuinKeys) and Yumi (Yuuminii). You can find us on Tumblr by those usernames. Because it was originally a roleplay, it can jump around a bit and posts could have been written anywhere from minutes to weeks apart. Also PoV is constantly changing. We have a lot of fun roleplaying together and figure we'd publish it for whoever may be interested. These rps are very self-indulgent between the two of us, but we hope you all can enjoy reading them.
> 
> Mina is based off MC1. She's more an original character, but I tried to craft her with traits hinted at in the game.
> 
> This roleplay started from a joke, and somehow evolved into a 140,000 words+ story. Enjoy!
> 
> Yumi roleplays Zen, Yoosung, Seven  
> Rui roleplays Mina, Jaehee, Jumin

The orange rays from the setting sun filtered through the curtains of the bedroom window. It warmed the room in a comforting glow, calming any edges it touched. The bodies entangled in dimming light moved in slow, dance-like rhythm that seemed to be rehearsed to a perfect tempo. Mina’s back arched as a low, prayer-like moan escaped her as her partner’s hand grasp her breast. She leaned forward to meet his mouth, his own moans muffled by their deepened kiss. He rolled his hips forward into her, increasing the heat coiled in her stomach. She had to break the kiss as a desperate noise escaped him. A name rolled off her tongue. Then, she turned her head slightly, smiling gently at the other man at her back. His mouth attached to her neck, leaving trails of love bites. Crimson eyes softened when meeting hers. His hand was curled around her waist, his fingers pressed against her clit. He massaged the bundle of nerves with the pace set by her other partner. In the gazes of purple and red, she felt she was radiating in something even warmer than the sunset outside. Their names rolled off her tongue in a jumbled mess, her body undulating as the pressure knotted so tightly in her abdomen. The warmth was overflowing. ”Oh Zen-Nnn-Yoosung,” she panted desperately. She was so close – so close-

“The weather today will be overcast with a sixty percent chance of rain come late afternoon, so make sure to bring your umbrella with you-“ the static-laced words rumbled from her alarm.

The sunlight in her room was bright, harsh, and unyielding. Reality hit her, and a mortified groan escaped from the back of her throat. “What. Was. THAT.” She stood up, feeling the heat and wetness between her legs. A shameful reminder of what tale her brain had told her in her sleep. She tried to push the thoughts back as she grabbed her clothes for the day and barreled towards the shower.

Wet dreams weren’t exactly new to her. She had been grappling with her feelings for Yoosung AND Zen for a while now. However, her dreams had always separated the two. She’d be with Yoosung in a college classroom as he ate her out, touch soft and pleading. She’d be with Zen in the dressing room before his musical. His nerves would be let out in a fervent, desperate pace. This mixture was… new. She had no idea what triggered her brain into assaulting her senses like that.

And for this to happen today! The morning before one of the rare RFA meet-ups. Well, in real life meet-ups. The group never went a whole day without touching base on the app, but they were all incredibly busy adults. Of course, the event was attached to the upcoming party. A very special set of guests invited them to a convention showcasing a bunch of new technology. While the majority of them didn’t really have any vested interest in the convention as a whole, it became apparent to Mina in their emails that they expected the RFA to make an appearance. It was a nice opportunity to hang out with everyone. She was looking forward to it.

Or rather, had been looking forward to it.

She stepped out of the shower. Her hand wiped the steamed mirror, to meet the eyes of an incredibly flustered woman. “Oh Mina. Get a hold of yourself. It was just a dream. I’ve dreamt weirder things… It isn’t like it means anything,” she told herself. It was just a dream. She repeated that mantra, as she got ready. She repeated it as she stepped out the door. 

It was just a dream. Just a dream.

\------------

The convention was a much talked about event in the chat room of the RFA. Not because of the convention itself, as it was guaranteed to not really pertain to most of the group's interests, but the fact that they would all attend... It was nice. There was rarely a time when they were able to see each other in person, given that all their schedules were so vastly different. It would be a nice change from everyone's typical routines.

As they arrived, they were seated at a table near the back. It quickly became apparent that Seven wouldn't be able to make it, but he had suggested as much when mentioning work and his horrible boss locking him up. This small bump didn't bother them too much, as Seven's humor was.... difficult to swallow, especially in person. It could be done without in a serious situation like this. So, without raising too much fuss about it, they all took their seats, two members in particular sandwiching Mina.

Yoosung groaned when someone mentioned the dreaded, yet most common, starter conversation when they hadn't seen each other for a while. 'How is school going?' Aaaahaha, he hated that question! School pressure was really pressing itself down on him, especially now that he was trying to take it more seriously. Midterms were coming up, and that essay that was due-!! He whined again as he playfully collapsed his head onto Mina's shoulder, making a small, fake sobbing noise. "There's a test coming up...I'm screwed, aaagh..," he lamented, shutting his eyes tightly.

Zen watched the kid with narrowed eyes. He really complained too much... Yoosung was smart, and he was being more serious these days! It was almost as if he was acting like a child just to... Well, in any case, he felt he'd do fine on whatever test it was. He used to be class president, after all, and skipped out having girlfriends just to study... Aaow, that was too pathetic to dwell on for too long. "Haha, don't make such a big deal about it," he advised with an amused smile, partially leaning over Mina to flick Yoosung's head. That'll teach him... "You'll do fine. Stop stressing."

Yoosung jerked away a bit at the hit, giving a sour look as he rubbed the spot lightly. "I wish it were so easy...," he muttered, though internally, he felt the rivalry flare up again.

Mina had immediately regretted her decision when she had sat down. The dream had firmly been pushed to the back of her mind when she had arrived. After all, it was wonderful to see almost everyone in person. As much as she loved talking in the chatroom for hours on end, it was always better to get to see everyone in person. Or rather, it was always better, until her brain decided to betrayal social norms. Now, she yearned for the chatroom where things were much easier to hide. 

She took a sharp inhale when Yoosung’s head settled on her shoulder. He was really warm, and even worse, he smelled really nice. It was a softer smell, not feminine, but incredibly pleasant. It reminded her of the feeling of sipping warm coffee on a winter’s morning. She couldn’t find her voice to console the panicked student. She was always quick to be supportive, but the weight of his head on her shoulder was akin to a punch in the stomach.

Mina was just about to collect her voice when Zen also broke personal space rules to flick Yoosung. A part of her was relieved that Yoosung retreated a bit, but that didn’t help when both of them were so close. Zen, as it turned out, also smelled nice. He had to be wearing cologne, right? It was like the smell of cedar wood,making her feel nostalgic of summer. Her face had to be red, she realized with muted mortification. Her heart was beating so fast, she partly hoped it was just leap out of her chest and make a run for it. She glanced over at Jumin and Jaehee, to make sure they weren’t observing the situation.

“If the monitor can alert mother’s to what an infant’s cry means, surely it can be repositioned to understand meows,” Jumin said with an unflinching expression.

“Mr. Han, I don’t think that technology can be manipulated like that so easily. Human children and cats are different,” Jaehee tried to explain.

Okay, same old, same old. Mina swallowed thickly, looking at Yoosung sympathetically. “Zen’s right. You’ve really been improving, Yoosung. As long as you keep up the hard work, you’ll do well,” she said, hoping her voice didn’t betray her internal conflict. Saying their names made her brain flash back to the dream that vividly stuck in her brain. This was going to be difficult…

Yoosung eyed Zen's quick smug look, but didn't let his action eat at him too much. Mina was encouraging him, and that was all he needed! He had to do well, to live up to her expectations. His violet eyes moved to Mina, softening considerably as a smile formed. "You really think so? Well then... now I'll have to do well!" he determined. Mina was a powerful well of strength for him. Even if school pressure was looming over him... it felt better when she believed in him.

"Yes, just listen to me and focus on school," Zen piped in again, partly to ruin any sort of mood the little student was trying to create. Of course, he didn't hate Yoosung or anything, but Mina... She was special. He didn't want any man to have her but himself, and Yoosung seemed to threaten that often lately. It was honestly cute... but he didn't want to underestimate the newbie. If he relaxed and ended up losing... He would really hate that! It was nothing personal, of course. Just two brothers competing over a girl. "Mina and I will work on adult business," he said suggestively, swinging his arm around Mina's shoulders jokingly. Though he laughed afterword like it was just to poke fun at calling Yoosung a kid, it was really a stance. This was quite a secretive battle between them... but he could always feel the sparks. They hid their war behind banter, but they both knew the other was aware of the competition.

"Aagh, I'm an adult too!" Yoosung immediately protested, not liking that button to be pressed. Aaahahagh, he wished he could just rip Zen's arm off of Mina, but he didn't want to make a scene, or get asked questions about it. He restrained himself to simply clenching a hidden fist in his pocket.

Mina smiled at Yoosung, happy to see how encouraged he could become at her words. It made it all the more tempting to continuously praise him. His reactions were always so sweet and genuine, it made it hard to not get worked up with him. However, she wasn’t in her right state of mind at the moment. It didn’t matter if words weren’t forming in her mouth right away, because Zen swooped in. She looked at him, a nervous laugh escaping her. She was normally more on the ball with Zen’s flirtations, but right now she felt as if she was going to literally melt. Her blood couldn’t be pumped any faster, and her body’s heat felt to be at dangerous levels. Then Zen moved even closer, his arm around her. The gods needed to strike her down right now for having all these dirty thoughts. How impure… Her father and mother would be ashamed. Hell, she was pretty sure everyone in the RFA would shocked if they had a window into her brain at that moment. “Zen, don’t go taunting Yoosung,” she reprimanded gently. It was always a hard balance being between these two, considering she enjoyed both of them—ahhhh. Dammit. She enjoyed both their company. She also enjoyed flirting with both of them, but that was significantly harder with the dream in her head and the two not-so-subtly competing. 

“Mina,” Jumin’s voice captured her attention, considering it didn’t remind her of that godforsaken dream unlike everything else happening. “You should consider talking to some of the eligible bachelors attending the event. It’s the only way you’ll find a proper husband at this rate,” he remarked straight-faced.

Mina laugh was a bit more even this time. “I don’t really have to look far now, do I?” she asked vaguely. She looked next to Jumin to see a stone-faced Jaehee glaring at Zen’s arm around her. Oh boy.

Zen could tell his movement had made an impact on Mina. Haha, though, why wouldn't it? It was only natural for her heart to quicken. Hehe, but in all honesty, he was just excited that her pulse was probably matching his... Her defense of Yoosung wasn't too alarming, as she often shielded him when anyone was poking at him. It was almost motherly, so his mood wasn't ruined. He just enjoyed her sweetness... God, she was so cute. However, he was eventually distracted from his bliss by Jumin, to whom his expression flattened. Why did that guy always have to mess with his business... Like hell Mina would be chatting with these uppity bachelors. He'd like it if Yoosung was his only competitor... Oh, that was a bit harsh wasn't it?

Zen's mind returned like a flash when Mina responded, his emotions flaring back up. Not just that... his body felt warm too. Ah, she was too alluring... He could hardly control himself. "Mm-hmm~, my sweetie has the most beautifully perfect bachelor sitting right next to her," he commented as his sharp red eyes returned to Mina, then gave a charismatic wink. His arm moved from her shoulders to slipping around her waist.

Yoosung swore he could hear his mind crack at the scene, his insides twisting with jealousy. Ugh, why did he have to be like that-?! And why did... Mina have to like it? It just frustrated him so much. He really wanted to say he was here too, but he didn't want to copy-! No, that wasn't it... He just wasn't as bold as Zen. He didn't want to give up, but at times like this... Argh, it was just so frustrating! He thought about grabbing the fork on the table and stabbing Zen's hand with it, but instead his hand just tightly gripped the edge of his seat.

Mina realized she may have made her situation worse. Her mind flashed to the movement of Zen’s hand down to her clit in her dream. She squeezed her crossed legs together slightly in a desperate attempt for even a little release in her building desires. Of course, in reality it had settled on her waist. Meeting his eyes with the addition of the wink, she almost wanted to shove Zen away. Honestly, he was too much sometimes! Not that she hated it… but it was quite troublesome given her current predicament. Her face was red, and her tongue-tied. Yoosung’s presence on her other side conflicting all her feelings towards the silver-haired man. Honestly, she was scanning the show floor in a desperate attempt to make out of the party attendees. Right now, she would love to delve into working as the RFA’s guest coordinator, and not caught in the middle of the two men she had a wet dream about last night.

Jumin’s expression only flickered in mild distaste at Zen’s words. “I suppose I would have to consent, Yoosung is a fitting suitor,” he commented, twisting Zen’s words.

"Wha- m-me?" Yoosung stuttered at first, completely caught off guard by Jumin's turning of the tables. He was well aware Jumin wasn't doing it for him; he was only taking a jab at Zen. But even so... it gave him a burst of confidence. That's right, he was here too! He backed down before, but destiny had bestowed upon him a second chance! He didn't want to waste it again. Guys who never acted were worthless. "Ah, it's true!" he said suddenly, turning in his seat so his eyes could meet Mina's again, "I'd treat you really well! And I plan on having a good job! And, ah... I'd do anything you want!" Almost instinctively, without any time to hesitate, his hand lifted brush her bangs from her face. He thought his heart would explode. Thank god he hadn't stopped to think about this, or he would have never done it... Or, should he be cursing? This could have been a huge mistake, he suddenly realized... Ow, he suddenly wanted to die.

Zen watched the flustered flirting with slightly narrowed eyes. It wasn't super confident, but it was quite bold... He didn't like it. Jesus, Jumin always had to ruin his good time! He shot the trust fund douche eye daggers at his jab before leaning back and howling as if he was just punched in the chest. "Ooough, I'm cringing...," he gasped, brushing his fingers through his shining silver hair. He kept his hand on Mina's waist though, a way to sort of keep possession of her. He didn't mean that she was an object, he just wanted to protect her from other men's gazes... He wanted Yoosung to watch out. He wanted him to notice Mina's anxious wriggling underneath his touch.

Mina was another smartass comment away from throwing Jumin off a roof. Of course, he wasn’t wrong. She had two perfect suitors sitting next to her, Yoosung definitely being a competitor. However, she was beginning to feel fate conspiring against her. She looked at Yoosung with slightly widened eyes as he gained traction from Jumin turning the tables in his favor. This sudden show of mutual flirting was fueling her sex-hungry brain way too much. It didn’t help that Zen’s grip on her didn’t loosen for a moment. Now Yoosung was being adorable, sweet, and sincere. By now, her brush had spread over her entire face, ears, and felt as it went down to her neck. The final punch in the stomach was Yoosung making contact by sweeping bangs from her face. This was uncomfortably close to a non-sexual version of her dream. Zen holding onto her, along with Yoosung’s contact and loveliness. It was too much. Way too much. A small whine broke from her, all reason breaking down in her mind. Oh god, she wanted both of them so much. “I… I-uh…Y-Yoosung…” Anything she wanted? It would make her laugh if her emotions weren’t clouding her ability to vocalize at the moment. Somehow she wasn’t sure if Yoosung would know to the extent that promise could go. “I need to go check-! On the potential guests!” she said, volume nearing a yell. “I’ll-uh-be back in a little bit,” she said, excusing herself from the escalating situation. Pushing her seat out, she knew Zen wouldn’t forcefully hold her there, so she quickly made her escape. Of course, she wasn’t in the mindset to talk with guests, she b-lined to the bathroom.

“You two,” Jaehee sighed loudly in disapproval. “It’s one thing to conduct yourselves like that in the chatroom, but we’re representing the RFA right now. And Zen, you must always be cautious… a fan could see that and think you’re dating, which could hurt your popularity.”

It felt like the next seconds went by in a blur. Yoosung was struck speechless. Mina had been really red, and seemed to like his daring move, but that wasn't exactly the part that had him stunned. That whine... that little whine... He wanted to hear it more. He wanted to know what made her do it, so it could come out again. A warmth hit his insides, but he swallowed thickly to get rid of the feeling. To let something like that happen at an event for the RFA... Ugh, he'd be mortified. He'd have to quit the group.

Zen watched, stunned, as Mina quickly escaped from the situation. He guessed he should be a bit jealous that Yoosung made her flush, but he was aware he already had her body reacting. It was simply in a different way. So he could fully enjoy the sound she had made, even though it should embarrass him. He quietly wondered why she had to run away so fast... She was so cute, he repeated lovingly in his head as he smiled, his sharp eyes focused in the direction she had ran.

Shortly after, Jaehee voiced her concerns, and Zen had to turn back towards the table. He could understand, since his career rode a lot on the back of his reputation... and fans were quite obsessive. But at the same time, he didn't want to have to sacrifice one love for another. He would definitely make an attempt to do both at the same time. Act during the day, and then, once he was done with work, he could come to his second love and lavish her. Emotionally and physically... whatever she wanted. If his fans were true fans, those who loved his acting and not just his looks, him having a girlfriend shouldn't turn them away. "Thank you for worrying Jaehee," he answered genuinely, since it was true at the moment. Unfortunately, he and Mina weren't dating... yet. Until then, when he can yell from the rooftops that he was all Mina's, he'd probably have to be careful.

Yoosung couldn't practically hear anything going on for the static in his head. Agh, now his own face was growing red and hot... Sheesh, why did he have to be so inexperienced that something little like that could get him so...? He blinked tightly to shake it off so he could respond to Jaehee, though he was still feeling a bit unstable. "S-sorry, Jaehee," he apologized, since he realized if any of their guests saw that happen it would probably be embarrassing for the RFA. He just... hadn't wanted to lose to Zen! He actually felt like... he had made a dent. Despite apologizing, he suddenly realized he didn't regret it. He enjoyed making Mina happy. A lot.

Mina locked the private stall bathroom behind her. She whipped around to stare at herself in the mirror. The expression looking back at her was worse than she even imagined. She was so red! Ugh, those men! They had way too powerful an effect on her. Even if she didn’t have that dream last night, she didn’t know how well she could balance that situation. She was surprised how quickly that escalated. She sighed, walking over to the sink and turning it on. Maybe the two were getting restless. They have all known each other for a while now. The flirting had been going on for almost that long, too. She splashed the cold water on her face, pleading for her heart to return to a normal pace. 

“Okay. You’ve dealt with more intense situations with these, with a much more calm and collected head. You aren’t going to let these boys reduce you to a puddle. You are-“ In her mind, the image of their bodies bathed in dimming sunlight flashed. The twisting in her abdomen was almost painful. She had never felt this… driven, in such a way. It was awful that she wouldn’t be able to scratch that itch. “You are fucked,” she told herself in the mirror. She patted her face dry. The shade of red had diminished greatly, at least. “But, you can do this. Just… let the dream go. It was stupid. It has been way too long for me… that’s why it happened,” she was firm with herself. It didn’t happen because Zen and Yoosung were lovely compliments to each other in every way. “Stop,” she chastised herself. She prepared herself to go back out, but decided to take a detour to actually try and get some business done.

It was a little more than a half-an-hour later when she showed back up at the table, looking much more composed. Conducting in the whole networking thing was actually enjoyable work for her. She hit a couple of the tech demo booths to talk to the developers, handing out her card so they could continue communication. “They have some really cool stuff here,” she commented as she came back.

“Are you alright?” Jaehee asked with a small furrow of her brow.

“Yeah, yeah, fine!” Mina said with a little hand wave. “Look what one of the guys gave me,” she said holding out a pair of headphones, and placing them on her head.

Jaehee’s expression flattened. Not because of the blatant avoidance of her question. Because Mina had just put a pair of cat-ear wireless headphones on her head. Jumin’s eyes lit up at the display. Not paying much mind to Mina, his amazed fascination was solely on the headphones. “Where?” he asked.

“Uh, outside of the dining area to the left. It’s before the exit-Okay, bye Jumin,” she said, unable to finish her sentence before Jumin had left. Jaehee gave a defeated sigh and follow suit.

She froze, realizing that she had just let her two barriers escape. She laughed a bit, looking at Zen and Yoosung. “Think I should give them to Seven? It’s a shame he had to work today. This tech stuff would’ve probably interested him the most,” she commented, hoping to keep the conversation innocent.

It was a little awkward in the long stretch of Mina's absence. Zen and Yoosung didn't talk a whole to themselves, so really the only conversation happening was mostly towards Jaehee. Jumin wasn't interested, and Zen was fine completely ignoring him, but Yoosung felt a bit more stuffy. He wasn't especially close to Jaehee or Jumin... The latter hardly talked to anyone, and when he did it was so... professional. All Jaehee ever did was nag him, even now that he was doing better. The person he was closest to and had the most fun with was currently his competitor, so it felt uncomfortable.

Needless to say, he was glad when Mina came back, even if she was determined to keep the conversation about the convention. He glanced and noticed Zen was also pleased at her return. Yoosung watched in quiet amazement as Jumin became excited of the cat-styled technology, and promptly left. He was too excitable, it was also shocking... Of course, Jaehee had to follow suit. He hoped Zen would leave at the feline-themed item.

Yoosung couldn't help but agree. He didn't know if Seven liked all technology per say, but it was cat ears, and that guy loved cats. It was in a different way than Jumin, or most people, but he liked cat things for sure. "I think it's a good idea. He'd probably wear them all the time," he mused. His profile picture would probably change also... 

Zen couldn't honestly believe the things geniuses put their time into... Headphones with ears on it? Sheesh, his nose felt itchy... but it wasn't so bad if Mina wore it. He touched one of the cat ears lightly with a gentle smile, his eyes looking over her cute features. He didn't really feel like talking about Seven. "You're quite cute... If this is what a cat was, I think it wouldn't be so bad." He felt like he needed to sneeze, but it was true. Mina was the only cat he could tolerate.

Mina could imagine Seven with a pair with ease. He always managed to amaze her with how little he cared about people’s perceptions of him. He really was a free spirit, and while sometimes frustrating, it was a really fun time if she managed to get on his level. She smiled at Yoosung, pleased at his agreement. “Yeah, he’d make better use of them than me,” she noted. Although, she’d probably have to give them to Yoosung or Zen to deliver. She didn’t know where Seven lived, and from what she heard, it was very difficult to get into. She was about to say that thought aloud when Zen’s movement caught her attention. Her stomach flipped excitably, and she mentally cursed at herself. She was determined to keep herself calm. The dream would just keep piercing her thoughts otherwise. She laughed, surprised Zen wasn’t more against the design aesthetic. After all, his allergy was pretty intense.  
“Haha, I didn’t think you’d be into this sorta thing, Zen. Though I guess it’s popular nowadays. Saying ‘meow~’ and ‘please master,’” she teased, softening her inflection at the phrases. Even if she was trying to keep herself level, it wasn’t in her nature to resist flirting opportunities with Zen or Yoosung.

Yoosung hated how Zen could easily flip a situation. Or maybe he envied him? Either way, he was in a bad mood. He was too timid to just touch Mina whenever, and he could only flirt consistently on the phone. He sighed quietly as he picked up a drink, to help him pretend he wasn't bothered. Up on the stage, they were introducing some sort of complex looking device. It was small, and he couldn't really infer what it was for... The speaker's words were like white noise... He tried to tune in a bit more, cos he felt like Zen would just flirt more, but then Mina reciprocated. Suddenly the water he had tried to drink slid down the wrong side and he let out a loud coughing fit. M-meow? Please... m-ma... He tried to clear his throat, but the flustered coughs didn't end. He held one hand over his mouth and beat his chest with his other to try and stop it. Ugh, now his insides were flaring up again...

Zen was pleasantly surprised with her response. He loved it most when she played along... He wished they could spend some alone time together, but maybe that wasn't the best idea. This beast inside him... It was awakened, but under control. He probably couldn't help himself if they weren't at a convention. He gave Yoosung a quick glance when he started having a coughing fit, but didn't pay him too much mind. In fact, with him preoccupied... he could take this a little further. "Ooh, really? Is it? Something like... 'mmm~, I want more, mistress..,'" he responded with an alluring growl in the back of his throat. Haha, maybe this was going too far... but he couldn't help it. It felt good to get Mina excited.

Mina looked over at Yoosung in concern at his coughing fit. She wondered if the timing was a coincidence, or maybe that was a little too much for him? It warmed her to think she had such an effect with such a little phrase, and then she found herself pondering exactly how he would respond to her scantily dressed, begging for him. She found herself concerned at how his coughing fit carried on, and before she could consider the action she put a hand on his back, rubbing in a small circle. She wasn’t sure if it would help, but she’s seen people do that for each other in this situation.

Zen drew her eyes back to him a second later. Whatever she was expecting him to say next, it was not that. A blush creeped back onto her face. An image flashed in her mind. Looking down between her legs to see Zen looking up at her with sharp eyes, a tongue swiping over his lips that were glistening with her juices. White cat ears and a black collar around his neck, as he begged for her. She snapped back to reality, realizing what a dangerous game this was. “Yes, and then you have the owner… ‘Be a good boy and beg louder, and I’ll consider it,’” her voice was hushed. This sort of flirting was horribly dangerous. Very suggestive. Actually, at this point, it was hardly even suggestive. The subject matter was horribly overt. She probably would’ve taken it down a notch if it weren’t for the fact her insides were burning for the actual act. This play would be the closest she’d get for a while. She’d likely end up regretting letting it get this far later, but right now she was enjoying herself.

Yoosung wasn't sure if he could get a handle on the situation. He was coughing, and Zen's flirting... it had upped a level, and he could feel a different heat burn in his stomach. Though, then Mina's hand was placed on his back, and everything seemed easier to handle. The cough melted away, but the jealousy stuck around. Though, shortly after he quieted down, it seemed Mina wanted to bring the flirting down further as well. Her hushed voice, the perverse nature, the domineering tone... God, why did he like it so much? His hand on his chest gripped at his dress shirt nervously.

Zen was winded for a moment, pleasantly surprised at how deep Mina was willing to go. He felt himself being stirred... but they were in public. He could control himself. His smile grew and his eyes took on a certain lust towards her. Some might see him more as a top, a dominant, but honestly... he'd like anything Mina would enjoy. So this... he could get into this very easily. He realized this was a dangerous situation, but it wasn't like anyone could hear them... It as harmless enough. He chuckled in a deep voice and then-

A desperate hand grabbed at Mina's sleeve. "'Nnngah, pleeeease, master... I'm desperate,'" Yoosung breathed, his head tilted and his half-lidded eyes gazing listlessly at her. He snapped out of it relatively wuickly, though. Ouch, his stomach.. it felt like it was retreating up into his chest. "Something like that, yeah?" he asked with a bit of a smug look, to hide how actually nervous he was. He liked proving to Mina that he was an adult too, though. Her shielding of him and motherly attitude often made him worry that she saw him as just some school kid...

Zen paused, not believing what he just heard... Aooosh, that was so wrong!! To have been at this kid's graduation... He shouldn't say stuff like that around him!! "Gah, Yoosung..," he instinctively groaned, feeling the awkwardness set in from hearing something so erotic come out of someone like that. Someone you watched grow up... Yeesh!! God... Rika... don't be watching.

Mina’s focus was mostly on Zen, as she expected their back-and-forth to be relatively uninterrupted unless Jumin and Jaehee came back. Yoosung was… well inexperienced she would assume given him repeatedly mentioning never having a girlfriend. So, it was only logical to expect him to be a virgin, which didn’t bother her at all. She’d love to teach him… ahem, but on point, it would mean he wouldn’t have any real moments in his life to draw from. So, when he did insert himself in the conversation, her heart jumped violently into her ribcage. She sharply inhaled, lips slightly parted as she looked at him with wide eyes. It was amazing how… well-suited he was to that role. Her mind went crazy imagining the scenarios, and the ideas of what else she could get him to say. Plus, she had to say, out of the three of them, Yoosung had committed the most. As in, she had a wonderfully clear idea of what it might be like with him. Zen’s groan made her stomach flip a bit with unease. Ah, right, reality. The two may be okay competitively flirting with her… but what she really wanted was such a high demand. But what amazed her the most is that she didn’t want to temper the situation. She wanted to keep pushing. Maybe to try and satisfy her libido to some extent, or maybe because she was playing around. Seeing how the two might react… Having them both with her like this… It was likely the closest she’d get.

She wanted to keep pushing boundaries. “Yeah, and I think the proper response to that would be…” her voice trailed off softly. Her hand patted Yoosung on the head, which on its own may be too platonic. She felt compelled to trailed the hand down his face, cupping his cheek affectionately. “‘Good boy’,” she said with a wink. She pulled her hand back after a moment, trying to keep in mind where they were. Luckily, whatever was being displayed on stage was apparently interesting. Everyone’s eyes were locked forward, paying no mind to the table of RFA sinners in the back.

Yoosung watched her reaction, reveling in it. He was always worried over how she would receive his flirting, since it wasn't as natural to him as Zen, but seeing her like this... She had to have liked it. If she liked this kind of thing... he could play her slave any time. To be honest, he was surprised... how much this stirred him. He shut his eyes briefly when he felt her hand in his hair. It was another kind of motherly action, but it was easily flipped as she slipped down to stroke his face. His stomach was doing backflips... He was going to have to release this later, huh? For the first time... he really wished he could be with Mina alone. He wanted to.. uh, never mind. His mind was blanking even as her hand retreated. The best he could muster in response was a submissive whine. His hand stayed loosely grabbing her sleeve, as he didn't want to break contact just yet. For them to be in public, and at an RFA event... this was probably going a little too far.

Zen sensed the danger in the situation. Yoosung was getting too much attention for his erotic behavior earlier... He wanted to up the ante as well, but if he went too far... He didn't want to lose control. But he'd like to test him limits as much as he could. He gave a small, dissatisfied groan, his hand reaching towards her to hold her chin and tilt her head in his direction. He leaned in with a grin, his crimson eyes narrowing at her. "Nn, don't look away, princess. I'm so close..," he complained sensually, crossing yet another line. He couldn't lose, and Mina seemed willing to pass her own boundaries. It would be fine... No one would pay attention to them, and he could see Mina's excited reaction... Oof, this was starting to feel like... uhm, phone sex, or something... Haha, he felt awkward making the comparison, but it seemed accurate. His body felt that way too. This was no longer a joke, it felt like.

Mina was charmed by Yoosung’s little whine. It suited him well… the whole submissive role was so tantalizingly pleasing. If only she was able to lean in and leave a trail of kisses from his neck to his mouth to reward him… Ahaha, oh boy. It was moments like this that made her thrilled women didn’t show desire the same way as men. She was wet between the legs, that much she could feel. These two were giving her mind way too much ammunition. So much for forgetting that damn dream. If anything, with these moans and pleads firmly settled in her brain, she was probably going to have another. Ahaha, this was too much. She should cut it off now, right? Or maybe go see how Jaehee and Jumin were making out? Even with those rational thoughts, she made no stirring to get up.

Her mind’s argument with itself was put aside once again, as Zen swept her back into the moment. She followed his touch, eyes wide when they came in direct, close view of his crimson eyes. She felt herself lean into his touch. Mina couldn’t believe how desperate she was, but she was melting into the contact, wishing more could take place. Her heart was exhausted from all the jumping, dancing, and quivering it was doing. Still, it bumped on, beating loudly in her ears. He turned the scenario on its head, shifting their roles. She swallowed thickly, her mind digging around for appropriate responses. She took a small moment, the rational side of her brain told her this was far enough. Her hornier side told it to shut up, and let her enjoy this. She leaned in closer, though she tilted her head so her mouth wasn’t closer to his mouth, but to his ear. “Then cum for me, my prince,” she whispered. It was too sensual for her to say with much volume, but given their closeness, Zen should have no problem making it out. She pulled back away from his ear, looking at him with a coy smile.

Zen watched her eagerly for her response. His eyes followed as she leaned in closer, to whisper in his ear. He could feel her warm breath, and her low voice rumbled in his ear... God, he wanted to just lay her on the table and- Agh, no, too far. It was too late though, his vivid imagination had taken off and he felt restless. His hand retreated from Mina's face, for fear that he'd try to start exploring. Still, even though he had become physically hesitant, for fear his control would weaken, his verbal sexual comments had no end to them. "May I?" he asked in a low growl. To be talking like this at all... he was surprised, but not displeased or embarrassed. His only regret is that he couldn't actually touch her, let alone cum with her... Oh, again, too vivid. He mentally slapped himself to get a hold of his imagination.

Yoosung began to get frustrated again as the two carried on, getting as deep as something like that... Honestly, he couldn't imagine it. Ugh, why did he have to be a virgin? He was happy at one point to be able to say one day that Mina was his one and only, but right now it was only maddening. Zen was certainly not innocent, and Mina had said something along those lines too near the beginning of their time together. He felt like he was being left in the dust, or underestimated because he didn't have experience. His only experience was with himself... Agh!! That was so pathetically frustrating!! He didn't want to be a virgin, to be singled out as the 'one who wouldn't get it.' He wanted to... His mind started to wonder in a mad, jealous, lustful flurry. His expression defaulted to a sort of pout and his eyes flattened. His hand unconsciously drifted from her arm to her waist.

Mina would be mortified later, when this entire conversation was replaying in her head. There was no doubt about that. She may or may not regret it, but she knew reviewing these moments would set her off. What exactly that meant, she wasn’t sure. She didn’t own any toys, but she was thinking she may need one to get through the night. Zen’s growl in her ear vibrated pleasantly down her spine. She could imagine straddling him, being filled… They were both so close. The thought became more muddled at the feeling of Yoosung’s hand on her waist. The mental image shifted to have Yoosung at her back, hands exploring her body. Eager for his turn- She had to be blushing again. Her blood felt like fire coursing through her veins, culminating in painful pangs in her heart. She took a breath, feeling dirty and naughty, but not disliking it.

“I think this company will be worth the investment,” Jumin’s voice cut through the air. The pair was making their way back to the table, so wrapped up in their own conversation they weren’t paying much mind to the other RFA members.

“I suppose so. At least we aren’t doing this from the ground-up,” Jaehee sighed. She didn’t want the countless long hours arranging meetings and organizing details for more cat food or cat-hair sweaters. “Still, we’ll need to conduct a background check and see that they are in order.”

“Of course,” Jumin agreed, leaning back in his seat and looking at the stage.

“Oh, what does that device do?” Jaehee asked, eyeing the presenter. There was a little device in his hand that he was showing off with great enthusiasm.

“Uhhh,” was the only thing Mina could think to say at first. She had almost forgotten where they were. “I-uh-not sure. We weren’t really… paying attention to the stage. Wrapped up in conversation… y’know,” she tried to explain away. It wasn’t exactly a lie.

Zen was so engrossed in their play that he almost hadn't heard the trust fund jerk's voice as he returned to the table. Regrettably, he retreated to a more neutral position before either of them would notice their closeness. It would only spell trouble if that little game were discovered. Now that he was distanced and his mind was clear enough to think, he was amazed at what just happened. How did it start? Oh right, the cat ears being cute on her... It was amazing how deprived they had gotten. And Yoosung too... On second thought, he'd rather pretend that hadn't happened. Aside from that, this experience... had been very good. His body still yearned for her, but his mind was pleased. Those phrases, and her voice... He felt like they really had had sex. Only, it was interrupted and they couldn't quite finish... Ugh, his mind was wondering again.

At the returning voices of the other RFA members, Yoosung was jerked out of his world and quickly noticed his hand inappropriately clutching Mina's waist. He removed it promptly and sat up straight in his seat, trying to pretend they had been innocently sitting and chatting the entire time. No one saw them, right? Jumin and Jaehee were preoccupied before, right? He suddenly felt nauseous, but the good feeling in his lower torso didn't vanish completely. "U-uhm, I couldn't hear... It's probably some type of phone though, right?" he guessed, attempting to hide what had just transpired. What he had just said to Mina...

"It's a shame the only member who would get anything out of this had to work," Zen commented with a lack luster expression, chalking up his ignorance in what the device did to his interest level. No one but them had to know about the chat they just had. Silently, he wondered how much Mina had been wrapped up... If she was wet... His brain fuzzed again, so he decided to stop thinking about it. It would be saved for later.

The rest of the convention was uneventful. Pleasant, but nothing to note. Although, she supposed it would be difficult for anything to one-up her having verbal sex with Yoosung and Zen in tandem. Of course, the two of them weren’t cooperating at all. It had been more a competition, with her being pulled back and forth as they attempted to take dominance. Haha, she really let things get out of hand, didn’t she? She didn’t know if she’d be able to part with the headphones now. Or maybe she would have to. The memories came rushing back whenever she looked at them. Zen’s deep growls and Yoosung’s pleading whines… Anyways, the convention was enjoyable afterwards. Even if her mind was distracted, she couldn’t help but enjoy having the RFA around her. Given her loss of her real family, it was incredibly comforting to have another one… She pushed away thoughts that the games she was playing might interfere with those relationships. She loved Yoosung and Zen. She cared deeply about the other members as well. She should be more careful in the future, right? The last thing she wanted to do was destroy another family.


	2. Chapter 2

Cats ears made an appearance in Mina’s dream that night. So did a pair of dog ears. The boys had collars tied around their necks, leashes that wrapped around her arms and she pulled them in the direction she wanted them. Zen’s white cat ears, despite his allergies, were strikingly complimentary to him. His natural beauty and poise did remind her vaguely of a cat, if she had to assign an animal. And then, obviously, the puppy was an eager Yoosung between her legs, lapping her up. His tongue’s dexterity made her back arch. Her volume was in stark contrast to the whispers on the convention floor. She was loud, her wanton cries echoing off the bedroom walls. She came against Yoosung’s mouth, his face glistened but he was quick to lick off what he could. She uttered a command against Zen’s ear, and he muttered compliance in a silky voice. He lifted her up, bringing her down to his waist to fill her. She pulled Yoosung’s leash to bring him close to her back. Yoosung was obedient to a fault, moving close and beginning to lavish her in whatever ways he could. His hands groping her breasts, as he pressed his erection against the small of her back. He kissed the back of her neck, a moment of sweetness that she would expect from him. Zen gasped her name, asking for permission to come. She scolded him lightly, giving him an affectionate tug as she said not until she came. His eyes sparked with delight, breathing out how that shouldn’t be hard. Her hips were moving relentlessly against him. So close, she panted, praising the two of them. So close - so clo-

Mina woke up to a ringtone - a tune from “Animal Crossing” - and her hand in her panties. She grimaced as she removed her hand from herself. Mentally scolding herself as she wiped the sticky wetness on her t-shirt. Disoriented, she hardly looking at the caller ID as she hit the green answer button. “Ah- hello?” she asked, voice still thick with sleep.

Yoosung had been on edge ever since the convention, though the technology expo obviously wasn't the reason. Mina's voice kept playing in his head, and his imagination was coming up with more phrases and noises. As soon as he had gotten home, the pressure had built up so much that he had to take care of it as soon as possible. It was quick, since he had struggled a lot at the event, but it was a little disturbing... Even in his fantasy, he was being dominated by Mina. It probably wasn't very realistic, as, again, he had never actually had sex, but regardless... It was a little worrying. He hadn't imagined he was this kind of person... Wasn't there a name for it? A-anyways...

Even with all that, as he tried to go to bed, at a healthy time of 10 pm, he just could not get comfy... He was so restless, all he could do was turn over and over again. He had trouble even staying still, and his heartbeat kept quickening at random moments. He moved his body to lie on his back, his hand gripping at his loose shirt while he stared up at the ceiling, though it was too dark to see anything. His mind wouldn't stop racing... These kinds of things have happened before, like when he first realized he loved Mina and when she would be particularly nice to him, but... this was different. He felt so energized, yet helpless. Maybe if he... could just hear her one more time... Most may think that would make it worse, but there was such a pressure on his chest... Mina could always make him feel better, even when she was the source of his sickness.

Without thinking too much, Yoosung took out his phone and held down the 1 key once the numbers came up. It automatically plugged in Mina's number and he lifted it to his ear in anticipation. After the first ring, a thought struck him. He quickly pulled the phone back and squinted at the bright light. Dear god, was it really 3 am?! He suddenly felt a heavy guilt, but instead of hanging up he hesitantly lifted it back to his ear. It was a mistake he called in the first place, but... since it was already calling, the ringtone would have already woken her up, right? It would probably be more annoying to be awakened for nothing if he backtracked and hung up.

In a few more seconds, the ringtone was cut off, and then replaced by Mina's sleepy voice. He did feel quite bad... but he was still happy to hear her. Though guilt settled in his chest, he couldn't help but grow a wide grin as butterflies assaulted his stomach and chest. Already, he could feel his clogged mind get a little bit clearer. "Oh, I'm sorry Mina... I didn't realize how late it was," he quickly apologized and sat up on his bed. This call likely wouldn't be too long, as he had probably agitated her, but it didn't necessarily need to be. He had just wanted to be in contact with her somehow. It was a bit selfish of him, especially when he noticed the time... but he didn't indulge himself like this often. It was okay, right? It was okay for him to seek her out like this, right?

Mina blinked the sleep out of her eyes, the blurring numbers of the alarm clock coming into form. She had only been asleep a few hours, and she doubted she’d be sleeping anymore tonight. Sleep didn’t come easy to her anyways, and now she had more images flashing in her mind. Yoosung’s voice startled her for a moment, her heart leaping into her throat with amazing agility. Earlier today’s image of his half-lidded, glazed bedroom eyes combined with the idea of dog ears and obedience made a dangerous mixture in her mind. She felt a rush of concern. It wasn’t too unusual to get a call this late… The RFA members were a restless bunch in general it seemed. “Yoosung, it’s fine,” she said, her body betraying her with a yawn. “Are you okay?” she asked, anxiety evident in her voice. Had she pushed it too far today? She knew Zen could handle these sorta things, but… Yoosung was so inexperienced. She felt vaguely like she took advantage of him, even if she knew that Yoosung participated on his own free will. Still, he probably felt like he had to.

Yoosung wasn't very convinced as she waved it off. The yawn was evidence that her body, at least, was not pleased. He knew from past chatroom conversations, ones that occurred in the deep night, that she had trouble sleeping. He shouldn't have called... but he had her now, so there was no use wasting his call on apologizing repeatedly. Instead, he gave an unconvinced hum, allowing the topic to dissipate. He paused at her question, clutching his chest with a small worry. It wasn't anything she should be anxious over, but he guessed that was the correct response when someone called you at 3am. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I just... couldn't sleep. I didn't realize it was this late though," he repeated with a nervous laugh. It really hadn't felt that long that he was tossing and turning. "I was restless, and though that... hearing your voice would make me feel better," he admitted, always more confident to say things like this over the phone than in person. To Mina, he always wanted to be transparent in his feelings towards her. It was just harder to do in person..

Mina smiled softly to herself as Yoosung’s voice hummed in her ear. He had such a gentle voice and way of speaking; it was easy to relax talking to him. Even at 3am, after having a sex dream featuring him and Zen… Ha, if he ever found out, he would probably never look at her the same. It may break that image of her he has in his mind. She leaned back in her bed, pulling the cover over her head as she curled into a fetal position, changing the phone’s setting to speaker. “Really? I was worried after today my voice would be the reason you were restless- Ah, I just mean… things got a little out of hand,” she said with a little laugh. “I guess we’re all a little too competitive… one-upping each other,” she said, as if trying to reconstruct the narrative of the game they were playing. It was undeniably sexual… but she still wanted to be able to shrug it off. Her dreams were just that: dreams. Yoosung and Zen weren’t the types to share, especially in this nature. To be fair, the majority of people wouldn’t be… Now, after experiencing deep love and longing for two separate individuals, she felt lost. She couldn’t move forward with either of them. Her dreams were telling her to be so, so selfish. She hoped they would fade. After all, their lives were continuing on. They may not see each other in person for months.

Yoosung suddenly felt nervous as she mentioned the event at the convention. He had thought he had gotten it out of his system, but that probably was what bothered him... They had innocently flirted before in the chatroom, and the subject was always changed before it got too serious. Maybe this was keeping him up because it felt like... they were all too serious about it. He and Zen were competing like they really needed her attention on just them to finish, and Mina... It had gotten pretty deep, so maybe it felt like they had crossed that barrier that had them at the 'just friends' line? Maybe it felt a little too much like they had just started something, and his body was restless for her. He couldn't tell for sure though... after all, he really didn't know what he was talking about. "Actually... it probably is. You don't have to worry, though. I mean, I guess I... did it to myself," he admitted with a shaky sigh. His abdomen was stirring again, talking like this... He should probably avoid this subject, but since it was what was bothering him... Maybe he should get it out? I might turn awkward, but... for Mina to go that far, were the three really platonically fooling around? Or was it something else? "B-by that, I mean... uh, what I said... and the reaction and then... what you-... Haahaha, I think I liked it a little too much, and... it felt... more real?" he paused, immediately regretting the way this conversation turned. He had to be making her so uncomfortable... but, he did want to feel better towards this. That's why he called her after all. Just her voice alone wouldn't solve it, either. "I think I need you to assure... It was just a joke, right? Hehe... We just took a game too far, trying to compete who could say the most embarrassing thing. Like, that uh... penis game? Have you heard of it?" he asked, feeling it was a good comparison, if she knew about it. Though, it was probably more of a guy game... where you competed who could say 'penis' the loudest in a place with a lot of people. Like a verbal game of chicken. That's all this was, is what he needed her to say. That way, he could calm down and not get too caught up in a dream.

Mina found her entire body going tense as Yoosung spoke. Her brain latched to the idea he liked it. That he could like it even if Zen was there. Of course, she knew the two men weren’t interested in each other in any sense. They were friends, although she felt like her presence in her life may have unfortunately disturbed that. Either way, it made her insides churn with terrifying excitement. She wonder if maybe, somehow, these two could collaborate. That even with such a high request, that the two loved her and appreciated each other enough that…. Aaah, no. Of course not. There was no world these two could cohabitant like that. Today should have been a shining example of that desire quickly turning sour. She didn’t want to stir jealousy among them. With her phone on speaker, and her hands-free, one slid into her panties. She pressed herself, trying to release a little frustration so she could properly give Yoosung attention. At his request, her mouth felt like it went dry. She wanted to dismiss it as a joke. It would make things easier. Everything would be cleaner if that was all for laughs and giggles. But… she wanted to hear them both say more alluring things to her. She wanted their hands all over her. For her, it was so far from a joke. She was pretty positive it wasn’t a joke to either of them, too. At his comparison, she was distracted from her panic. She laughed, feeling some of the tension in her body defusing. “Yes, I have. Although, back in school, my friends and I would yell vagina,” she noted. It was weird to think back to those days. She pushed that thought away. “But, was today like that? I… I don’t know Yoosung,” she admitted, voice quieting. “We aren’t kids…” her voice trailed. She removed her hand from herself, sitting up in her bed. Her other hand grabbed the phone to hold it closer to her face now that she wasn’t laying down. And they weren’t screaming naughty words to see who was brave enough to challenge the world. They would lower their voices. It was only for them… or rather, for her? “But we were certainly trying to embarrass each other, I think,” she noted, although she wasn’t even sure. “I guess it could have been the grown up version,” she said as she thought aloud what today possibly could be. She wished she had sounded more certain. Maybe a part of her wanted this to be a precursor of things to come. But then again, that was probably just the dreams filling the back of her mind.

Yoosung couldn't really read her answer very well. The latter part seemed to confirm for him that they were just trying to get each other embarrassed. Competing to see who could go the farthest without caving in with mortification. If she had said that part by himself, maybe he could get over this. It was random, just for fun, and wouldn't happen again. The words weren't hidden promises, and they didn't lead to any sort of road. They had simply taken a joke too far. But she just had to say... she didn't know? Her voice was so unsure, and for the water to be murky on her end too... He couldn't ignore it like he wanted to. He wanted to laugh it off, hang up, and resume lying in bed. Maybe he could finally sleep... But he only felt more restless at those words. I don't know. He fidgeted a bit with the edge of his baggy sleeping shirt, nervousness and excitement building up in his stomach. "But you're not sure... So you liked it when I... uuh..," he mentioned hesitantly, his brain fuzzing as the thought that this was a bad idea was pushed down. If she responded badly, or not at all... He could hang up, and they'd pretend this hadn't happened. He felt much braver with a phone in his hand. Everything didn't feel so suffocating. "Gaaa-aah, please, j-just a little more... I want to taste... more..," he moaned, his breaths short and shaky. It wasn't an act either, his heart was beating so fast from anxiousness that it was affecting his lungs. His shaking hand gripped hard onto his thigh in anticipation, for either the good or bad. To him, and now to her... this wasn't a game anymore. At least not until he hung up.

Mina’s train of thought was all over the place. This befuddled feeling she had since she woke up earlier today. She wish she didn’t feel this strongly for both of them. It would have been so easier if one had just managed to pull ahead. If she found herself more charmed with one or the other, life would be so much simpler. She’d be dating one of them already. She wouldn’t have to imagine the embrace of strong arms and the satisfaction of being filled. But no… she was charmed by Zen and Yoosung. They were different enough to pique different interests. However… they both had wonderful hearts that have embraced her so quickly. Hell, in the chatroom… Jaehee had been suspicious, Jumin wanted answers, and Seven was digging up what he could from her past. Those two… while confused… brought her in so quickly. She loved them both. So, when Yoosung said ‘you’re not sure’, her brain stammered for a second. No, she wasn’t sure of anything. She wasn’t sure of how to rectify these feelings. She wasn’t sure if their open, blatant flirting was a plead for something more.

Mina’s entire body froze as Yoosung’s erotic sounds hit her like a freight train. She inhaled sharply, feeling a heat coil where it matters most. Her hand twitched with the desire to touch herself. She refrained, barely. She hesitated, unsure what to do. The noise… oh god the noise he just made. This begging… She could picture his face so vividly, as he gave her a preview earlier. A taste… him between her legs… dog ears and he lapped her up, thrilled to be pleasing his ‘master.’ But of course, that brought thoughts of Zen. Would this be cheating? No. She wasn’t committed to either of them. She didn’t want to break this. But… she was never good at handling life with fragility. “Aa-ah… Yoosung,” she gasped, finding herself scared to move. “I did…” she confessed, unable to lie. Unable to deny the feelings she had. Unable to deny his effects of her. “I… I want to hear more,” she said breathlessly. Suddenly her apartment - Rika’s apartment - felt like it was closing in on her. Was this actually about to happen? Shouldn’t she… slow him down? Slow herself down?

Yoosung waited with bated breath, but he wasn't left in silence long. The gasp, with his name... It was so sensual. He did that to her. She liked to her his voice. She liked to hear him beg. His breath caught in his throat at her admittance, and then a request... Such a tempting request. Wasn't it a bad idea though? At this point, the game idea had been completely tossed, and she was pleading for him to continue. For him to make her feel good. This was turning into... phone sex? He wasn't even sure if he'd do well, since he had never had actual sex... But even if the material was dirty, he wanted it. Even if it was wrong, he wanted to please her. He wanted her to touch herself while thinking of him... He would do this, he determined. His hand on his thigh moved to his now-tingling member, pressing on it to keep it under control. He didn't need it clouding his mind. He needed to be able to talk, to be able to please Mina... He desperately wanted to pleasure her, to be the reason she came. He could no longer think about how crazy this was. He was just determined to do it, now that she had asked for him. He took in a sharp, shaky breath, trying to tune out the hard beating of his heart in his ears. "Nnnghaa, aah... Mina... I-I'll do anything... for another taste... I-it's too good...I want... want..," he paused, his breath getting in the way of his speech. He really wanted her... the begging felt real. His hand that held the phone was trembling. "-to eat... to feel you cum..."

Just twenty four hours today, Mina wouldn’t have believed any of this was possible. A vivd threesome dream bathed in fading sunlight, flirting so intensely with Yoosung and Zen in the back of a packed convention, and now… phone sex with Yoosung. The gods know she needs some sort of release, and she didn’t have the willpower to pass this opportunity by. It was funny, to think that Yoosung was playing submissive for her, when really he didn’t realize the power he had over her body now. She fell back to her bed, placing the phone carefully by her head. She laid down, fingers finding their way back under the band of her panties, curling in on the wet heat. She was such a mess, heart beating violently and breath already set to an uneven tempo. She didn’t know how well she could play dominant right now. Her name sounded so good on his tongue. She just wanted to hear every noise Yoosung could make. She wanted to feel his breath against her skin as he struggled for the words. “Uuaa-aahh,” she moaned into the phone, her fingers sliding inside, curling to find where it would feel best. “Y-Yoosung, s-suuch a-aaah good boy…” she panted, hips moving rapidly. She imagined what his tongue may feel like in place of her fingers. “Nnnnggh, y-you’re mi-iine… B-beg for me, and you - nnngh - and you can taste all your want,” she said, trying to put a domineering edge on her moans, but she was too caught up in the actual act. The pressure built deep inside of her, a tight coil that was ready to pop.

Yoosung squeezed his eyes shut. If he could think clearly, he would realize how crazy this was. Was he actually asleep? This had to be a dream... To call Mina in the middle of the night, only to lead to her yearning for him like this.. He scooted himself up on the bed to be able to lean his back against the headboard of the bed. Her moans and praising... He loved it so much. His only regret was that he couldn't actually be there, tasting her. But this was still something, a new experience, and it was still technically sex. Mina opened up this avenue for him and got so into it that he could hear the pleasure in her voice. She was doing it to herself, but he made her like that, and she was imagining his tongue in her... His mouth, in her mind, was exploring her, inside and out. For all intents and purposes, they were having oral sex. He was now aware he couldn't hold back, so he let his hand release his dick from his underwear and stroked it. In his vivid imagination, fueled by only her voice, this was Mina's hand, testing his body's endurance. "Aaahaa... haaa.... Please master, I... I need you..," he pleaded as he panted, his mouth watering as he desired her. He felt close, but it was too early. He needed to hear her climax. A thought struck him, though. He could take advantage... Though it took a lot of willpower, he suddenly stopped pleasing himself. His hand had to tightly grip the sheets as his penis protested painfully. The need not being met drove him insane... Mina was doing this to him. "NNngaah-! I-I need it... so badly!! M-master, please... please cum for me! I w-want... I need it... please~," he groaned desperately, having to hold onto the sheets even tighter. His pants and deprived moans continued, his mind fully into the act and screaming for Mina to continue. Amidst his labored breathing, he had to consistently swallow thickly as he imagined licking her up and swallowing every bit.

Mina was struck by the thought of Yoosung on the other side of the phone. Eyes glazed, mouth agape as his pleads and pants poured from his mouth. His length hardened by thoughts of her. His hand, or rather her’s, stroking it lovingly with the tempo she was touching herself too. He looked at her like she was the world, waiting for her permission and praise to fuel his actions. He was comfortable, pleased even, to be under her control. She wished to be there with him. To take him into her mouth, set him to the brink, and have him pleasure her before he could get release. The desperation coming through her phone set her nerves on edge. “S-so good,” she praised him, moving her other hand to rub hard against her clit. She was so close. “My pet~ Aaaaahn. M-my precious Yoosung,” she praised, forcing her voice to come out smoothly for him. Her breaths were heaving at this point, on the brink of release. She loved how his voice sounded. She wished the phone had a way to record it. She’d have loved to kept this a few button presses away. To hear how cute and desperate he was. How easily he gave himself over to her. She wanted to take care of him. Lay trails of kisses and stroke her fingers through his hair. She wanted to make her mark on him. She squeezed her eyes shut, her moans increasing in volume as she worked herself, imagining Yoosung’s tongue… his eyes and hair and smell. She imagined his eyes meeting hers, wanting this - no - her so badly. “UUuuuaaaahh,” she moaned, “I-I’m—nngn -cumming… Yoosung.” It was the last of the words she could utter before her body gave way. The climax rolled over her, stalling her body in quivering shakes. Sweat beaded on her skin, the heat too much to bear. Her hands soaked by her juices, she imagined Yoosung’s eyes lighting up. The way he’d clean her up, and then look to her pleading. The orgasm felt like it lasted for a while, the release building up since this morning. When coming down, her pants shook her voice. “Now. Cum for me,” she demanded of him. With the orgasm passed, her voice regained more domineering strength.

Yoosung was only built up more by her praise. They weren't together... Only few knew just how far apart they were, but he felt like he was right there. He was there giving her everything she wanted. He was her loyal dog eating her out and making her moan so loud. He had never understood how phone sex worked. It had always seemed to him, when he heard on offhand remark about it or when he'd see an ad on his browser, it would be just like masturbating. Like your imagination was simply being read to you, but you still had to take care of everything, and it was nothing more. But he was so wrong. It felt so good and so real. Mina was screaming in ecstasy because of him. He could imagine being there and seeing her disheveled demeanor. Her mouth open in pleasure, and her eyes staring him down as she waited for him to follow orders. Her hand patting and combing through his hair as he obeyed and did something she liked. A small reprimand if he got something wrong... His breath got more haggard as he heard her on the other side, exclaiming the magic word. She was cumming, and it sounded just as lovely as he had imagined. He moaned and struggled as he was forced to hear her climax, while his own need was being ignored and only built up further. She hadn't told him he could yet... She hadn't rewarded him for his efforts just yet. His pants began mixing with whines as the pressure just became too much. Hearing her orgasm... nng, he wanted to be there. It frustrated him to think all of that juice was being wasted on her panties and bed sheets. He wanted it all. He opened one eye at her order, though it was half-lidded and unfocused with desire. In his mind, as she commanded him once more, he saw her hand reach out and grab him at his base, to reward him. He barely had enough mind to turn his speaker phone on, as his hand that held his phone lost strength and began to tremble. His now unoccupied hand grabbed at his bangs as Mina worked his shaft. Though he felt it, he couldn't control his saliva that dripped from the corner of his mouth as he panted Mina's name. It didn't take long for him to fulfill her final desire. "Aah-aaaAAAAAH, Minaaa~ I-.... nnnngaaaaaah!" he moaned loudly as he ejaculated, his mind coming up with the image of Mina catching all of it. He bit his lip, not allowing any more words to slip as all his energy shot out of him, his body trembling. Despite all that happened, he felt like those words were still taboo...

As his climax rode out, his body slid down back into the bad as he tried to catch his breath. The pants were unrelenting... his body felt so tired and he was so hot and dirty... The exhaustion was different than normal masturbation. It just cemented the idea in his head. Really, in both their minds... they just had sex. What was happening? He continued to try and catch his breath as he marveled at the situation... Maybe he should say something else now? If he didn't, there likely wouldn't be a moment as fitting as this one in the future... He attempted to clear his throat, to try and talk normally, though the subject matter he wanted to touch upon still wasn't average. Now that this had happened... he wanted Mina to know the extent of the happenings at the convention. "M-Mina... I, aah... don't know if I should say this, but...," he paused and swallowed thickly. He didn't need to look ever worse for wares than he already was, "Right when I got home... I was already... ngaa-ah, trying to get rid of the pressure from what you did... D-during, when it was just my own imagination... you were still above me, leading me and giving me orders... I didn't mean to, but... I guess I like this. I really... really like it..," he admitted breathlessly, his hand slipping out of his hair to leave it disheveled. They both... probably looked like a mess. God, he wished he could see her... He wanted to see her in a mess, a mess he left her in. He wished to ask for a photo, but that was too much.

Mina was basking in the warmth of completion when she heard Yoosung follow through with her command. A smile tugged at her lips, eyes shut as she imagined what he looked like as the sounds coursed through him. After all the desperation and pleading, she wished to see him when he got his reward. To taste him, as he had spoken so highly of tasting her. Even if she knew cum couldn’t be sweet, she had to imagine his as just that. She wondered exactly what he looked like at that moment. Were his eyes squeezed shut? Some drool overflowing from his overworked mouth? How disheveled was his hair? Was his t-shirt drenched in sweat or was he wearing nothing? Her imagination was running wild, painting all the variety of images in her head. She wished to know exactly what it was like. His voice washed over her, her face relaxing as his orgasm tempered off. She covered her mouth, thinking about how cute he was. The pants of her precious puppy cumming all for her. She hoped he was happy with this. That she was a good owner for him.

Mina’s eyes opened when Yoosung began to speak. Her heart skipped, anxious about what was ahead of them. This was so good, but she was afraid it was going to end so bad. What he said wasn’t any of the worries her mind painted up in that brief second. “Hehe, I’m glad Yoosung,” she purred. It flattered her to think he would think of her when touching himself. So in need for her that he looked to his imagination for release. That she turned him on was… well a turn on for her. “I… would prefer you imagine me,” she assured him. She began to sit up, wiping her hands on the sheets. She sweated all over them, so they’d need to be changed anyway. She paused for a second, looking through the dimly lit room at a mirror. Her hair was an absolute mess. She wiped some drool off her chin… she hadn’t even noticed she’d done that. Although, through the satisfaction, her stomach was still twisting uneasily. That was wonderful… but… “Honestly… it doesn’t surprise me you’re the submissive type,” she joked, trying to lighten the mood. She was anxious that he might ask what they were. What did this mean? Did she love him? She wasn’t prepared, yet. Crimson eyes kept rudely invading her mind in the aftermath. Mina would need to get herself in order. Still, even with all those churning feelings, the actual act had been nice. The release had been desperately needed.

Yoosung couldn't help but smile at her comment. His body trembled at her purr, but he was too tired for anything to come of it. Besides the dirty feelings, he was just happy she liked to be in his thoughts. He would say that... maybe eighty percent of his days now were spent with Mina in his head. He maybe spent a pretty small fraction of that time erotically, but now he knew she liked it. Even wanted it. It made him feel a lot less guilty. Masturbating to someone you knew in person always felt a bit wrong, but now he had her permission. He'd hope she would think of him too, even without his voice coming through the phone. He paused, pouting slightly at her honesty. "What? Why?" he asked with a slight whine of protest in his voice. He knew it was true now, but she always thought he was? Without ever seeing him do stuff like this... Did he just seem like someone who was a bottom? That didn't sit too well with him, 'cos that meant everyone thought that! If one could tell with just his outside personality... aaah, that was an embarrassing thought... Though, past this light conversation, he could feel a slight air of tension. Maybe it was in her voice? But she shouldn't worry... He knew not to say certain things. For the most part, he thought better of it because... well, to be honest, he could tell she liked him. He wouldn't know if he'd call it love, but this wasn't purely a physical thing, for either of them. They flirted too much in tandem, and she would blush and touch him if he said something too sweet... She liked to keep in contact also. On the outside, it seemed friendly, like a hand constantly on his shoulder, but the touch felt like it had weight, and when she embraced him out of excitement or of congratulations... He swore he felt her heart beat. And him... hah, he'd been more than obvious with his crush fairly recently. So, there was no reason to ask stuff like that. They could just date if things weren't complicated. Mm, just like noticing her actions towards him, he noticed Zen too... He had all the answers he needed to hear, so he wasn't interested in asking. Or rather, he was afraid to bring them up as well.

Mina stood up walking on uneasy legs to push the curtains from the window. From the 14th floor, she had a beautiful view of the city’s neighborhood. She leaned against the window, eyes half-lidded as she stared at the array of lights. A light smile on her face, she was surprised Yoosung wouldn’t realize how obviously submissive he was. How innocent he was… It made a pleasurable flutter in her chest. Her insides were a whirlwind of emotions, and she knew for sure she wouldn’t be falling back to sleep tonight. “It isn’t a bad thing Yoosung,” she soothed. Although, she could understand the concern. It was easy to imagine what he’d be like in many situations… having people make accurate guesses about what you like in the bedroom is a bit embarrassing. “You’re very sweet… you come off as innocent a lot of the times too. Plus, it’s sorta been alluded to when we’re flirting sometimes,” she noted, recalling when he said he’d be happy to be her puppy. He had meant it purely, with no sexual innuendo, but it sorta filled in the blanks. “It isn’t like you’re the only one to telegraph that stuff,” she noted. She could easily make a guess how every group member in the RFA liked it. Except V… but she had never gotten much time to talk to him outside of business.

Yoosung brushed through his hair once more as his tired body pushed him up to sit. He was exhausted, but his mind was still eager to talk to Mina. He really liked how they could easily go from... that, to just normal conversation. He guessed the subject matter wasn't too normal, actually... But their tone talking about it was just the kind you used for idle chatter. They didn't get embarrassed over what happened, and neither of them wanted to hang up after finishing. He rolled over onto his hip so he could reach his bedside lamp. He flicked it on, not wanting to sit in the dark any longer. He didn't feel like he'd be sleeping at this rate anyways...

He hummed, not convinced that it was particularly a good thing. People had a look into his habits... it was embarrassing. Yes, he could probably tell Zen's style. You could probably read anyone if you paid enough attention, but being submissive was... embarrassing. He didn't get flustered alone because Mina liked it, and urged him to continue. But he didn't want outsiders knowing he would roll over for Mina anytime. Let her claim him, tugging on a leash to lead him to her mouth... Uh, getting off track. The point was, it was like people were seeing his inner pervert or something! He hated it being so obvious, apparently. He fidgeted a bit as she complimented him, calling him sweet... But it was hard to be gleeful when she was pointing out his telegraphs. "Yeah, but not everyone is so easy... and submissive. Y-You think everyone knows? Do you think Seven knows?!" he suddenly worried with a cry, flopping onto his back against the bed. Noooo, he didn't want everyone knowing his business! Especially business like this, with commands, collars, r-restra.... Anyways, it should only be known by him and his partner, who he'd like to be just Mina. This was disheartening news..

Mina was feeling a bit bad delivering this news. She honestly thought Yoosung realized it! After all, that act he put on earlier today, with no experience at all under his belt, fit the submissive role so well. His entire demeanor was very cuddly, and while he wasn’t always out to please others… he was always able to push himself to please her. She was genuinely happy when he would tell her about how well he was doing in school. She hadn’t graduated that long ago herself, so she enjoyed shooting engaging with him that way. It seemed to help. When she had joined the RFA, all he ever seemed passionate about was Rika and LOLOL. She was proud of the person he was, and she was excited to see how he grew.

His concerns brought up a sympathetic hum. “I mean… Yoosung, hun, it’s not a big deal. If he hasn’t made any comments about that stuff before, I don’t think he’d do it now. So even if he knows, he’s not making a big deal about it,” she tried to comfort. Although, if she went into the chatroom tomorrow and saw Seven making jokes, she may have to find a way to get into his supposed fortress to smack him. She did understand his embarrassment. Even if, say, Jumin was obviously a dominant force… that was expected from men. Submission was normally assigned to the girl. Still, she thought life would be boring if people actually only feel into their gendered expectations. It was very pleasant to have such control over him and his control… to say cum and have him follow so obediently… It made her blood rush.

Yoosung covered his eyes with his arm, feeling a bit of shame. His face was hot... It was unnerving to feel like people knew his tastes, but... he guessed it wasn't so bad. Mina liked him a lot like this, after all. He had heard evidence of this just moments ago, as she cried in for him while cumming. Ugh, his mind was still in the gutter, but he guessed that was inevitable. He did sort of just lose his virginity... Well, haha, not really, but it still was his first experience with actual sex. He was glad it could be with Mina, and he hadn't disappointed her. "I guess... but just the idea that people think that... It's like they can see into my private life!" he complained lightly, but he felt maybe he was being too pathetic. If everyone knew, what was the point of fretting over it? He cleared his throat and let his arm drop back down onto the bed. "Haah, oh well... I guess I can't do anything about it. I'm just glad I made you happy," he admitted with a grin, meaning everything from flirting to sex to just his average personality. He was glad she liked him how he was, and that he could make her smile. Suddenly, his eyelids felt heavy, and a yawn slipped out of him. He stopped it abruptly, since he didn't want to stop talking just yet. He wish he could just hear her all the time... If she was here with him, he could wrap his arms around her and hear her breathing all night...

Mina wished she could wrap her arms around Yoosung, stroke his hair and give a comforting kiss that this embarrassment wasn’t so bad. There was a ton of interests in boys like him, even if there was also some unfair stigma. She wouldn’t want Yoosung to be any other way. The idea of him trying to be dominant felt a little wrong… not bad. It just wasn’t who he was, and there’s no shame in that. She opened the window, letting the breeze come in so she could try to cool down. The act left her sweaty and hot, still slightly bothered. The orgasm had been sorely needed, but that heat was already settling back in her pelvis. It was too much to hope that the act would relieve her completely. He seemed to settle himself down from such deep concern over the matter. “You did. Very happy,” she told him smoothly, more innocent warmth blossoming in her chest. She loved how much he cared about her. How much he did in order to make her happy. “It was really good,” she added, wanting him to be confident that he truly did a good job. She had thought Yoosung to be so innocent, but he had to have looked into that sorta material in the past, right? Or maybe he was naturally prepared for that role… to play her puppy. Haha, she was going to rile herself back up at this rate, and the yawn reminded her of what time it was. Ahh, did he have classes tomorrow? “But I think it’s time to say goodnight. We should try to get more sleep,” she said for his benefit. She’d likely email some of the clients in other time zones. She wanted Yoosung to rest up though. She knew guys were especially exhausted after a release, after all. “So, goodnight, Yoosung,” she said softly, shutting her eyes as she imagined him. Violet, loving eyes and messy blond hair that was begging to have her run her fingers through.

Yoosung smiled softly at her warm voice, his eyes closing so he could better envision her lying with him. Speaking right into his ear, while combing through his hair... It was so nice, and he really yearned for it... but he imagined it couldn't be. Still that didn't stop warmth from spreading in his chest, tinting his face red yet again. He could tell she was being sincere, and he could vividly remember her pleasurable moans and praise. None of it was fake, none of it was a game. It wasn't a relationship either, though, he reminded himself. "I'm glad," he hummed in a whisper, the satisfaction in his voice evident. His eyes snapped open when she began to end the call. He was sad, and wanted to beg her to stay on, but... he had already taken up a lot of her time. And admittedly, he did have school... If he could sleep, he should. Haha, not like he'd be able to pay attention in class anyways. But at least he wouldn't be dead tired to boot. Basically, he couldn't argue with Mina as he fought to hold back another yawn. "Okay... goodnight Mina," he replied in a soft voice, "Don't stay up too late... I want you to dream of me." Click. He quickly hung up, his heart fluttering.

All that just happened hit him at once, and he had to let out an amazed, breathy chuckle. His heart was beating fast again... He didn't want to forget this. Though, actually, more than anything... he didn't want Mina to forget. She had to be curious, like him, right? He turned his head to squint at the phone in his hand. It was a hard debate... but his feelings won over. They seemed to be doing that a lot... This time it really seemed like a bad idea, but he wanted her to know. He'd like her to see how happy she made him. He lifted the phone, and though he wasn't confident like Zen, he tried his best.

Instead of using the messenger, he pulled up the normal text screen with Mina's number on it. God forbid he ever allow this into a database where Seven could find it, somehow... He was hesitant and shaky, but ended up sending it anyways. A caption read: "I thought you'd want to know how good you were to me ^^ you don't have to reply... and don't send one back! I couldn't handle it;;;"

Mina was glad he didn’t argue with her. Yoosung needed to rest up after something like that, and the last thing she wanted to do was interfere with his studies. She closed her eyes softly, leaning against the window at his goodnight. However, a moment later they snapped over as his comment pierced her heart like a well-aimed arrow. Argh! That boy! He was trying to kill her! How cute could someone feasibly be? She pressed the phone against her face along with her hands, covering her flushed cheeks in embarrassment. Then the comment sank in a little further. Ahaha… ha… she felt a little bad at how likely his request would be filled. Not in the way he would ever imagine, but he would certainly be present, she suspected. Still, she shook the thought of the threesome off for a moment; basking in the warmth Yoosung left her with. She knew she wouldn’t be sleeping, but the moment she had with him felt as if it had filled her with energy. She startled a little when the phone, pressed against her face vibrated and lit up. It was odd timing, who would be texting her? It wasn’t through the RFA app, she could tell by the different tone. 

Mina pulled her phone away from her face to look down, the preview image making her eyes go wide. She quickly unlocked her phone, clicking into the conversation feed. Yoosung’s name came up overhead, her eyes scrolled over his text first, face reddening deeper with every word. Then she clicked on the picture, letting it take up the full screen of her phone. Her heart jumped into her throat as the heat that was previously tempered reignited. “Y-Yoosung,” she whispered, feeling a little embarrassed, very pleased, and incredibly turned on. His glazed over eyes, his tempting tongue poking out playfully… that victory sign! Her knees gave up on her, and she slid from the glass of the window down to the floor, leaning on the wall. “You’re trying to kill me,” she whispered, a hand clutching her t-shirt anxiously over her heart. She was glad he didn’t want a picture back, because he had made a critical hit, and she was sure she just look frazzled and turned on. A heavy sigh escaped her, eyes unmoving from the image. Today had been weird. Good, but she never expected any of this. She couldn’t say she minded it at all. In fact, she found herself growing greedier.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few days later and after a long rehearsal at a new gig that Zen had. He was just getting home and was exhausted... What time was it? Around ten. He let himself fall onto his couch, and though his eyelids felt heavy, his body was restless. He hadn't talked to Mina since the convention, he realized earlier that day. Things had been so hectic, so he was trying to give her space, but... dammit, he really wanted to hear her voice. She was so cute when she spoke, and her voice could alleviate any stress he was feeling with his new role. It wasn't anything erotic, despite how they left things last time. His heart was simply yearning for her. Even though he was tired, he pulled out his phone without any hesitation. She would still be up right? Even when she did sleep, it was rarely this early. He called Mina and eagerly lifted the phone to his ear, unable to keep a smile from tugging at his lips. He was always excited. He wanted to ask her if she ate, how her day went, how she was feeling. Haah, he really wished he could be a part of her daily routine... But it was hard to say when, or if, that would happen. Yeesh, he didn't like that! He'd end those thoughts quickly.

Mina followed through with her thought of the convention to get a toy. It had been years since she had a boyfriend, so her only method of alleviation was her own fingers. And while they proved to be capable sometimes (her mind flashed back to the heat-filled exchange with a particular blond boy), she was still bothered by dreams and thoughts of having two men at once. It was a little frustrating, since she was sure phone sex with Yoosung would have released enough steam that her brain could go back to normal, only slightly kinky dreams. But, no, the dreams were consistent enough that she braved the outside world to buy a toy. The saleswomen had been very nice, and recommended a bunny rabbit vibrator. She bought it, despite the fact funds were tight as always. It would be worth ramen for a week or two if these dreams settled down. Still, the toy was… well, intimidating. She opened it when she got home, putting in the few batteries it would need. That was as far as she could get herself to touch it. It felt a little desperate and embarrassing to own. Still, she guessed she was in dire straits at this point. Dreaming about being passed between Yoosung and Zen… the dream last night had played with the dichotomy of their high school selves, Student Council President and the bad boy in a motorcycle gang. Waking up from that, she had screamed into her pillow, relenting to the idea of a toy.

Mina jumped at her phone’s ringtone going off, abandoning the toy on her nightstand to grab it. She smiled when Zen’s name and picture popped up. Her stomach did a nervous quiver. She hadn’t spoken with him since the convention, and she was a little anxious about it. Yoosung’s voice still rang clear in her ears. She tapped the green call accept button, holding it to her ear. “Hello Zen,” she greeted with a private smile.

Zen felt a warmth when she answered, her voice coming out smoothly from the phone. He carefully touched the phone with both hands and closed his eyes to imagine her. She was sitting at home, with her hair down and spilling across her shoulders. He wanted to reach out and brush through it, and hold her head to his chest as they relaxed after a long day. But even if he did know the location of the apartment, their relationship was so murky... He could feel her interest, and she had to know he wasn't kidding around with her. She must really like Yoosung then, to put a pause on making any sort of move... What should they do then? Just get stuck in this whirlpool? He wanted to disrupt the cycle somehow, but he had no ideas as of yet. He'd just have to be satisfied for the moment. Or, rather, tolerate it. "Hey Mina. I hadn't heard your voice in a while... What have you been up to these lonely couple of days?" he asked, his voice deep and slightly hushed in an attempt to give her shivers. Even if he couldn't see, he'd liked making impacts on her. While waiting for a response, he casually loosened his tie. He was still wearing the clothes for the play. This coming role was a businessman who slowly lost everything. It was a bit cliché, but he had never tried a character like this. He liked to branch out and test his range, so it would ultimately be a good learning experience.

Mina moved her pillow onto the backboard of her bed, leaning against them. She snuggled up into them, liking the feeling of being wrapped up in such comfort. A part of her wished to be leaning into Zen’s chest, feel his heartbeat. To let their bodies fit together comfortably, where she could massage his sore muscles after a long day of rehearsals. His voice rumbled in her ear, little goosebumps trailing her arms and legs. Haah, she was so easy to rile up anymore. It felt like a big weakness, but it wasn’t as if she could easily turn herself off. “I’ve been making due,” she assured him in amusement. A little guilt needled into the back of her head, since one of those nights weren’t exceptionally lonely, but she wasn’t committed. She wasn’t… technically doing anything wrong. “It’s a little weird going days without hearing your voice though. Have rehearsals been going well?” she asked, knowing that little spells of silence on his end were almost always a result of him going hard with his job. She admired his work ethic, but he made it very easy to become concerned. He lived mostly on water and alcohol and always pushed his body to the limits. Physically, it paid off, but she wished she could make sure he ate a proper meal now and again.

Zen chuckled at her response. She was so cute. How could one person be so adorable without even having to do anything? His hand lifted to anxiously swipe through his bangs. He was more experienced and less easy to fluster, but that didn't mean he wasn't affected by the fluttering that always came with a crush. Her missing his voice... He always said stuff like that himself, but it was different to hear it from her. No matter how many times she said it, it would always please him. He hummed, leaning back into the couch and draping his arm across his torso. "They've been good. The character has been done before, but I've never played one, and the production is pretty big... So I'm satisfied, with that anyways," he mentioned and cast a glance to the side. His smile grew as the genuine warmth of love bloomed again and he felt nervous. He never wanted it to go away. "However, I have been disappointed... I've been too busy, there was no time to give you attention," he complained sincerely, offering a long, quiet sigh, "I missed you." He really wished he could see her. Especially if he thought about how long it would be before they met in person again. Why did everyone in the RFA have to be so busy, and why'd Rika's apartment have to be so secret? He would almost be jealous and wary of Seven going to her himself, but that would never happen. Even if Seven had a crush, which was horribly difficult to imagine, the guy was admittedly an even worse workaholic than him. Though, was the word still 'workaholic' if you were being forced? A thought for another day. The point was, the guy probably barely had time to use the bathroom.

Just then, a thought broke through his yearnings and jumbled ramblings. He didn't have to know where she was to see her. He had never done it before, but there was a first try for everything. Plus, why would she mind when she got to see his beautiful features in exchange? They could admire each other while they talk, which could only be a step up from this. "Oh, hold on! I'll be back real soon, hun~," he said quickly, not wanting to leave without any kind of warning. He pulled the phone back into his view and hung up, though he quickly scrambled to find the action. Ah, there it was! He tapped on the 'face time' option, which was a very lovely innovation. He held the phone in front of him, intently staring with sharp crimson eyes, ready to take her in. He hoped she wouldn't be too shy... Hmm, on second thought, that would be cute. The corners of his lips curled upwards once more in anticipation, the action even making his eyes smile. He couldn't believe he'd never tried this before...

Back when Mina had first joined the chatroom, she had been a little skeptical of Jaehee’s high praise of Zen. It didn’t take long for the depths of Zen to become apparent. His hard work was admirable, but more than that, the labors of his work was something to behold. She’s only gotten to see him in a musical once, but it had been mystifying to watch him work. He was undeniably talented. She could understand very easily why he didn’t just relent to solely becoming a model. Yes, he was very attractive. There was a unique quality about him that no other had. But, he didn’t care solely about his numbers of fans… his unwavering devotion to his work impressed her. Especially since she had no idea what she really wanted to do with her life in the long-term. She was going to comment on how excited she was to see it in person, when he moved the conversation away from simple small talk. Her face became a touch red, her mind warping the intention of the word ‘attention’ without any regard for her heart. Her mind was so deep in the gutter anymore, she was pretty sure she was going to drown down there. His words settled heavily on her heart, a warm smile on her face. It had only been a couple days, yet that ‘I missed you’ was so sincere. She was startled by how much it was affecting her. Rika’s apartment became lonely very often. She wished it wasn’t so difficult and rare to see the RFA members… two in particular.

Mina was so affected, in the moment she hesitated to reciprocate the feeling, he was gone. She cocked her head, pulling her phone away from her ear in confusion to stare at her phone’s home screen. Did something happen? He said pretty satisfied with himself. It wasn’t like he left in panic. Luckily there wasn’t any long wait to get an answer, but she found her heart leaping into her throat when a different screen popped up. FaceTime? “A-ah…” she choked for a second, her are hand scrambled through her hair to make sure it wasn’t disheveled from leaning back into the pillows. Maybe she should have seen this coming. In fact, it was surprising this wasn’t the only way he ever called her, she realized. She hit the accept button, trying her damnedest to be calm and collected. “FaceTime? Any special reason for this?” she asked, curious as she held her phone away from her. She wasn’t exactly great at framing a shot or doing selfie’s. She didn’t take a ton of photos. But either way, she could hardly focus on the small frame showing her. After all, she got to see Zen in action… something that was previously very rare. She felt warm and chosen.

Zen marveled when she picked up, instantly getting a windowed look into her life. She was comfortably dressed, with a loose t-shirt hanging slightly off her shoulder. He was conflicted, because he wanted to fix it but at the same time he was having thoughts about just taking it completely off... Honestly, he wasn't so lewd as to think of everything this way. It's not like the small piece of skin was enough to get his mind in the gutter... It really had nothing to do with the shirt or it slipping down, he just constantly wanted Mina in various ways. He always reminded himself to keep that part of him under control, though. He stared at her for a moment with a grin, using his free hand to push through his bangs so his vision was completely uninhibited. "I just wanted to grace you with my sculpture-esque features," he commented with a lopsided smile, but then laughed shortly after, "I wanted to see you. Hearing wasn't good enough. From now on, let's only call each other like this, hm?"

For a short moment, his eyes examined the room Mina resided in. He wondered what kind of bed it was, if it was comfortable. He had no idea what Rika's apartment looked like, if it was expensive or shabby or whatever. Nobody but V had ever been inside. Though, his curiosity took him somewhere.. interesting. A bright object caught his eye in the corner, on the nightstand. It was barely visible at this angle, so he had to squint at it for a moment before it clicked. That was... a rabbit of some kind? He suddenly felt bad, since if she knew it could make her quite embarrassed, but... he didn't know if he could hold back. It looked new, and since their intense flirting had been recent... Did she get that because of him? Because she was pent up and had no one to rely on.

It took a lot of strength not to swallow hard as his eyes naturally returned to her, not letting on that anything was off. It could be embarrassing, but he couldn't leave his princess to struggle by herself, could he? Especially not when he made her like this, at least for the most part, he remembered begrudgingly. Also, since they weren't actually together, this far should be okay, right? He wasn't personally filling her, and the beast inside him couldn't get to her in a situation like this. "Anyways, did anything special happen? You seem a little off," he asked curiously, his intentions somewhat sneaky. She didn't seem any different. She must not have actually gotten to it yet. Was it her first? He could understand being apprehensive with it then. After all, any toy seemed like a desperate measure, but a rabbit... he wasn't sure if that was for beginners. If he wasn't mistaken, it didn't just penetrate. Maybe it would help her confidence if he aided in her imagination.

Mina wondered for a moment if this was okay. V and Seven had made it explicitly clear to her that Rika’s apartment was to remain confidential. Although, it was really just the address they were concerned about, right? Zen getting a little peek into the place would be fine. She wasn’t going to give him a tour or anything. It wasn’t like there was anything compromising for him to see, so it should be fine. It was actually very nice and personal to be able to touch base this way. She would never argue with a chance to admire him. The business attire actually suited him quite well. She guessed he hadn’t even been home long before deciding to call her. Why did it make her so happy to think that when finally given some free time, one of the first things he’d want to do is call her? Between all the sexual thoughts dancing around in her head, these boys were making her sick with puppy love. They were so sweet to her; she’d be willing to do just about anything for them. She smiled at him, eyes scanning the screen to admire him as he pushed his hair out of his face. Aaah, not fair, she wanted to be able to do that. It was so nice to see him, but she imagined it would increase the longing in her chest a lot too. She laughed, finding his smile alluring and his words charming. Some others may find the ego hard to bear, but she found it quite appealing. “Heh, alright, you certainly won’t hear me argue,” she agreed. FaceTime was a useful feature. She was surprised they hadn’t utilized it before.

Mina blinked at his question, feeling a little self-conscious at it. Off? Well… she normally only saw Zen at events where she would get dressed up. She would do her hair, put on make-up, and put herself in uncomfortable dresses and heels. Of course, he’s seen her more casually dressed here and there, but even then, she put effort into her appearance. She didn’t think she’d be seeing anyone tonight. The baggy t-shirt felt a little slobbish to be wearing now, despite how comfortable it is. She wasn’t even wearing a bra. Or pants, even. Yet Zen was in attractive business attire, with that flawless face on beautiful display. She was actually pretty confident in her appearance, in general, but she was aware Zen was practically in a league all his own. “Off? Uh, I guess I haven’t been sleeping exceptionally well,” she noted with a small frown. Although, she never had a consistent sleep schedule, Yoosung and Zen’s little dream appearances were cutting into the small amount of restful sleep she used to be able to get.

Zen sat up so he could show a little more attention towards her. His bangs spilled back forward, though they were more messy and disheveled. His eyes were half-lidded as he admired her, finding everything perfect. Even though she was more comfortable looking than when he usually met with her in person, he liked it. Honestly, it might be even better to see her relaxed, hair undone and her face natural. It was like he had a window with which to see what it'd be like if they lived together, relaxing after a long day or over the weekend. He probably ruined the mood with his suit, he realized... That wouldn't do. He hooked his fingers around his loosened tie, pulling it off semi-aggressively. "Ooh, that must be it~. You haven't been sleeping well... Have I been disturbing you even in sleep?" he cooed. Haha, maybe he was having too much fun with this, but he couldn't help himself. She was too cute... He felt a bit bad, though. His blessed face was keeping her up all night... He would try to fix that. He undid two buttons near his dress shirt collar to feel more relaxed.

Mina was beginning to wish she had a bigger phone. The clear view of Zen like this was lovely, but she found herself a little greedy for an even better screen. Especially when he stripped away his tie with that half-lidded look. The action itself sent her sex-crazed mind ahead a few steps, which she immediately mentally backtracked on. This wasn’t like that! They were just shooting the breeze! Catching up! His words swept her brain back to the dirty track, her expression mixed between surprise and embarrassment. Oh god, he had no idea how accurate that idea was. He would never guess he had a partner in crime, but really he was getting a little too close to the nail’s head on that one. At the undoing of his two buttons, a familiar heat coiled around her insides. Was this… actually happening? It was so much easier to tell with Yoosung where things were going! Zen always flirted with her, so these things didn’t explicitly mean something dirtier on the horizon. Her eyes trailed down his face, down his neck into the crook where his collarbone and chest were exposed. She wanted to nestle there, and give him a little love bite. Although, it wouldn’t be good to mark him, would it? However, It made her want to all the more. She tried to regain balance, a coy smile playing across her lips. “You have no idea,” she said, putting on a little pout. “You should take responsibility for it,” she teased. She couldn’t resist this little dance, nor did she want to.

For a moment, Mina looked a bit surprised, but that didn't shock Zen. He knew he was right, as he hadn't been shooting in the dark in the first place. He was close to saying thank you to that lewd rabbit perched up on her nightstand. It gave him such a nice opportunity with Mina that he couldn't imagine initiating any other way. It felt too dangerous, but he had proof she actually wanted it. It gave him a nice boost. A smirk curled onto his lips as he unbuttoned one more section. "Hehe, call it my intuition," he replied, finding it so cute and funny how she said the perfect things. He had a very good idea. She was disturbed so much she couldn't depend on herself anymore. He was flattered, to be honest, and he didn't want her to struggle alone any longer. "Oh, I intend to, but it's lonely... Why don't you invite your friend over there as well?" he asked mischievously, though he undid another button so she didn't get the idea he was only making fun. He was glad he saw it, otherwise he wouldn't be able to tell. She was still talking like how they did when they were playing around, and not being one-hundred percent serious. If he hadn't seen the investment she made recently, it would be easy to see this as play-flirting. But thanks to that, he knew for sure that underneath the facade she put on, she wanted to be serious. He did too.

Mina’s eyes were glued to the screen, watching as Zen exposed a little more of his skin as moments passed. Hah, he was such a tease! Moving slowly and purposefully with his words. Giving her a little more access at a time. If she were there, she would’ve been much quicker to unbutton those pesky buttons to give her a better view of his well-toned body. Instead, she felt every nerve on edge from just little bits granted to her at a time. She quirked an eyebrow at his comment on intuition, mind wrapped onto the private joke that: no, you don’t understand how bad the dreams I have really are. Or good? It felt like a mixed bag anymore. At his next comment, she tilted her head, eyes narrowing slightly as her brain went cross-haired. Invite a friend? Her mind flashed to Yoosung, but she knew that only existed in the dark corners of her brain. She looked where he directed, her entire body tensing as color flooded her face. If it were physically possible, steam would be coming out of her ears. In her shock, she dropped her phone, looking at that damn toy like it had purposefully inserted itself into the conversation. She had completely forgotten-!!! She grabbed the phone, a little relieved that the drop didn’t accidentally hang the call up. “I-I- That’s- I just- I’ve never actually- It was- impulse! An impulse buy!” she sputtered, resisting the urge to chuck it out the 14th floor window. There was really no going back was there? The evidence was worse than being red-handed. The purple toy, characterized by bunny ears was now out in the open. She was so embarrassed; she didn’t process what he meant for a moment. “W-wait, you… want me to…?” she questioned, heart in her throat. Sure, she had phone sex before. Once. Two days ago. This was… different, however. Imagination may still a part, but boy, her mind wouldn’t have to fill in as many blanks.

Zen watched carefully as Mina turned and absorbed exactly what he was talking about. Though there had been a mood set before, this small disruption was quite entertaining. She floundered around before deciding quickly on an answer. Impulse buy? Did normal stores have those things lying around? You had to specifically go to an adult store to even find any sex toys. Couldn't really be an impulse when you're intently looking for pleasure at a place like that, can it? Haha, but he wouldn't say anymore to fluster her, even if it was cute. Her alluring expression had quickly changed, and he liked it. Not that he wasn't turned on by her dominant act, anything she did would probably ignite him, but there was something so good about her being so cute. His heart fluttered innocently, but there was a deeper part of him that was sexually excited. He wished he could be there to pin her down and-... No, it was better this wasn't in person. Otherwise, he wasn't sure what would happen.

He smiled at her as she began to absorb his intentions, and he began to get up from the couch to go to somewhere more comfortable. While he made his way to his small bedroom, he finished slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt and let one side slump on his shoulder. "Haha, I said I would take responsibility, didn't I? It'd be even better if you could feel me," he noted lewdly, taking that step down with their conversation. Fingers did work, but not in the way that a phallus would. It still technically wasn't him, but it would be very easy to imagine it as opposed to her using her own hand. The other stimuli that the rabbit got its name from wouldn't hurt, of course.

Mina swallowed hard, wondering when one of these boys would just deliver the finishing blow and just end her already. She wasn’t so sure how much her heart could take. That embarrassing discovery, that carelessness of leaving a sex toy out in the open, probably took a couple years off her life. She found it a lot harder to keep her eyes on the phone, ears pricked red by something that felt a little bit like shame. However, when she finally managed to drift her eyes back to him, his exposed torso welcomed her. She shifted, the uncomfortable heat settled firmly around her lower body. She was wet already, excited and embarrassed to such intensity that she wasn’t sure how to proceed. Her father always told her to remain in control of a situation. The one who holds control holds the power, and those with the power were capable of the most. Hah, Zen made it impossible to follow through with that life lesson. He was able to say such explicit things so naturally, without a hint of shame or hesitation.

Mina paused for a moment, before leaning over to grab the bunny rabbit vibrator. She had merely agreed to buy the first thing the saleswomen suggested. It had been mortifying stepping into that store. She looked back at Zen, collecting herself to speak more coherently. “You did…” she agreed that he did make that promise, and she knew him to be one to followed up with such things. She imagined in a flash his body over hers, legs spread out to wrap around him, and his hips moving- Oh goodness. Maybe she needed this release. Maybe that would make the dreams stop. Although, that’s what she thought with Yoosung too. Either way, she wasn’t going to pass this up. “…And it would be, but I guess… this’ll work, for now,” she admitted, heart in her throat. “I’ve never…ahah, actually used a toy like this before, though,” she explained, eyes flitting from the screen to the toy, to the wall. She was a little intimidated. Not that the toy was that advance… it was average sized. Still, it had a bunch of buttons on the handle, and she wasn’t quite sure how that’d feel or if she’d want to use those options.

Zen admired her red face, very glad for how these things worked out. He definitely didn't expect things to turn this way when he called, he had really only wanted to hear her voice... But he wasn't displeased, of course. He gets to his bed and settled on it, for now. Her hesitance was very apparent in her actions as she grabbed the toy of the stand. Hm, so she's never used anything like it? A rabbit could be intimidating if all she's ever used before were non-electronic... ooor, she could have never used a toy before period. He understood her nerves. It made him feel protective of her. He could help her with this, at least with basic use. He had never owned a rabbit, or had a girl who did and made him use it, so he technically had no experience with its buttons. He couldn't tell her what did what, or if she'd like this or that. The best way to dispel that worry was to try the buttons ahead of time to see what was good. Then, as far as actually inserting it... He felt like he could give her imagination the boost it needed. "Hmm, well.. there's a first time for everything. I like thinking you're breaking it in with me in mind," he mentioned with a giddy grin, genuinely excited to be a part of her experience. He hoped to make it really good. "Why don't you test out the settings? Just for a better idea," he suggested, willing to patiently help her out. It'd be good if she could utilize the other features. He knew specifically that one of the settings was the staple of the rabbit, the stimulator against the clit. It would be a shame for that to go unused.

Mina wished she could shake off this bit of nervousness and anxiety. She felt very… girlish? It was hard to describe. The fluttering in her chest, along with uncontrolled blushing made her almost feel like a virgin again. She guessed, depending on your definition, this was sorta like a different type of virginity. She had tried something new with Yoosung, so she felt less guilty this time around with the idea of indulging in Zen. Still, she felt as if she owed Yoosung a picture or something, but he had specifically told her after everything that she shouldn’t. She brought herself back to the presence, trying not to mentally harp on the two boys at once. She’d give Zen her full attention. Breaking it in with him was a nice thought. It’d be so easy to imagine it’s him sliding into her. She was becoming nervously excited to do this. After all, he seemed quite eager to help her figure this out. She smiled at him, giving a little nod. “Right, okay… uh,” she held the phone a little farther away as she looked at the handle. There were two sets of arrow buttons, and another circular one above those. She pressed one of the up buttons, startled a bit as the device let out a wrring sound. The device had beads in the middle that went around in circles, along with the tip of it moving around in a circular movement. She hit the up button again, and the speed increased. “O-oh, I guess this isn’t so complicated,” she realized, hitting the other up button, the ears beginning to vibrate. Finally, the last button simply reversed the circular movements in the shaft. She laughed a little nervously as she hit the downward arrows a couple times to turn the entire thing off. She grew a little more confident now that she understood what did what. She looked at him through half-lidded eyes. “It’s a shame I can’t feel you really inside of me, but this’ll be a lot more fun than using it on my own. I’d much rather imagine you~” she purred lightly. Given the fact they were using FaceTime, she realized she shouldn’t waste the chance to use the video on herself. She brought the toy to her mouth, moving her tongue from the shaft to tip before wrapping her mouth around the top. Her blood flared as she imagined it as his cock, hot against her tongue, twitching eagerly against her.

Zen felt a kind of excitement while she played around with the device, trying to figure out what did what. Even though he wasn't innocent, he couldn't say he had ever done something like this before. He had used toys with prior girlfriends, but this kind and this situation was definitely new territory for the both of them. Since the functions were pretty simplistic, it didn't take her long to get a hang of its capabilities. He watched her go from fidgeting with the toy anxiously and nervously laughing to confidently licking up the toy and taking it into her mouth. Haahah, this girl was quite something. He could feel his dick pushing against his pants. He bit his lip lightly, so he made no sounds, and his eyes narrowed at her. She was determined to start strong, but the moment she had gotten flustered he had decided he wanted to be in charge. He wouldn't let her win so easily, but God, he felt good. He wished she could taste him right now. He supposed he should feel like this was going too fast into a non-existent relationship, but there had been so much tension for months now. Haha, it was almost as if they were already in a relationship... of three. It was unsettling, but that's the only way he could think of it at this point. She was too comfortable to suggest sucking him dry, yet not comfortable enough to go on a date with him for that not to be the case.

"Nnn, I'd much rather that you do as well..," he hummed, slipping his other shoulder out of his shirt. He wouldn't completely take it off, though. It was always his impression that girls preferred disheveled as opposed to complete nudity. He also had to unbutton his pants, as they were becoming uncomfortable, but she likely couldn't see that part. He didn't want to let her either, because that would ruin the illusion. She couldn't see him if she was pretending she had him in her hands... But he made sure to show her as much as he could, and since he knew his camera well and how to position it, it want as far as the very low torso. He took in her appearance without missing a detail as he rubbed against himself, at the same pace as her movements of course. "Nngaaah... good... good girl~," he moaned, shutting one eye in pleasure, though he made sure one sharp eye continued to absorb her appearance. "That shirt's really bothersome... and unfair. Shouldn't I get something for letting you see my toned form?" he questioned in between breaths. He would do it himself if he were there, but that wasn't the case. Ugh, he realized it would be painful not to be able to feel her soft breasts and stimulate her cute, perked nipples, but she could imagine he was, at least.

This was really happening, Mina realized with great satisfaction. She wouldn’t even want to backtrack at this point, excited to chart new territory. Even the exposure he granted of his body, things she’s seen before in posters and DVDs, felt like a whole different beast. She was getting to see Zen in a very primal, personal state, and she felt privileged to do so. She squirmed a little at his moan, a small one rumbled in the back of her throat in response. Despite her father’s warnings to maintain control at all times, she found herself enchanted with Zen’s praise. Hah, it gave her very interesting insight into Yoosung, actually. A thought that shouldn’t be pervading her mind as she watched Zen as she played with the toy as if it were his own length. Still, it was good to learn. It would make her a better lover, right? She wished she had a free hand, between the toy and phone, she wasn’t able to do anything with her aching heat. Her mouth popped off the toy, a demure smile as reaction to his question.

Mina licked her lips thoughtfully, as if she actually would have any precum from him on her lips. She giggled a little, charmed by his desire. It felt incredible to be wanted, and she didn’t have any opposition to an equal exchange. She knew she would get a little more embarrassed when she would have to eventually aim the camera at the toy penetrating, but for now, she could certainly fulfill his request. “Of course, it’s only fair,” she agreed. She had to put the toy down for a moment, grabbing a pillow to move it to a decent position. Then, she propped the phone against the pillow, checking to see how well he could see her. Satisfied with the angle and framing, her arms crossed to hook the bottom of the shirt around her thumbs. She lifted it off in one swift movement, hair bouncing back into place. Her heart was beating so fast, the cold air hitting her skin making her fully aware of how intense this had become. Left in only her panties, she felt admittedly exposed. Her arm curled under her breast, as she resisted the intrinsic desire to cover up a little. “T-tell me… how to touch myself. Tell me... how you’d touch me,” she requested breathily. Of course, her hands would never compare to what his could do to her, but for now, she would be satisfied with pretend.

Zen honestly couldn't believe what was happening, but it really didn't require him to think about it. There was no risk involved with this, after all. He didn't have to worry or think. He could just enjoy. He could just admire her as she took her lips off the toy and licked them, and he could easily imagine her enjoying his taste. He watched, completely engrossed, as she agreed and hooked her fingers around the end of her loose shirt. He felt like he was going more and more crazy at each inch of skin that was revealed as she pulled up. Hah, he loved looking at her form much more than his own. She was beautiful, yet she appeared frail in his mind. He wanted to protect her, cherish her. He wanted to hold her close. He should probably stop thinking so deeply, or else he was going to ruin his own mood. Though, was that actually possible, with her sitting like that? He had a full view of her thanks to her positioning of the camera, and she was only wearing panties. It made his mouth go dry. He let out a shaky breath at her request, her voice sounding desperate. He loved it. He loved her. 

"Start off slow, caressing and massaging. I'd have to admire their beauty and feel their soft skin thoroughly," he explained as his expression turned a bit more loving. He really wishes he could be there, but again, that might spell trouble. He didn't know what his body, and maybe mind, wanted to do. That stuff needed time. But this had no restraints, so he should be glad. Still, he wanted to admire her up close. Feel her, explore her body, put his mouth all over her... That was one thing she couldn't do herself. He'd make sure it was the first thing he did when they got to be this intimate in person. "Of course, I couldn't ignore your cute nipples... I'd knead them gently to excite you," he told her in detail, speeding up their progress. He wanted to fill her soon, but he wanted to get her properly wet first. Even over the phone, it was common courtesy to have proper build up.

At the sound of Zen’s voice, the small shift in tone to something a little deeper and warmer, goosebumps prickled her skin. Any nervousness about her exposure seemed to melt away as she looked at the camera, finding his expression to only be one of lust and love. She felt incredibly lucky the moment his smooth voice began to describe how to touch herself. She shut her eyes, face flushed as her hands trailed her body. They were obviously different completely from Zen’s, but his voice fueled her imagination. Larger hands, still soft given she knew how he took care of such things, teasing touches that gave way to little massages. She’d arch her back into him, bringing her closer to his body, his heat enveloping her. His next guidance redirected her hands, an eye opening a bit to properly see him. She cupped her hands around her breasts, a heavy sigh taking her breath away. She squirmed a little, aware of the wetness between her legs only becoming messier. She kneaded her nipples; the overtly sexual contact in comparison to the simple little exploration from a moment ago was setting her on edge. “Nnngn, Zen~,” she begged, mouth watering and eyes half lidded as she desperately looked at him. Even with so much distance between them, she could so easily imagine him there right now. On her bed, looking at her like she was the only woman in the world. “Please, I want to feel you inside of me,” she pleaded, obediently waiting for his permission for reprieve.

Zen struggled to keep the phone far away enough so she could see him. If he took away her view, that wouldn't be fair, but he wanted so badly to get a closer view of her. Maybe one day he could get more up close and personal. One day, he'd be able to sit behind her and make her breast feel good, while at the same time brushing through her hair with his fingers. He wanted to hold her and lavish her and fill her at her request, but that was a far off dream, at the moment. He'd be satisfied as long as she could imagine him there, with his hands wanting to know every bit of her and his length pressing against her wet heat... He couldn't resist continuing to stroke himself at the thought, his insides warming. It couldn't hurt anything, really. The imagination was more on Mina's side than his. He just had to help her feel good, while admiring her on the side. "My princess, you're so cute. I'll give it to you. Just lean back, and spread your legs," he instructed with a growl in the back of his throat, imaging his hand leading her down carefully at the small of her back. He would be kissing all over her, but that couldn't be simulated. Such a shame.

Mina was thoroughly turned on and ready to answer to his command. She was a little embarrassed since she had never spread herself to a phone before. Of course, that wasn’t what this was about. She wasn’t posing for a dirty picture or anything; she was spreading herself for Zen. That thought made her more comfortable. She could see admiration in his eyes, filling her with confidence. Even with all the beautiful actresses and girls around him on a daily basis, he looked at her like that. She had no idea how she managed to charm Zen but she was certainly grateful she did. After the moment of hesitation, she replied with an eager purr, “yes, my prince.” Her hands moved down the lines of her body until they were at her panties. She wished she knew this was going to happen, she would’ve worn sexier ones with ribbons on either side or something. Instead, she just pushed the pink pair down to her knees, where she was able to lace one leg through the hole and kick away the last piece of clothing. She leaned back on the pillows behind her, still keeping herself propped up so Zen could have a nice view. Her legs spread, exposing her heat. She grabbed the toy, a little bitter that it wasn’t really Zen. It would still be nice and exciting, but it was removed from all the other pleasures of sex. Still, she knew it was the closest she’d get for quite a while. Over eager, she angled the vibrator, and entered it inside her. It had been so long since something more than her fingers had been inside, that her body felt like it was going crazy. A moan passed her lips, and her back arched as she took in the whole thing. “Nnnaaagh, Zennn~,” she cried, fighting to resist the urge to start pumping it. She needed his permission. Panting, she looked half-lidded, eyes full of lust at the camera. “P-please, more… I need you,” she whined desperately.

Zen watched, momentarily entranced, as she stripped off her underwear. It was such a turn on. It wasn't anything new, but it was Mina, who was tossing her panties off her leg for him. Now that he had a better look, her underwear was practically see-through now. She had gotten quite wet already. She really must have been tortured by her dreams. It made him more determined to give her relief. His eyes settled on her pussy and he instinctively bit his lip at the lovely sight. It was just amazing how every part of her was beautiful, yet also so precious. He wanted to see her, for her back to arch into him and her nails to dig into his back, but she was too desperate. He wouldn't make her tease herself. It'd be too cruel. He hummed at her begging, more heat setting at the sound of her whine. He felt so close, but it'd be more beautiful if they came together. It was too symbolic for him to miss out on. Before they started, he placed the phone down on his bed and turned to loom over the camera, to give her the feeling of him on top of her. He still made sure his length didn't show though, so the illusion wasn't broken. "Slowly, my princess needs to be treated as such... Oh? You're trembling... Your clit looks jealous. That won't do," he cooed, suggesting she turn the rabbit ears on. While having the dildo part on, it might take her out of the experience, but as for her clit... He could stimulate that pretty well, so it wouldn't ruin the dream. He wouldn't brag or anything, but he could drive her insane if he was there. He slowed his stroking down to the pace he saw her pushing the toy in and out to, to synchronize them a little better.

Mina was glad Zen hadn’t taken this moment to tease her because she wasn’t sure her obedience was so well-tuned to follow that direction. She had a feeling when, or maybe it was a matter of if, they met in person, he would be a bit of a tease. Maybe it was something she had to refine herself, learning to hold back and stall to increase the pleasure. However, tonight wasn’t the time to practice that skill, as she was hot and desperate, and her mind was clouded with pleasure as her insides twitched. It had been so long since she was filled. She looked at the phone, seeing how he shifted himself, her mind flashed to what this should really be. Him on top of her, hands holding her tight and trailing her skin. The way his chest would rise and fall against him as she made him pant. The reverberating quivers that would be sent through her body at his deep, primal growls and grunts. She followed his directions, setting a slow, but steady pace that had the toy delving deep inside of her, presses and massaging her g-spot with each thrust. She couldn’t keep quiet, little moans and gasps shaking her frame. At his cooing, she remembered the fact it was a toy she had, not her actual prince. That was okay, her imagination managed to pick up, even after turning the vibration on. Her body jerked, a loud cry escaping her at the sudden intense feeling against her clit. “Zen-Aaahhhnn,” she panted, hips moving excitably. “Uwaaah, f-feels so good,” she praised fervently. It didn’t take long for the pressure to build, and threaten to overspill. Her eyes were glued on the phone screen, Zen’s eyes on her sending her body ablaze. The way she had an affect on him was a rush of adrenaline, and she wished there was so much more she could do to him. “I-I’m -Aaaauughh-c-cumming-Nnngn!” she warned, unable to stop it at that point, even if she wanted to.

The next few moments played out so quickly. Mina was quick to follow his guidance, and her moans picked up in volume considerably as the rabbit worked its magic. Zen could get that sounds out of her too... he wished he could prove it to her. But in any case, her primal reaction caused an increase in speed, to which he replicated on himself. She was getting so charged, so quickly... Her moans lit him on fire, especially as she panted his name. He wanted hear that more and more. He was getting greedy though. This was for her, more than him. But thanks to her noises and erotic look, her hair disheveled and her mouth wide open in ecstasy, he was quickly catching up with her. He was taking in her appearance and sounds so much, everything else was being toned out. He could see sweat beading down every inch of her body as she squirmed with the toy. It made her skin glisten in the dim light of her room. He wanted her so badly... nnng... "NNhaa, good, cum hard for me... princess-Aaagh... haa-Mina... Mina!!" he called as his own climax hit, hearing Mina cum acting as his magic words. He struggled to keep his eyes on her as his muscles restricted pleasurably in waves. He didn't want to miss her sexual spasm or juices seeping out around the toy... No, around him... it felt so warm and wet. He panted, half-lidded glazed eyes watching her in loving admiration as his dirty hand came back into view of the camera.

Mina’s entire body shook at the force of the orgasm. Lightning through her veins, that sent ripples up and down. Her mind was blanked for a moment, unable to think, only able to feel. And what she felt was amazing. The pleasure crashing over her in waves, reducing her to a squirming, pleading mess. When the orgasm ebbed away, she was able to recount the moments during a little clearer. As much as she loved Zen’s pet names for her, she wished she could have a recording of him saying her name like that. It filled her with such satisfaction and love. Violet eyes peered at the back of her mind, however. Looking at Zen in the aftermath had her recalling Yoosung’s photo to her… Haah, she was feeling lovesick for two men. Her heart was working overtime. She could hardly move immediately in the aftermath, settling for watching Zen’s sharp eyes. Her eyes trailed his torso to his hand, his cum renewing a fresh blush on her face. She could so clearly imagine leaning into him, a hand around his wrist to pull his hand a bit closer so she could suck and lick it clean. She swallowed hard, amazed that she still had a residual heat after that orgasm. She slid the toy out of her, putting it aside, noting to herself that she’d have to clean it. She smiled softly as she began to feel movement in her limbs again. She reached to grab the phone, pulling the camera closer. “Heh… that was… really nice,” she noted, voice smooth with satisfaction. “Thanks, Zen, I may be able to sleep soundly tonight,” she said, voice soft. Before she could think about it, she brought the phone even closer, kissing the camera as if placing a chaste kiss on his lips after all of that.

Even though her body was completely exposed, Zen's eyes couldn't tear away from hers now that her orgasm had passed. He felt so warm, and it wasn't awkward at all despite what had transpired. He felt so comfortable and at ease with her. Even with past girlfriends, it felt like the moments after sex wasn't so natural like this. He wanted to look at her forever, as she had such a stunning afterglow about her. Though, for a moment, he wondered what kind of dreams had plagued her recently. Were there any kinks he should know about for the future? He wanted to ask, to better please her later on, but he felt like it could embarrass her too much. Though she acted confident at times, he knew all of this had to be nerve-wracking and exciting. To just talk about wet dreams was a bit of a mortifying subject. So he'd leave it alone, also at the risk of her asking about his in exchange. Before they carried on, he wiped his dirty hand off on his bed sheets. He was going to have to clean them anyways.

Zen was about to respond to her thanks, willing to insert a little of their play flirting, but Mina quickly cut him off by kissing the camera. Or rather, by kissing him. He couldn't feel anything, they made no actual contact, but he felt like his heart was going to burst. A blush quickly spread across hiss face and he lifted his hand to hide his quickly growing, school boy-esque smile. He seriously felt like he was floating, and no one could pull him down. He chuckled, endeared by her, and lifted the phone to kiss her back. She was so cute. It should be illegal. "I'll always be here if you need me, Mina," he told her sincerely, deciding to use her name rather than his pet names for her. Her name rolled off his tongue the best, for sure. His heart, body, and mind wanted so much to be able to lay back with her and sleep with her in his arms. He'd like to hear her quickened heart and his name in his ear in a whisper. His spine tingled excitedly at the thought. "I love you," he decided to say, sharp eyes softening towards her. It was a big dive to take, but he hated holding back. Though everything was complicated, he wanted her to know what he knew. That she had completely and utterly engrained herself in his heart.

Mina beamed as he mirrored her action, feeling warm and fuzzy inside at the sappiness of it all. Zen really managed to pull out the corny side of her. She had never been so openly playful and cute with anyone like she was with Zen, and Yoosung, she realized. That reality was always pulling at her mind. She now dreaded the inevitable day she was with the two boys in person. How would she be able to balance them after all this happened? What if the two talked about this stuff with each other? Well, no, that wasn’t likely. Although they could allude to it. Her warm fuzzies were being bothered by such scary thoughts. Whatever she did, she wanted to try and retain a relationship with both of them… Hah, how could she though? She tried to push those thoughts to the back of her mind to enjoy what just transpired. That stuff would be a future problem… for tonight, she was very satisfied. She smiled at him, falling back in her bed to lie down. She didn’t know if she’d sleep the whole night, she never did, but what sleep she got would be comfy now. She hummed happily at his sincerity, confident in his words. She was going to speak when he decided to shoot a verbal arrow straight through her heart.

Mina’s eyes widened, any blush that had faded into her comfort came back with a vengeance. Spreading over her ears and face completely, she balked for a second. This had been something she worried about with Yoosung, and he didn’t say anything like that. Maybe she should have realized Zen was actually more likely to say something so strong, given his confidence in all this. She found herself faced with a dilemma. She loved Zen. She also loved Yoosung. She wouldn’t be lying to Zen if she told him she loved him, but what would that make them? Would she be rejecting Yoosung if she accepted his confession? She felt her heart twist two separate ways, eyes locked on her phone as she could see how much he adored her. She didn’t feel worthy. She was beginning to feel like a whore, more than anything. “Z-Zen… I…” she breathed, not wanting to let silence fill the airwaves for too long. “I… do too… I love you too,” she said, unable to reject him or lie about her feelings. “B-but things are…” she felt like she had been punched in the stomach. Words were hard to gather. The fear of everything being on the line in this one moment were choking her up. “Complicated,” she finished lamely, eyes averting from the screen. After all of this, she was going to hurt him after how wonderful this was… she couldn’t bear to look.

Zen waited in the silence, suddenly feeling like this had been a mistake. That thought was pushed to the side though. There was no issue, right now... He knew, for a fact, she did love him, so rejection wasn't hanging in the air. He was attentive as she began to speak, his name catching his attention quickly and keeping it. He leaned down to lay on the bed on his stomach, crossing an arm in front of his face so only his crimson eyes shone. Even though her voice trailed, signaling something else would follow, her confession warmed his insides. He knew it, but hearing it... I love you... It was such a euphoric feeling. He wanted to hear it again and again, but he had a feeling this would be it. At least for a little while. He moved his arm so his hand could also hold the phone, to keep it steady. Mm, she finally said it, though his smile didn't go away. He felt bad she was turning away from him. She shouldn't feel bad towards him. She didn't promise him anything, after all.

"Mina, don't look away, it makes me sad~," Zen hummed in a friendly tone, his eyes still softly staring at her. All he cared about was that she said it back. It warmed his entire body to hear it. It made him more determined to beat Yoosung. He knew this was a mess since a few months back, as her crush on the other boy became more apparent to him. He wouldn't lose, but he also could understand Mina's position. After all, she couldn't control who had a hold of her heart. Just, in this situation, her hands held them both in a tight grasp, while they both grabbed hers. They ended up caging her, to the point neither could have her, but the stalemate would be broken eventually. "I know, it must be hard. I didn't want an answer. I just wanted to tell you," he explained with a warm grin. It would have been nice if he had won her over in that moment, if she said 'I love you' and nothing else. But that wasn't his intention when saying it. He hadn't wanted to corner her. There was just such a desire... to tell her about his own love and devotion. It was silently understood before this, but now it could be cemented.

Mina was bracing herself for Zen’s devastation, frustration or depression to follow her complicated response. He opened his heart up to her after such an intimate experience, and she felt as if she was being cruel. She felt like she was standing on a minefield, and a little slip-up would set everything off. She didn’t want to lose Zen or Yoosung, but she knew she couldn’t play this game forever. Right? At some point, she’d have to choose? Her heart longed for her dreams, a world where the two could play nice and cooperate. Where they were content to share. Still, it wasn’t a realistic expectation. She would never hold it against them that they wouldn’t be able to reconcile their love for her in such a way. It was a high demand, one that she was anxious to ever share with another living person. Her entire body felt tense, stalling as if it expected Zen’s wrath to come crashing down.

At his sweet voice, Mina drew her eyes back to the camera, shocked to find that soft expression still in tact. She let go of the breath she hadn’t noticed she was holding, relaxing slowly once again. Her heart was kickstarted, the pessimistic thoughts before were mixed around. She couldn’t believe he loved her this much. Enough to coax her eyes back on him and assure her that it was okay. The world wasn’t going to implode. He had just wanted his feelings heard. His warm grin rippled through her body, and she felt so enchanted. Tears welled in her eyes, though they were solely ones of happiness and relief. She still had time to figure this out. “Thank you so much for understanding, Zen,” she said with a shaky smile. “The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you,” she told him sincerely. She wished she could shield him, and Yoosung, from the pain her indecision would continue to cause. A part of her wanted to genuinely suggest a threesome. The two of them were close… nothing romantic or sexual, but they were good friends and practically brothers. Why compete and hurt each other when she felt she could love both of them? This dream was becoming quite troublesome, she realized. Talking herself into thinking this could work? Hah, it was delusional.

Zen felt much better when her eyes could come back to him, making contact with his crimson ones. He liked seeing her relax, not liking the distress she showed in such a small amount of time. This had to be pretty pressing on her mind for her to react that badly. He never liked to think about it too much, since it felt dangerous to think of Yoosung as his enemy, but he really was an intimidating contender. She must love him too, practically to the same amount, which admittedly made him a little anxious. He just couldn't lose, though. She was too special to him for him to concede to anyone, even if it was his RFA little brother. He wouldn't let on that he was thinking so competitively. She couldn't know he was becoming angry with Yoosung, or else she might feel guilty for causing a rift. Well, he couldn't exactly call it a rift, but he certainly hadn't talked to him recently like he used to. Why did both of their passion have to burn so bright, and why did Mina have to notice them both? Agh, it was so complicated, but he'd try anything to get one step ahead. "I know. It's not your fault. No one can control their heart," he replied calmly as he slipped his shirt completely off. It had been getting a little wet with sweat, and it was agitating him. He'd have to shower... "I won't lose, though," he said confidently with a charismatic wink. He sat up and slung his shirt off to the side, lifting the phone closer to a more traditional view of his face. "Anyways, I feel dirty after work and... us, so I'm afraid I need to go take a shower," he told her with a touch of disappointment, pouting lightly, though it quickly was wiped away with another alluring smile and narrowed eyes. "I'll make sure to send you a pic~," he chimed smoothly, and though it could be seen as play-flirting again, he was actually sincere, "Goodnight, princess. I hope I don't disturb your sleep again ."

Mina’s eyes felt heavy, so as much as it pained her to bid adieu to Zen, she was relieved sleep was around the corner. “I’ll look forward to it,” she said with a sly smile. It was embarrassing, but she kept all the pictures Zen (and Yoosung) sent her. Zen’s folder was significantly bigger, due to him having a love of photographing himself. She would never complain, however, since she found herself scrolling through the albums when missing the boy’s presences. His voice sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine. “Goodnight, prince. Sweet dreams,” she purred lightly, face pleasantly flushed. He had spoken out her wish, to get a decent chunk of sleep without pretty boys doing unspeakable things to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Zen did indeed disturb her sleep again, along with Yoosung.

That night, her dream had been a little different. It wasn’t hot and heavy, but merely cuddling. She was sandwiched between the two. Zen curled around her body as the big spoon, face buried in her neck. Yoosung was snuggled down by her chest. She could feel them both breathing, not in-sync, but the rhythm was pleasurable. Luring her into a feeling of protected comfort.

Dreams that followed that night weren’t so innocent. Two months of dreams nearly every night. It was enough that she found herself masturbating more and more frequently, recalling her time exchanging dirty words and images. She was shameless, now using their pictures to reach completion by her own hands. Her own mind was shocking Mina in so many ways. There were positions and things that she’d dream that she wasn’t sure she’d ever have the courage to try. Either way, they were filling her minds with images. Mouth wrapped around Zen’s cock as Yoosung was inside of her. The two of them cumming all over her after she balanced giving the two a blowjob and handjob. The two of them holding her body between her as they both took her. Another involved the two passing her between them, only leaving her unfilled for brief moments. Her brain was more sexually creative than she would have previously given it credit for. It was absolutely exhausting to deal with. She felt as if she had only just hit puberty, given how crazy her libido was going. At least the distance from the two allowed her to have a clearer mind. The three just talked on the app like they always did. As far as the rest of the RFA knew, nothing had transpired between her and the resident student and actor. Things carried on normally, much to her disappointment and relief.

________________________________________

When they had been invited to another charity’s organization, Mina had expected the group to turn them down. Or merely send Jumin as a representative. However, in the chat, Jaehee explained the importance of supporting other charities, especially with their own party looming within the year. They were apart of the volunteering community, and as such, they needed to show up to an event like this occasionally. It didn’t hurt that the group had been very supportive and present during the planning of Mina’s first party. Besides, it was also good to go to get ideas of how to improve their own party. The idea was to make money to support the community at large, after all.

The party was elegant, in a venue at a large art museum. The ballroom was done-up with gorgeous gold decorations, making the whole thing feel decadent. In fact, it was almost too fancy in Mina’s opinion, but she kept that thought private.

As excited as she was to see the RFA members in person, as it has been months since that technology convention, Mina was having a hard time feeling much besides anxiety. And sexual frustration. Those two nights, so close together, were still in the forefront of her mind. She kinda, sorta had sex with the two of them. Luckily, she knew from the chats, things hadn’t actually changed much from before those nights. Classes, careers, party guests, and life randomness still prevailed as the main topics. However, the flirting never really stopped. Haha, she was a little petrified something would blow up tonight. That minefield she’s been hopping around couldn’t stay untriggered for much longer, right? The thought made her reach for a glass of champagne.

________________________________________

Yoosung had a bit of the jitters as he clicked the last button into place on his dark blue dress shirt. This event would be the first time seeing Mina since, uhm, the phone sex. He was nervous, but also kind of excited? The combination made him feel like throwing up, though. He took a deep breath to compose himself. It was fine. Everything had been normal in the chatroom, so he expected talking with Mina in person would be the same. That had that intimate night, but it was quick, and also a couple of months ago. Not that he wanted her to forget! In fact, it was the exact opposite, since he had sent her that picture to let it stick. He just didn't want it to impact how they talked to each other. The comfortable joking, light flirting, just everyday talk. That was part of being a couple too, and he didn't want to miss out on it. Also, he didn't need Mina avoiding him out of awkwardness and going to Zen instead. He brushed through his bangs with his fingers, checking his looks one last time before deciding he looked pretty damn sharp. Ugh, was he turning into Zen just now?  
________________________________________

Zen straightened his black jacket, teasing his hair carefully in the mirror. This was a big day. Not because of the event, or the charity, or what it'd mean for the RFA. Maybe those should be more important to him, but Mina was his world. She has been for months and months, so any chance to get to see her was tantalizing. The only down side was that Yoosung was always a part of these meetings also. He'd have to ask Mina to a private outing one day. He'd have to come up with a good excuse though, since her complicated feelings made saying yes to a date unlikely. He could come up with something though. Like a sneak peak at his next play's rehearsals, and then taking her out to lunch "while she was out." He smiled at himself, telling himself he looked perfect. He needed a boost of confidence. There was a flame to really pull ahead of Yoosung today, which meant he had to stay strong and really get personal with Mina. He'd win. He had to.  
________________________________________

At the party, that was a little overly extravagant in his opinion, he was watching a truly glorious scene. Next to him, there was a woman practically sandwiched between two children fighting for her attention, talking back and forth to her. There was also an occasional threatening look. There was a band, or some sort of entertainment, up on stage, but this was far more amusing to Seven. He slyly took a drink as he watched them from his peripheral vision.

Yoosung leaned over a bit slightly towards Mina, changing his tone from small talk to a bit of a whisper. Beforehand, the group as a whole had been talking about their lives and personal junk (stuff directed towards him was about school, of course.), but he wanted to pull the conversation a little away from Jaehee and Jumin. It didn't need to be flirtatious, he just wanted to make it less general. He'd like to not involve Zen too, but that was impossible, and nothing would keep Seven from inserting himself if he thought of something he wanted to say, but he just hoped hard that that wouldn't happen. So far, Seven had been quiet, which was a good sign. "Uhm, what does this event benefit? Do you know, Mina?" he asked in a hushed tone, unable to hide a little bit of judgment in his voice. How much money did they spend on the venue? Their parties were fancy as well, he couldn't deny that, but this all looked so unnecessary. Oh well, what did he know?

Mina sipped at the champagne in her hand, glad that it allowed her to loosen up a bit. Otherwise, she feared what being in such close proximity to her two lovers would do to her. Haah, she tried to be balanced and fair, not particularly yielding to one or the other, but it was hard. The buzz made the whole situation seem less threatening than she built up in her head. Of course, a part of her was still afraid of the minefield, but the liquor soothed her. Warmed her belly, so she could focus on the bits she enjoyed, and not the paranoia something may slip. That the two will discover what had taken place a couple months with each other, and choices would be demanded. Luckily, with the RFA fully in attendance, and no one running away to look at cat headphones, the dirtier side of things shouldn’t be touched. She’d lean into the normal conversations comfortably. After all, she knew this stuff very well. This sort of party actually reminded her of her youth. It made her miss her partner in crime, but the wall she had built around those feelings remained strong.

Mina tilted her head at Yoosung, looking a little surprised. She guessed no one explicitly laid that out in the chat, and Yoosung wasn’t actually very involved with the backend of the RFA. “It’s for the conservation of nature… Although I guess they aren’t exactly representing it very well,” she noted quietly with a small glance over the whole event. There wasn’t a hint of nature or animals to be seen. At least with their events, they kept it elegant and tried to maintain some worldliness to it. V’s photographs helped a lot, since they grounded the whole thing. “In the email inviting us, they seemed so nice. Maybe this is just what has to happen when a charity gets bigger,” she said, feeling a little troubled by the thought of the RFA devolving into a mere flaunting of wealth, in order to obtain more money.

Yoosung felt a bit of hot shame run across his face at Mina's look of surprise. Was this something they had discussed earlier? He felt bad for not being as involved in the RFA as everyone else. He didn't even have a good excuse, since everyone was busy. But since he didn't really get business aspects or organizing the actual party, all he could do was suggest guests. It never felt necessary for him to be involved past that, but maybe he should try harder to know more about what went on. He didn't want Mina having to catch him up all the time. He hummed at her answer, eying all the extravagant decorations around the place. It certainly didn't scream 'environmental' to him.

"I suppose some elegance is needed to gather a bunch of rich people," Zen piped in, though when mentioning rich people he had a kind of sneer. He just didn't like all these elite types, but everyone knew that already. "But even then I think this is going overboard. Shouldn't there be some kind of scale to weigh money spent with money earned? This venue alone has to cost thousands," he continued, not imagining that it was very helpful to their cause. Sure, it could rope in rich people, but not only were they guaranteed to contribute, the cost wouldn't always balance. It's almost as if they wanted to show off their wealth rather than help the environment. He just hoped the money actually was donated. Augh, that was a bad thought. He shouldn't think that way, especially if Mina thought they were nice. She had a very good judge of character.

"Don't worry too much. They're clean," Seven stated simply, before everyone got in over their heads. He didn't approve of their methods, but he had found evidence of charitable actions and donations towards tree recovery, those types of things. "There's a lot of ways to coordinate stuff like this. This is just how they do it, I guess. It is too much though, haha," he added in a light tone, though his eyes never looked away from the main stage. He took another small drink. Hidden behind the glass was a secretive grin.

Mina had to admire Seven for his work ethic, because he always seemed to be balancing countless things. Of course, if the RFA were going to align itself with an event, it would have Seven do a thorough check. Mina had to imagine their actual donations to conservation were huge, to fork out the cash for this event. Apparently it was yearly too, which was a pretty vigorous schedule for an event this big. She couldn’t help but peer over the sheer amount of guests. No way could she ever manage anything of this scale on her own. Convincing a single person sometimes took upwards of months of back-and-forth emails.

“I think it’s well done. They are attracting many celebrities, politicians, and businessmen. If they want to reliably get donations, they have to carry out this procedure,” Jumin commented. Of course, nothing about this was new to him. Nothing caught his eye or seemed as excessive as the rest of the group interpreted the event.

“I guess that’s true. You have to spend money to make money,” Mina commented, tucking some hair behind her ear. She had made the style a little wavier, and it was actually annoying her a little as it would curl into her view. She watched as the band began, an upbeat song echoed pleasantly in the room.

“Trite but true,” Jaehee agreed, uncomfortable with the excess of wealth as well. She had grown more accustomed to it by sheer exposure with Jumin’s escapades, but it would never feel natural to her.

“Well, at least part of all this money going out is for free drinks,” Mina commented loftily, lifting her glass in a mocking little cheer. She really wasn’t much of a drinker. In college she had a tendency to overdo it, but anymore she had too much going on. Plus, it was expensive.

“I’m actually surprised you started drinking immediately,” Jumin observed. There wasn’t actually any surprise in his voice or expression. 

Mina froze at the comment, giving a little laugh. “Well, it has been forever since I’ve had good champagne,” she dismissed, not wanting to give any indication of lingering anxieties. The group didn’t need to know she needed to be buzzed to competently handle the two boys she stood between.

Yoosung was still uncertain about all the extra details. Food and the venue, he could kind of understand. The entertainment too. Rich people liked to feel like they were always in their element, and if you impressed them you were likely to get guests he would attend every year. But some of the decorations... just seemed overdone. But maybe that was just him. It didn't suit his, or Zen's, tastes. At Jumin's comment, he noticed for the first time that Mina's drink was already almost empty. Was it for the wine taste, or was she trying to get a bit fuzzy? His brow furrowed for a moment, bu he didn't get a lot of time before Seven slipped himself in. He leaned over Yoosung slightly to pour Mina a new glass, a grin on his face.

"You should always enjoy free stuff! Especially expensive drinks," Seven commentated. He wasn't much of a drinker, but he didn't frown upon others doing it either. Though, he had an idea Mina wasn't solely doing it just for that reason. He retreated back to his seat, but didn't quite yet put the bottle down. "Oh, Yoosung-ah, I bet you've never had the good stuff!" he mentioned with a friendly expression that his mischievousness.

Yoosung cleared his throat a bit, nervous at what Seven was trying to do. He seemed to just be making conversation, but he never knew with him! Especially since his hobby was to make a fool out of him. "Oh, well, uh, I don't drink much of anything," he admitted. He hadn't really touched alcohol in general, not even the cheap stuff, like soju. He guessed he was nervous about it. He heard people changed when they were drunk, and he was worried over the things he might do.

"Oho, well, you should at least try it! It's free!" Seven exclaimed extravagantly, but kept his voice low enough so that he didn't disturb the party or the other guests. "When else will you have such an opportunity~?"

"Hah, I dunno, but this isn't really the place to try-" Before Yoosung could finish, Seven was already pouring some into the glass beside the water cup. He frowned lightly, feeling nervous. This felt fishy, but he sensed a certain pressure. Everyone else was drinking. Everyone besides Seven had already down almost a whole glass. By not doing it, he felt like he was putting an even bigger focus on the fact that they viewed him as a kid. Someone who wasn't on the same level. He swallowed, smiling hesitantly. "O-Okay. One couldn't hurt. And it is a unique experience," he said slowly, picking up the glass. He had some butterflies in his stomach, but he fought through them. He began drinking, closing his eyes in dread. He missed Seven snickering in the background as he leaned back in his chair.

Zen mostly annoyed the two to the side. Seven was always messing with Yoosung. He'd take this opportunity to finally have a bit of one on one talk with Mina. "Oh, Mina, I forgot to say when we arrived, you look amazing," he complemented genuinely with a soft look towards her. She should know he always found her beautiful, but he also wanted to notice her new efforts. Her hair had been styled, waves and curls dancing about her instead of her natural, river-like straight her. Her dress was beautiful on her as well... Though honestly, he kept thinking about her casual large t-shirt and underwear. He hoped she knew he always found her stunning, not just when she dressed up.

Mina stared in surprise as Seven refilled her glass. A part of her wondered if Seven just wanted to see the entire RFA become drunk, because admittedly that would be entertaining. Still, she accepted it with gratitude, because she would’ve been asking to be topped off soon anyway. She hummed agreement at the sentiment, because this was the good stuff. And if she had to put out money for a dress and new pair of heels, then goddammit was she going to drink and eat her money back. Although, she guessed she couldn’t deny that the main reason she was drinking wasn’t some sense of economic balancing, but to make this entire situation more manageable.

While Mina had been happy with Seven filling her glass, she quickly gave a panicked look between Seven and Yoosung. It was a little weird. She knew Yoosung was an adult, hell, she’d argue she was the most aware of that fact in the group, but the idea of him drinking seemed… ill-suited. Maybe she was being overly concerned, but she couldn’t help but pass a warning glare to Seven. Yoosung hardly even agreed! He was just going along with it. Although, one glass shouldn’t be a problem, these sorta drinks had high alcohol content. A single glass of champagne could be worth the same as couple beers. He should be starting with weaker drinks! She watched him drink, concern overflowing. “Yoosung, just be careful, it can be a slippery slope,” she warned. After all, she knew from experience that once you hit a certain level of drunkness. The drunk you thinks more liquor is a great idea. Filters collapse, fear dissolves, and at the end of the night you end up vomiting in your neighbor’s rose bushes.

Mina was distracted by her worries when Zen complimented her. It was silly how happy she felt at the compliment, but she guessed love had that effect. Being acknowledged like that was always nice, and she had agonized over her appearance tonight. After all, she wanted to look beautiful when seeing her two loves after a couple months. So, she had settled on a black babydoll lacey dress. She knew it was shorter than a lot of the women would be wearing tonight, but she couldn’t resist. “Hehe, thank you,” she smiled, resisting the urge to play with a lock of her hair. “You look quite dashing yourself,” she complimented; trying not to think how similar the formal attire was to his ‘businessmen’ suit was through FaceTime. She was actively trying not to remember his expressions or Yoosung’s desperate pleas.

Zen couldn't hold back a gleeful grin as she reciprocated the compliment, though he hid his joy partially with his hand. Once he composed himself, he leaned over a bit and gave her a wink. "Of course! I had to make sure I gave my princess the best view," he carried on with their usual banter, but it felt like it held more weight now that the 'I love you' had been cast out. Tell each other they looked good, and any other flirts that would ensue during the party. They felt more intimate, and like they would be taken more seriously. He also couldn't forget about the fact that she hadn't rejected him. It was complicated, but she loved him back. That still made him giddy, even after these couple of months. That's why, more than any other night, he was determined today to make his lasting impression. He was already thinking of ways to leave later on with Mina, a sort of... date. He wanted to be alone, without Yoosung hovering over her other shoulder. Only then could he make a sprint for the finish line.

Yoosung couldn't help but get distracted when he noticed the lovey-dovey looks going on between Zen and Mina, as per usual. It felt different though. Even more irritating since his night with Mina. He had never, ever been that intimate with someone before, and it was kind of causing an emotional overload. Before he knew it, his first glass of alcohol was empty. He went to take another frustration-fueled drink, but nothing met his lips. He suddenly got a bit embarrassed, but Seven was quick to fuel his nervous behavior. He blinked, already feeling a bit dizzy, as he confusedly watched Seven pour him another glass while cheering him on.

"Whooooa, our Yoosung is going for it!" Seven exclaimed while rubbing the boy's shoulders in order to pump him up. Dear, Yoosung already looked a bit... how you say, not all there? But that was a good thing. At this rate, he'd only need to fill his glass twice to get him loopy. He could barely hold back his laughter. Some might think he was messing with his junior, but he liked to think he was actually helping! The poor guy was just too mousy for his own good. He needed some liquid courage! It was quite sad though. What college student tapped out at two drinks?

Mina was trying not to be distracted by Yoosung drinking. He was an adult, after all. If he decided to partake in the more mature aspects of a party, she wouldn’t try to stop him. Still, she felt like she should be tempering him a bit. No one had even had anything to eat yet, and the drinks were so strong. It didn’t help that Jumin and Jaehee were discussing business, stopping the only other sane people in the group from interfering with Seven pouring the bottle. Really, who thought it was a good idea to hand it to him? She also couldn’t pull her eyes away from Zen. Even if the memories were a couple months old, his expression was still vivid in her mind. He watched her- Ahhh, she couldn’t think about it too much or she’d collapse of embarrassment. She smiled at him, leaning in a bit as his gravity pulled her towards him. “Hehe, you’re always so sweet to think of me,” she said, taking a sip of her drink after.

Jaehee was pulled out of Jumin’s list of work he expected carried out through the evening by Seven’s exclamation. She looked at Yoosung’s face, noting with a flat expression that the youngest member of the RFA was flushed with a dazed look. Was he already drunk? Probably not, but at the very least he was on his way to becoming that. She couldn’t stop a sigh from slipping out her lips. Seven always harassed poor Yoosung, but Yoosung was also at fault for not seeing past the older boy’s intentions. “Yoosung, you should slow down. Eat something, maybe. You don’t want to make a fool of yourself,” she reprimanded.

Mina was pulled from her conversation with Zen to Yoosung at Seven’s call as well. She couldn’t help but think he looked cute with a little wistful expression caused by the alcohol. “Ahh, Jaehee might be right. You should take it easy,” she encouraged with a concerned smile.

“The two of you should stop nagging him,” Jumin commented, looking Yoosung over. “He’s a young man, and he should begin figuring out his tolerance levels. Alcohol is an unavoidable aspect in adult events, best he make his own decisions here,” he interjected. He didn’t see the problem with what was happening. Yoosung deserved to make his own decisions. And if he happened to make very bad decisions, well, that would be a better lesson than the women harping at him. Besides, Jumin refused to believe that he was already greatly affected by the alcohol. He was probably just star-struck by the taste and warmth.

Zen didn't like to detract from his and Mina's personal conversation, but he couldn't help but get derailed whenever Jumin got involved. The guy was just always so arrogant and quick to give bad advice. At least, in Zen's opinion, it was bad. Even if Yoosung was an adult, this was certainly not the place to test one's tolerance! It was a charity party, and a fancy one at that! They couldn't have one of their members getting tipsy. Who knew what would happen and besides that, while he was of age, Zen wouldn't say he was exactly mature enough to stop himself. "You're kidding, right," he deadpanned with a flat look, settling his arm against the table. It wasn't even a question, though, cos he knew Jumin was being serious. He really thought it was a good idea, but he knew for sure it was completely ridiculous. "Okay, let's just say testing his tolerance is a good idea -which it isn't- he definitely shouldn't be doing it here. What if he ends up doing something ridiculous or throws up on a guest? Getting drunk at a party like this will only embarrass the RFA," he commented harshly. It wasn't a good idea to drink too much at an event like this, but he was probably being a little overly serious about it, since Jumin was the one supporting it. His arrogance was always irritating...

"Eeh?? I'm not embarrassing! And I can handle myself," Yoosung suddenly piped in, his face already tinged a bit with red, but he wasn't quite drunk yet. He could still think through his words and actions partially. The filter was flimsy, but intact for now. It'd be good if he could get rid of it completely. Anyways, he hated when they talked to him like this, especially Zen! They never saw him as an equal. He was on the outside looking in when they talked about stuff like this. He shouldn't drink, we'll tell you later, and you’re not ready to know this or that. He may still be in college, but he was still an adult and could participate in these things. He knew more than they thought he did, so they didn't have to keep him in this corner. "You guys... always forget, but I'm an adult too!" he declared adamantly with a slight slur as he took another drink, though there was a bit of defiance involved this time. He wanted to prove himself! At least not everyone was like that. "At least y'know, right?" he asked hopefully, looking towards Mina with half-lidded eyes. At least she knew. At least he had already showed her, and she hadn't turned him away.

Mina was actually surprised it had taken this long for Jumin and Zen to get in an argument. The two were oil and water, even though she was convinced they cared about each other, they’d never admit it. Still, she had to agree with Zen. Jumin may not be wrong if the context was difference, but this was a risky place to be drinking for the first time. She looked at Yoosung as he spoke, trying to gauge how bad his slur was, and how far gone we was. He actually sounded okay, but the alcohol was definitely having effects. As he turned his attention to her, the question was very pointed. She could practically hear his moan in her ears, his expression not helping as her mind wandered. She hated how much of a pervert she was anymore, but she blamed these two for throwing her mind in the gutter. A blush creeped onto her face, and she wished she could will it away. She didn’t want the whole of the RFA thinking she had done adult things with Yoosung, even if… it wouldn’t be a wrong assumption. “Of course I know that Yoosung, and everyone else does too. We’re just… concerned. Zen’s right, this isn’t the kind of venue to test those things. We can always go out for drinks another time, where there aren’t millionaires around that could make and break all our careers,” she tried to explained, resisting the urge to try and pluck the drink from his hand.

Jumin looked at Zen, unruffled by the other man disagreeing with him. In fact, it was really the only type of conversation the two had, so he was accustomed to it. “Yoosung is an adult. I’m merely crediting him with the ability of making good choices. He does not need to be nagged by everyone,” Jumin explained slowly. Everyone was acting like Yoosung’s mother. He already had a perfectly fine one; they didn’t need to fill the role.

“Mr. Han, we’re merely concerned. Yoosung hasn’t experienced much of the world,” Jaehee couldn’t help but fuss. Especially knowing Zen and Mina were on the same page as her. Seven and Jumin would be content to watch the young boy drown himself in liquor, it seemed. 

“Excuse me, miss, would you care to dance?”

The new voice stopped Jumin from responding to Jaehee, eyes traveling to the source of the question. Mina looked up to see an attractive dark-haired man looking at her with sharp brown eyes. She hesitated for a moment, not necessarily wanting to accept. She wanted to make sure Yoosung didn’t make bad choices, but also she didn’t really want to leave her seat sandwiched between the two. Still, the idea of this party wasn’t just for the RFA members to hang out. She had no idea who this man was, but she would comply with a dance or two. It was only polite. She smiled politely, putting a hand into his outstretched one. “Of course,” she said. He helped her to her feet and the two slipped off to the dance floor.

Zen wasn't sure why he had asked Mina specifically, though it was probably because she had recently been such a support to him. He maybe felt like she saw him as more of an adult than the rest of them, who had seen him grow up since high school. Though, her attachment to him meant she was also worried about Yoosung and, more importantly, the party. He gave Jumin a pointed glare when he insisted the boy should be left alone to his own devices, which only pissed Zen off more. He just could not admit he was wrong! Uugh, he'd like to rip that guy a new one. Right as he was going to continue his rant towards the trust fund kid, he heard a new voice intercept their conversation. In a blink of an eye, all of their attention was on this new guy. What was he..?

Yoosung blinked at Mina, not really registering the general answer and the fact that he had almost just outted their phone sex, or at least alluded to it. Instead his brain caught onto Jaehee nagging again, which he was prepared to protest against once more. He wished they'd leave him alone sometimes! They could never trust him to-! A voice, much clearer than the rest, pierced through his haze, and he turned in his seat slightly. His eyes squinted at first, since if this guy came up to them, he should know him right? But he couldn't recognize him. Why was he asking Mina out? And why was she agreeing?! His squint became a glare.

As the man went, three pairs of peering eyes followed them. Suddenly, Yoosung and Zen had a common thought. That this guy wasn't to be trusted. Fire quickly caught in their chests, and gazes.

Jumin watched Mina swept away from the table, casting an amused look over at Yoosung and Zen. Watching the two of them vie for Mina’s attention was sometimes amusing and very often sad. Like two rams relentlessly banging their heads together in a show of dominance. He’d seen it in action both on the nature channel and the RFA chatroom. Frankly, throwing a new competitor in the ring would just be trouble. Especially considering the man. “Hm, that was Kwan Jihu. I’m surprised he is interested in Mina,” Jumin remarked.

“Kwan… that’s not one of the partner’s in Anguk Law Offices?” Jaehee asked. It wouldn’t be common knowledge to anyone but those with business ties. Especially considering how quickly this particular firm rose up in ranks and prestige.

“Yes, I believe so,” Jumin commented. Looking into the crowd, the two had disappeared in the mass of people. “I would think he’d be more focused on the celebrities,” he noted. Not to degrade Mina, she was attractive and had a charm about her. Still, she had no money, no rich father to merge companies with, and no skill set that would appeal to a lawyer like that.

________________________________________

Mina was actually glad to dance, as it gave her a little time to clear her head of Yoosung and Zen. She’d better be able to keep up with them after a moment to figure things out. Sometimes she was worried she was boy obsessed, easy to make fall for, but dancing with this man, she knew she wasn’t so easily swayed. Their conversation was polite. She introduced herself, explained the RFA, and asked questions in return. The man, Jihu, was not shy about outlining his successes to her. To an offhand remark on almost losing his expensive watch earlier in the night, to insulting the drink choices as ‘cheap’, and trying to guess the designer of her dress (she herself had no idea), she realized what he was trying to do. As the song tapered off, he offered to grab her a glass of the best wine they had at the event. Considering he may be a decent party guest, she would go along with it. Obviously the man was wealthy. He was telegraphing it in all his words and actions.

“Here,” he offered the glass to her and she took it with a thanks. She sipped it, pleased to find the man did have a good taste in wine at least. “So, can I be a little presumptuous?” he asked, and Mina looked at him with a curious narrowed eyes. She gave a small nod, even if she could tell she didn’t like where this was going. She’d shut him down when it got to him being explicit. “Are any of those men your boyfriend?” he asked, leaning against the wall next to them, looking down at her with roaming eyes.

“O-oh,” Mina stammered, feeling her heart fluttering. She wished she could claim yes, because that would probably bring this to an end. “No. I probably wouldn’t have agreed to dance if they were,” she noted, pointing out the truth of the situation. Either that or she would’ve looked at her boyfriend for the okay. But, no, she had no boyfriend, technically. Or maybe she had two. She had no idea.

“Oh, good,” he said with a silky voice that felt like nails on a chalkboard in her ear. Mina took a small step back, wanting to demonstrate distance and her lack of attraction to this guy.

________________________________________

"What do you think his intentions are then?" Seven immediately questioned, his prior drunk scheme cast aside for the moment. Guys like that were always shady. He knew Mina probably wanted to get a chance to invite that guy to their own party, but something felt off. He could imagine he just thought Mina was pretty, and could attract her easily? He seemed like one of those guys, a true narcissist born from wealth. For a guy like that to take interest in Mina... it made his skin crawl a little.

Zen didn't participate in the conversation, because he felt like he knew the point of this game. As he said often, all men were wolves, even ones that looked innocent. He'd say the same for Yoosung. It was an urge to be careful of. But this guy wasn't even in sheep's clothing. His sharp eyes narrowed at the two as they danced. His jealousy towards Yoosung was burned to ashes by the rage this guy created within him. He didn't want to appear obsessive or make a scene at this party, but he wanted to stop their dance immediately and punch the guy in the jaw. Under the table his hand clenched.

Yoosung looked on as well, his eyes still a bit unfocused, but they were determined to follow that sleazy lawyer. He hated that he was dancing with her, and that he had his hands on her, anywhere. He wanted to strangle him. Out of frustration, he took another drink. The song started to near its end, and he was beginning to feel a little relieved. It would be over soon, and then Mina could return to his side. When she got back, he wanted to grab her hand and never let go. However, when the music faded, the guy didn't go away. He was keeping her there. He suddenly felt suffocated, his heart beating hard against his chest. Surely he would just let her come back... He wouldn't hang onto her in a public place, in front of him... or in front of... Zen-

"Uuugh, that bastard-" Zen suddenly growled, abruptly standing from his chair. Nothing had happened yet per say, but he knew Mina, and she couldn't be comfortable over there. He couldn't sit still with the knowledge that she loved him. He started to go towards the dance floor, not noticing that the blond was ready to follow, before a hand grabbed his sleeve.

"Ya, don't make a scene," Seven warned as he held him back, though his careful eyes were still watching the man and Mina, unmoving, "I get it, but this is a high profile event. Don't damage your career." He knew it was maddening, but like he said, there was a lot of important people and reporters here. For a person who worked off of popular opinion, it wasn't a good idea to get publicity from punching a lawyer over a girl. "Luckily, the same goes for him. If he's a well-known and respected lawyer, he won't do anything rash. Just wait," he commented, to further cool things down. He may be persistent, but he wouldn't force himself on Mina during such a large event. At least, he was hoping that was the case. Zen seemed to begrudgingly comply, but he didn't sit down. He was anxious... hah, he couldn't say he wasn't. But he was trying to do damage control, despite wanting to get Yoosung drunk.

Jumin watched as Seven got a handle on the two. Zen’s jealousy was going to make him fly off the handle and do something he regretted. He could see Jaehee express similar concern, given that could be a swift career-ender. “Luciel is correct. You’re about to do something very rash and stupid, and it could end everything you’ve worked so hard to build. Plus, Mina looks fine. I doubt she’d appreciate you going in and taking swings,” Jumin chastised. He couldn’t understand how Zen let his emotions dictate so many of his actions. Worse, he was getting Yoosung wrapped up in his indignation, and now both men looked ready to go ramming against the new competition. Although, to be fair, Kwan was likely not even a contender, given that Mina wouldn’t fall for such a transparent man.

“Take a breath. There’s no reason to react until the situation dictates it,” Jaehee agreed. The last thing she wanted was for this event to blow up Zen’s chance at achieving the fame he deserved. Of course, if the man actually pulled anything with Mina, he wouldn’t get away with it. In fact, he would deeply regret it. The RFA was protective of each other, if nothing else. And the level of protectiveness Yoosung and Zen held towards Mina could prove dangerous to any man trying to mess with her.

________________________________________

“Yes, well, thank you for the drink recommendation,” Mina said, preparing to wrap up the conversation and get back to the RFA table. As she moved away from the wall, Jihu ended up in front of her.

“There’s no reason to be nervous,” he told her. He leaned his arm over her, moving his body close. Mina couldn’t stop a small grimace as she tried to take a step back. She wanted distance, but that desire wasn’t met as her back hit the wall. “My hotel is five minutes from here,” he whispered to her. The way his eyes moved over her made her feel violated.

“I think you misunderstood my intents, Mr. Kwan,” Mina said flatly, annoyance sharp in her voice. She didn’t exactly like being essentially pinned against a wall. She hated the idea he thought she would be so easy. She wasn’t so desperate for money or presents that the very presence of a rich man would have her jumping up and down for his approval. “I’m not interested,” she said clearly. It wasn’t like she hadn’t dealt with pushy men before. She hoped being clear would cut his knees out from under him, but she noticed a glint in his eyes at her refusal.

“Come now, Mina. It isn’t everyday you’ll get an offer like this. You RFA members are always looking for party guests, right? I could have both my law firm partners come… along with giving you a list of my cliental. I serve a lot of wealthy, powerful people. It’d be us… scratching each other’s backs, if you will,” Jihu reasoned with her. Mina was stunned that he thought holding that stuff over her head would cause her to fold. She had made a lot of promises and adjustments to the party for a guest, but selling herself off wasn’t going to happen. She wasn’t interested in a snake like this.

“I don’t-“ she started, voice cut when she felt the palm of his hand travel from her lower thigh, going higher, under her dress. For a moment, she thought it was a bad hallucination. Her mind had been rampant with the sex thoughts lately, but nothing about this was arousing to her. She really regretted her choice of dress now. Her mouth dried up at the roaming hand. “Get your hand off me,” she hissed lowly under her breath. She didn’t want to make a scene. Yet a yell was bubbling in her lungs. What a bastard! The audacity to think that he could buy these sort of services from her.

Jihu looked down at her, a smirk on his face. She had the sneaking suspicion this man thought this was a game. That she was charmed and playing hard to get? He didn’t seem worried. In fact, he seemed a little egged on by her refusals as he leaned in closer. “C’mon, honey, be smart about this. I promise I’ll get you where you need to go too,” he promised. She froze, unsure what to do with one hand blocking her escape and the other shoved up under her dress.

________________________________________

Zen appreciated Seven looking out for him, but Jumin's cocky attitude always rubbed him the wrong way. He was basically saying the same thing, but with a different tone. Like he was an idiot for getting aggravated. "I don't need that from you," he growled, eyes narrowed in his direction. He had such nerve, putting himself above everyone all of the time. He didn't even sound worried, but that didn't surprise him. Jumin would be telling him to shut off his emotions even if there was trouble. It was disturbing how robotic he could be. But, besides all that, Seven was right. Nothing happened yet... he shouldn't risk his career over baseless worry. Mina would be disappointed in him also.

"That... that guy!!"

Yoosung slurred out of nowhere, finally standing and banging his palms against the table. Zen was about to tell him to lower his voice, since it was too loud and may attract attention, but he had instinctively glanced towards Jihu and Mina at his call. What he saw made his mind stall. What the?! Why did he have her cornered like that?! He reached his boiling point as that line was crossed, a fire consuming his heart. He wouldn't just wait around when Mina was in trouble like that! This guy... he was going to kill him. "That bastard. What does he think he's doing!?" he cursed, red eyes flaring as his feet carried him forward. He noticed in this brief moment that Seven had let go of him moments before. Yoosung, without hesitation, followed behind.

The two made long strides across the dance floor towards the remote corner the man had chased Mina into. Zen would like to just tackle him and beat his smug face in, but he still knew that causing a ruckus would be very bad for the RFA. So, they would try stopping this more subtly. Oh, he still intended to hurt the guy, just not in a way that would draw attention, per say. It was just a few moments until the two descended upon him like the angered wolves they were.

Zen didn't waste his breath alerting the man to his presence. Instead, he wanted to act fast to get Mina out of this discomfort he had her trapped in. His slender hand hooked underneath the man's arm that pinned her, as his other hugged her around her shoulders. "Hey, ass... What do you think you're doing?" he asked, his crimson eyes sizing the man up with a threatening gaze. 

Yoosung worked quickly too despite his inebriated mind, him and Zen working like a well-oiled machine to cover Mina's back. As Zen tore down the arm that blocked her, Yoosung slid to her other side and gripped the arm that was trying to explore Mina. It made him sick to think about what he had been doing. Her jerked his hand away, but didn't let go. His grip was rather tight. He wanted to twist it until it popped off. He may have even started to on accident, his filters falling apart from the alcohol. "Don't... don't ever... touch her," he warned, and though his speech wasn't at it's best, his tone still had a low tone that Yoosung rarely carried. Despite his face being red, his eyes were dark and intimidating. He too took a protective stance and placed his other hand against Mina's back, to give her support and let this guy know that he would never get his way.

Mina felt shame rising like bile in her throat, feeling like a failure as she just couldn’t move. She had been taught self-defense moves back in her teenage years, but she could hardly bring herself to move. A part of it was she didn’t want to cause any issues for the RFA as a whole, and a scandal was the last thing they needed. The bigger part was that trapped, her body was going into flight or fight. And as it turned out, she really just wanted to run away from him, but he trapped her. So, she couldn’t do the one thing she really wanted to do. Jihu was looking down at her like a fox in a hen’s den. She was easy prey, she was ashamed to find out. She cursed herself as tears pricked the corner of her eyes, blurring her vision.

In a flash, however, Jihu was removed from her and replaced with the most comforting figures she could possibly hope to have swoop in. A rush of affection kick started her heart for the two, feeling pressure of the entire situation removed from her. This entire thing was mortifying, and she hated that they had to step in to help her. But, she was so grateful for the two. They must have been keeping an eye on her the moment she stepped out onto the dance floor with Jihu. It hadn’t taken very long for them to remove him from her once he began pushing himself on her. She immediately relaxed against their hold, leaning into their touches as her legs felt a little weak. The anger pouring off the two of them wasn’t surprising, but it was the first time she had seen either of them like this. Yoosung’s anger was a whole new breed, as she was only really used to seeing him intensely frustrated. By school, LOLOL, or even V… his tone gave her pause. The two had worked so fluidly to get Jihu off her, and they were completely focused on comforting her and removing Jihu. Maybe it was cliched to fall for a protector, but it was cliche for a reason. She immediately just wanted to bury herself between the two more.

Jihu’s smug expression melted away into confusion and frustration, mixed with pain as Yoosung gave his hand a twist that his wrist didn’t agree to. He looked between the two men, annoyed by the sudden interruption. “Gentlemen, I think we may just have a misunderstanding,” Jihu said, trying to keep his voice smooth. It was hard as he yanked his hand away from Yoosung’s grasp. “Mina, tell your two guard dogs that this is a misunderstanding. We were just… chatting,” Jihu said with a dismissive shrug.

Mina glared at the lawyer. Really, couldn’t he just leave? Why was he trying to save face? “I think you should go,” she stated. She wasn’t interested in his deal. They would find guests who didn’t use sex as leverage in order to pass deals through. She wouldn’t want Jihu or anyone like him at one of their parties.

Jihu looked between the three, seeing the anger creasing their faces. He paused, deliberating his next action. He lifted his two hands in defeat. “Okay, okay. I’m going. The offer still stands, though, Mina,” he said, chirping her name before he excused himself.

Mina had the urge to rip her heel off and chuck it at the back of his head. She merely sniffed, pressing the back of her hands to her eyes to try and wipe away any tears before they could actually fall. She couldn’t even believe that just happened.

Yoosung hadn't really wanted to let go of the filthy bastard's hand just yet, but it was jerked back quickly and he still had a bit of clarity to know is was better to just let him go. He wished they could have done more damage, though. That guy got off way too easily. His only punishment for violating Mina was a slight twist in his wrist. Rage was quickly building as the guy persisted, trying to weasel his way out of the facts. That he had been forcing himself on Mina, and had gotten caught red handed. Despite not being satisfied with the leniency they showed, he was glad to finally see him slink away and leave Mina alone.

"Aish, what a disgusting guy," Zen sneered as his sharpened crimson eyes followed the man for a short moment. That was he heard small noises coming from beside him. His sight quickly turned back to Mina, eyes widening in concern when he saw her wet face, and her hands attempting to dry it off. His look turned caring and a bit worried, even though anger was still there from the events. That guy... he had his hand so close-!! Eugh, it was so maddening. But even though he was frustrated, he gave Mina a smile, his grip around her shoulders tightening. Physical comfort in these kinds of situations usually worked better. What could he say? He wanted to apologize for letting it get even that far, but he didn't want to make her focus on anyone but herself.

Yoosung also brought his eyes back to Mina, his eyes softening immediately and his brow furrowing. Agh, oh no, Mina was crying. He didn't like it! Ugh, it was making him tear up a little. He hated that guy for making Mina tear up. He wanted to punish anyone for hurting Mina, in anyway. But, revenge wasn't important right now. Right now, he just wanted her to smile. His expression turned bright again, eyes shining despite being glazed a bit with drunkenness. "It's ok, Mina. We'll make sure that never happens again," he assured her with a loose tongue, lifting his hand that wasn't against her back to wipe a tear that she had missed at the corner of her eye, "No guy will... will ever touch you like that, 'cept for us!"

"Uuh, dude, watch it," Zen suddenly said in reflex, a little weirded out by the sudden declaration. Us? He wouldn't be sharing Mina, definitely not! He did agree partially, though. They could at least work together to keep Mina away from unwanted attention. Though Yoosung was competition, he knew he was a good guy, so pairing with him to keep away undesirables wasn't such a bad idea. He'd ditch the last part though. He was a weird drunk.

"Eeeh? Whut did I say?" Yoosung suddenly asked, as if confused why Zen would be giving him such a skeptic look. Uuh, what did he say? He was suddenly blanking.

"Nothing. Forget it," Zen commented with a flat look. What an idiot. Didn't he only have two drinks??

Mina was surprised how quickly the two made her feel better. Even if she could feel the ghost of Jihu’s hand on her upper thigh, she was surrounded by two people who cared so much about her. Two people she loved with all her heart. Zen’s arm around her should, and Yoosung’s hand holding her back. it was so nice. She felt so warm, as if she had somehow managed to stumble out of a nightmare into a dream. Where the two weren’t focused on winning her attention, but mutually worked together for her. She knew it was a selfish desire, but she was so happy to have the two of them like this. To have the two of them so close, concerned, and with their attention solely hers. Her heart was positively lurching in excitable waves.

Mina met Yoosung’s eyes, seeing the beginning of tears in his eyes as reaction to her’s. It made her want to actually start bawling, not because the situation was so traumatic. She was skeeved out and felt violated at the moment, but she had gotten through worse. It made her want bawl seeing how much she was cared for. How much her own tears could affect them. The urge to bawl was swallowed when Yoosung rallied himself, eyes shining bright. He really had such pretty eyes, and the light drunk daze on them really added to how adorable he was. She supposed him being a lightweight suited him well, his body seemingly as innocent as his mind. Although, she knew better to think he was completely oblivious to such things. Although- Her face lit up red, the word ‘us’ ringing in her ears with deafening clarity. Hahaha, well, maybe Yoosung did still have a certain naivety. At the brushing a stray tear away, she found herself lean ever so slightly into the considerate gesture. Jesus, the boy was going to make her heart burst from her chest at this rate.

Zen’s quick reprimand of Yoosung brought her back to reality. Right, the two were willing to work together to push a scumbag off of her. The jump to sex, She wanted to bury her head in someone’s chest, feeling stupidly flustered at such an innocuous comment. These pesky dreams were making her see possibilities where they couldn’t exist. She couldn’t help but laugh, a little at herself and the weird dynamic they had going on. She wished these thoughts would stop, but the two of them together like that. Swooping in to save her. It was… embarrassingly attractive, to the point she was ashamed she was turned on merely moments after being felt up against her will. Yoosung and Zen had too strong a hold on her, she guessed. She felt perfectly safe and content now that they were near. “Thank you, you two,” she said sincerely. “That escalated a lot quicker than I thought it would,” she said, sounding apologetic without apologizing. She knew they would dismiss an apology. Still, she had an idea of what type of guy he was; yet she went along with it, thinking she could still benefit from the situation. It bothered her to miss out of potential guests that could help, but that would never be worth the price of admission. “I wasn’t prepared at all. You guys are really my heroes” she confessed, the wine glass in her hand merely being swirled lightly. Considering Jihu picked it up for her, she was now anxious to drink it at all.

Zen looked to Mina, smiling as she thanked them so sincerely. She didn't say specifically, but he had an inkling that she knew the guy was kind of bad news, but had wanted to open up an opportunity for their charity. She really was amazing. It sort of frustrated him, but he also couldn't help but admire how much effort she put into a group that she got roped into with no prior knowledge about it. She really shouldn't be risking herself like this, but his heart always swelled with the care she put into the RFA. Into them. It was also comforting to see her dedication because it spoke to him like she would never leave. He could always have her by his side. She'd never disappear or turn her back on them. Still, despite that, he would have to reprimand her a little. He appreciated her, so much, but if something happened to her-! He'd go crazy. 

"It's no problem. You can always rely on your princes," Zen assured her with a wink, begrudgingly including Yoosung. He did come to help, and he was surprisingly fierce. He'd trust the guy to look after her if he wasn't around. He just better stick to protecting, and nothing further. "Though, if you sense it, don't hang around guys like that again. They're not the kind of people we want at our party anyways," he told her, being firm on that stance. Rich guys were good to have, but he'd rather not have a bunch of sleazy assholes lurking around, especially if they made Mina uncomfortable.

Yoosung hummed in agreement, not liking the idea of some creep attending Mina's party. Rika wouldn't like it either... People like that would taint the atmosphere. But aside from that, Mina called him her hero... It made his insides warmer than what the alcohol did, and he could feel his cheeks grow hot. "Hehe, but, I really like that. Hero~ I'll always come save you!" he determined with a smile, though it was becoming more apparent that his filters were dropping.

"Aaanyways, c'mon, let's get back to the others. They're probably waiting on us," Zen ushered, hoping to interrupt whatever mood Yoosung was trying to set. Though, to be honest, nothing was probably intentional at this point. It was just words dropping out of his mouth at random, but that could still be dangerous. He gave Mina a grin before holding out his hand, expecting her to take it so he could lead her back. She didn't need him to, of course, it was just the principle. Holding her hand, walking with her like a boyf-

"Mm, c'mon!" Yoosung piped in and grabbed Mina's hand with interlocking fingers, speeding past Zen's plan. He began walking forward triumphantly, though was quickly followed by the actor.

Ugh, that little-! Zen's looked flattened momentarily as he reflected on how much he disliked drunk Yoosung. He wanted his anxious little brother back in the room. "Ya, where are you going without me?" he suddenly complained, jogging a couple steps to catch up and grab Mina's other hand. It felt like they were resuming their competition... at least, on his end. The other was a blissfully unaware drunken man who was only doing as he pleased. He felt like the kid had entered a cheat code or something... But that didn't mean he'd be giving in.

Back at the table, Seven was already anxiously awaiting the three, and Yoosung's drink had mysteriously been filled once more.

Mina’s face felt hot, the simple act of pluralizing ‘prince’ to include Yoosung was extremely charming. It really felt that way, given the venue, how well-dressed they were, and how they stepped in so fearlessly to protect her honor. The fact Zen was even giving a little acknowledgement to Yoosung tempted her heart too much. No matter how much she tried to push away the dreams, they came back. Sinking their claws into any little inkling that they could become a reality. It was incredibly dangerous. She nodded, accepting Zen’s advice. He was right, it was foolish of her to try and play the system like that. It wasn’t like her old line of work, where scumminess was almost universal, and you merely had to figure out if it was worth it for the benefits. No, she was in a place where that type of behavior was unacceptable, no matter what the person brought to the table. She wouldn’t be seeking out types like him, anymore. Plus, the last thing she would want to do is concern anyone, especially Yoosung and Zen. They’d be way to willing to put themselves in the middle of any messes she’d make, so she’d avoid messes altogether.

Mina looked at Yoosung, smiling at his warmth at being called a hero. Although, she was beginning to realize that their little Yoosung was already drunk. Haha, and here she was trying to preserve him not to long ago. She may have failed, but she guessed it wasn’t bad. He wasn’t crying, prone to anger, saying obnoxious things, or sick at all. As long as he was having a good time, she didn’t actually see the harm in him getting drunk. After all, an open bar party like this, most people would be drunk or extremely tipsy by the end of it. Plus, she had to admit, she liked the chance to see more sides of him. They so rarely met in person, and it was easy to filter yourself in the chatroom. She’d take this chance to learn more about him. 

At Zen’s insistence, she realized she was leaving the other members of the RFA concerned and unsure of the situation. She wouldn’t want them to keep waiting, given she had a feeling they had seen Jihu corner her pretty clearly. She smiled at Zen, but before she could register the act of him holding out his hand, she felt her other hand enveloped in a warm grasp. The surprise flushed her face, and she couldn’t help but smile. How cute, she couldn’t help but think looking at Yoosung. She guessed alcohol might actually be liquid courage for the inexperienced college student. He seemed to be much more sure of himself? Or rather, he was just doing what he wanted, mind not bogged down in anxious thoughts. While she loved sober Yoosung, she would certainly enjoy this new experience. She wasn’t surprised that Zen caught up, but she was surprised when he took her other hand. Her pulse skyrocketed, shooting her heart into her throat. They were both so warm. She practically felt like she was floating on a cloud back to the table. While she knew the two were technically in competition, she couldn’t help but melt at the fullness of her heart having them both like this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry updates slowed down! I recently moved, and it has taken a lot of my time up settling down in the new place. Updates are going to be more weekly than daily now. If you're enjoying the rp-turned-fanfic, please drop us a comment. We adore hearing feedback. Thanks for reading!

“Mina, are you okay?” Jaehee asked quickly at their return, her brow furrowed in concern. As tempting as it had been to follow Zen and Yoosung to make sure Jihu backed off, Jumin pointed out they’d be making a scene. Plus, they didn’t want to overwhelm her.

“Oh, yeah. I’m fine, really. These two stopped anything from escalating,” Mina explained, slipping her hands back to her side after a moment of hesitation. It would be too weird to keep a hold of them, right? Plus, she needed to pull out her chair to sit down again. Plus, her heart was overflowing, and her mind was racing away with wild images. It was a little too much having both their hands at once.

Jumin peered across the room, finding Jihu not too far off. He was surrounded by other partygoers, laughing and chatting the night away. He found that incessantly irritating. Still, he was surprised and pleased that the two men hadn’t resorted to violence. “Yes, I’m glad there was no brawl. What exactly was he trying to do?” he asked, wondering why Jihu would corner her like that.

Mina froze at the question, looking at Jumin wide-eyed. They always called Yoosung innocent, but sometimes she wondered if Jumin had remained completely oblivious about the sexual aspects of the world. “He- uh- was offering to come to our party and give us a list of clients to invite… for the exchange of…” she scrunched her nose up. What was an elegant way of saying she was basically just propositioned for a form of prostitution? “Well, me.”

“I see,” Jumin said, mouth forming a tight line, as he looked back over at Jihu. While he was sure the firm as a whole was capable, given their successes, he couldn’t say he’d ever want to associate with such scum. “I’m sorry you had to deal with that.”

“It’s not a big deal, really,” Mina assured them with a dismissive wave. Although her next sip of champagne held for a couple extra gulps. Her buzz had warn off with all of that, and she was going to get it back, dammit.

“That’s unacceptable! And he goes back to the party like nothing happened,” Jaehee said, practically bristling in indignation.

Mina paused, following Jaehee and Jumin’s eyeline to see Jihu. Ah- she hadn’t really though about that. She frowned into her glass. He really was a creep. Although, it wasn’t like he was even paying the RFA table any mind. He didn’t really care if he had struck out on that deal. She still felt a little unsettled being in the same room as him, but it wasn’t a big deal. She’d get through the night fine. She’d just stick near Zen or Yoosung the entire time, which wouldn’t be hard.

Zen sat back in his seat next to Mina with his arms crossed, hatred-filled crimson eyes staring Jihu down. It wasn't really fair that he got to slip back into a normal conversation after doing something so disturbing... He really wished he could punch him a few good times in the jaw... ".. Ugh, I don't want to talk about him anymore. Let's just forget about it," he relented with a sigh, since getting angry with him would only sour their mood. Mina was safe, and Jihu couldn't be touched, so there was no use in fussing over it anymore. Luckily, it didn't go too far and Mina seemed comforted already by him and Yoosung, so he'd do his best to drop it. He felt like it would only give that guy satisfaction if they continued to obsess over him. Though, he best wish he didn't run into him in the parking lot, because then nothing would save him...

Yoosung peered in the lawyer's general direction, taking another drink of his now-filled cup. He didn't even remember that it had been empty when he left, so no suspicion was aroused. Even if Zen said to leave it be, he couldn't shake off this burning feeling in his abdomen. That guy was seriously scum... He honestly shouldn't be allowed to live on the planet with the rest of humanity! But, he ultimately knew that it would do Mina better if they didn't get worked up over it. There was really nothing they could do that wouldn't cause a scene, so there was no point. He brought his half-closed eyes back to Mina, reconnecting their hands underneath the table. While drunk, he didn't consider the normal things. The risks, what he would do if she rejected him, what if anyone saw... None of that mattered. He just remembered that he had promised himself that he would hold onto her once she got back, so his body did as it wanted to. "Are you really... really okay, Mina?" he asked slowly, still a bit worried that her skin may still be crawling or if she felt sick... He wanted her to be okay before they went back to normal.

Meanwhile, Seven was quiet in his seat. His legs were crossed as he leaned back, his unblinking eyes settled on Jihu while he took a small sip of his drink. A guy like that... definitely had a lot of dirt under his rug. He smiled though, before anyone could think he was being suspicious. "Mm, don't worry about him! I hear karma's reeeaally powerful these days!" he encouraged optimistically, chuckling a bit afterword. He'd get what he deserved. People shouldn't parade around like that, and act untouchable... It just made Seven want to poke at him even more.

Mina agreed with Zen that it would be better to let the situation go. It wasn’t worth pursuing, and Zen and Yoosung stepped in before things got too bad. His hand so close to her most private area was incredibly unpleasant, but at least he hadn’t actually made contact there. She hated thinking back to the moment, furious at herself for her inaction. Yes, she appreciated that the two men stepped in, but she wished she could have stopped it before they had to. Oh well, she’d follow Zen’s advice and be more wary from now on. She brought her drink to her mouth, the warmth making her feel better about the night’s potential. However, mid-sip she was surprised to feel a hand re-intertwine with hers. She looked at Yoosung in surprise, tempted to pet him with how cute he was being. He’d probably be embarrassed when he woke up tomorrow and realized how free he had been with his words, but she personally liked this. His hand felt as if it was curled around a heartstring, that he was mercilessly holding onto and tugging. “I’m really okay,” she assured him, unable to stop herself from giving him a little pat on the head. Damn, here she was observing Yoosung’s freeness with drinking… a little buzz back on board and she petted him. Although, she was pretty sure it may be a reaction to how open he was being. She couldn’t help but follow her partner’s leads.

Mina turned her attention to Seven at his proclamation, unsure how to respond for a moment. She couldn’t say she’d mind if ‘karma’ stepped in and corrected the wrong’s of the universe. “Heh, is that so? Well, I’m grateful then. Nice to know there is still justice in the world,” she said, with a coy smile. A part of her wanted to tell Seven to let karma take a night off and don’t worry over something so trivial. But she was only human, and she had a petty side. Plus, Jihu would pull that crap with other women, and that was unacceptable. If Seven was willing to give himself more work, she’d merely be thankful for him… Hah, she was lucky to be surrounded by so many people who cared about her. Leaving home, she thought she would be without a family for the rest of her life.

“If you want to call it an early night, we’d understand,” Jaehee added, not wanting to harp on the situation. Still, Mina must be uncomfortable to some extent. That was quite unpleasant and Jihu was hanging around. She doubted she’d feel up for a party like this after that experience.

“What? No, I’m okay!” she repeated for what felt like the 100th time. “I’m ready to rage all night,” she joked, giving a little raise of her glass before taking another drink.

“It’s admirable that you are ready to continue work. Your very good at tempering your emotions,” Jumin observed. He often criticized the members for being over emotional, but he was seemingly impressed by Mina’s fortitude.

“Haha… I guess?” she shrugged. Frankly, she probably wasn’t going to look for more party guests now. Unless they made themselves very easily convinced. She really just didn’t want to waste this opportunity to be around the RFA, two members in particular. “Anyways, Seven, refill please,” she asked, as he managed to monopolize the table’s bottles. She held her now emptied glass out to him in request.

Yoosung couldn't hold back a warm smile at the feeling of her hand in his hair, even if it was only for a brief moment. Overall, he was satisfied with her answer, so he wouldn't bug her about it. No more mentioning of that guy! He would be left in the dust, where he belonged. He felt his mood lift a little, which called for another celebratory drink!

Seven smiled innocently at Mina, pretending as if she didn't already see through him. He was already swamped with work, and the deadlines were pretty harsh... but this was an important matter. He wouldn't sit by as part of his family was molested. Besides, it wouldn't take too much effort to hurt Jihu's career. He probably had a slew of scandal-worthy bread crumbs, so it'd probably be a fast process. Though, even if he ran into snags, he was determined to be Mina's justice!

Zen was also impressed that Mina didn't want to leave. That guy would likely be hanging around all night... Ugh, it made him sick to be in the same room. He gave a bit of a flat look to Jumin, hating that he always endorsed shutting down emotions. Yes, okay, he'd admit he can get overly emotional sometimes, but you needed a balance, not a total absence! "Aish, don't start up with that whole robot thing again... It's completely wrong, and inhuman," he pointed out in a sharp voice, though as he looked toward Mina his mood softened. "I'd actually say she's listening to her emotions. Y'know, like a normal person," he pointed out, seeing this whole thing very differently, "You're staying for us, not work, right? I mean, it's so rare we all have time. The last time we saw each other...was it two months?"

"Aahahaa, I didn't get to go that time," Seven lamented with a fake sobbing sound. He was kidding around now, but it had been kind of depressing... He hadn't seen them in... what, half a year? He saw Mina through the security cameras, but he hadn't seen anyone in person for quite a while. Though, even as he was fake-crying, he lifted the champagne bottle and poured Mina another glass at her request. It was free, so of course she should drink up!

Mina looked at Zen, surprised how clearly he read her. Was she so transparent? That worried her a little, given the inner turmoil she experienced with this love triangle. Although, Zen was already fully aware of her feelings. He knew she loved him, they had explicitly confessed to each other. In most love stories, that would’ve been it. They’d be a couple. But, no, she had to feel the same for Yoosung. People were lucky enough to find one person in a lifetime they felt so strongly about. She managed to find two, in the same chatroom, on the same day, and now her heart was so heavy. She was grateful Zen didn’t face her with any sort of ultimatum that night. He was giving her space and time… but she knew he was probably getting restless. She smiled, giving a nod of confirmation that he was right. The party wasn’t what she cared about; she just didn’t want to lose any chance to be with them.

Mina giggled a little at Seven’s ‘heartfelt’ lament, satisfied to see her glass fill back up. “Oh, you didn’t miss anything Seven,” she tried to comfort him. “The actual convention was really boring. Just a bunch of drones, phones and cameras. Oh, right, there were those cat ear headphones… I actually meant to give them to you,” Mina mentioned, only just remembering months past about the headphones. Of course, that led her mind into flashes of those dangerous conversations. The explicit flirting, moans, and teases that snowballed into phone sex with both men. “But, yeah, I wouldn’t want to pass up any opportunity to spend time with all of you. I wish we could meet up like this more frequently,” Mina said, wishing they could see each other in more casual settings. Even if they tried to set aside a day every month, she knew that it would be impossible to arrange. Everyone had work, and Yoosung had school, and no one’s schedules were consistent.

Seven could figure the event itself was boring. Haha, not that he didn't think those expos and events weren't important and doing good things, but he doubt anything fun usually happened. It was just a time to see the RFA, and he had been held up by work... It really got to him that night, he couldn't really sleep, but he wouldn't mention any of that. He didn't want to bring the mood down Besides, he was getting to see them all and Mina today, so he shouldn't complain. He had the night off, so he was happy! At least until he got home. Then he was looking into Jihu. "Oooh, cat headphones! I bet it looked cute," he exclaimed and smiled, putting an end to his despairing act. He wouldn't say, but he imagined them on Mina. Cute! He also wondered if Jumin got a pair... "Don't worry Mina, once we get super old and retire, we'll have nothing but time!" he said optimistically with a wave of his hand. Though, with his luck, he'd be the one still working... Maybe if he got carpal tunnel, he could retire? That may be nice.

"That's way too long," Zen said with a flat look towards Seven, not finding his statement encouraging, though he got the feeling it wasn't supposed to be. He had such a weird sense of humor... He turned his attention back to Mina quickly though, because he didn't want his eyes to leave her for too long. "We can see each other more often. Maybe we can start planning more things in the chat... and not everyone has to match up. It'd be nice just to see each other whenever possible," he suggested, considering the fact that they didn't need to always be ALL together. They didn't need to be the RFA to see each other at times. Also, he suggested this with the slight personal agenda of possibly having a meeting with just them two. Or, maybe an event where he could see Mina without Jumin irritating him or Jaehee peering over his shoulder. He didn't mind Jaehee, she was a good friend and support! But she could be a bit intense over his love life, and he felt like he couldn't touch Mina like he wanted to when she was around.

"Ooooh, good idea," Yoosung blurted, though he wasn't looking at anything particular and took another drink, which he swore just kept getting more full. The idea seemed good... Heheh... "Yaa, Mina, I'm just a student~! We'll have so much time together," he mentioned excitedly. He was probably the least busy of all of them. Sure, he had homework, but that could be done at anytime. He wasn't restricted by work hours or rehearsals.... Aaaah, imagine all that time with just Mina and him!! He could hold her hand, hug her, and kiss her all over without anybody caring! Hehehehe.

Mina had to agree that Seven’s sentiment didn’t exactly make her heart swell with joy. After all, why waste their youth with just work? She longed for the days of her youth. Even with a good degree, she was having problems finding a sustaining job. If she could use her social network, she would probably be in a comfortable position by now. However, all those connections and recommendations would likely alert her father where she was. So, she was starting from the very bottom. She really took being born into a wealthy family for granted, now that she was trying to build a resume from scratch. Which meant two part time jobs, and the RFA position. Luckily the party coordination came with a free apartment, which made things easier. Still, the stress was a lot, especially when her friend group was primarily online. At Zen’s suggestion, she couldn’t help but wonder why they had never thought of that previously. Nothing was keeping them from meeting up if their schedules allowed it. The only place they couldn’t go was Rika’s apartment. 

Mina looked at Yoosung, finding his enthusiasm cute. “Hehe, I agree that’s a good idea. We shouldn’t need special events to meet up. It’d be nice to hang out more casually,” she agreed, fully on board with the idea. It’d be nice to- Aaaah, it was an exciting thought, before the actual possibilities flooded her mind. If she spent more time with one of them, she’d end up sorta… dating them? It’d only be natural. How things escalated over the phone, she could only imagine what would happen alone at Yoosung’s dorm or Zen’s apartment. And the thought of officially choosing one sent her heart into unpleasant rhythms. A part of her wished she could just make a damn choice, because this was becoming stressful. Yet, she couldn’t be satisfied imagining herself with only Zen or Yoosung, knowing the other would be rejected. She almost wanted to grab the whole bottle from Seven and chug it, but that wouldn’t be a good idea. “You know I’ve got a couple jobs though, right? My schedule is a little all over the place,” Mina admitted, twirling a piece of her wavy hair between her fingers. “But It shouldn’t be too hard to arrange more frequent meet ups with all of you though. I can always trade shifts around too,” she said, not wanting it to sound like she was trying to avoid personal meet ups. 

“What is it you do, Mina? I don’t believe you’ve ever clarified that,” Jaehee asked, realizing she didn’t actually know Mina’s positions. Actually, Mina was pretty quiet when it came to her personal life. In the chat, the conversation never seemed to be able to get that far. Either Mina would change the subject or leave the chatroom, it seemed. At first, she found it incredibly suspicious, but now she was just concerned what sort of lifestyle her friend led. She was an adult, but she accepted a position at the RFA so easily… Which involved moving where she lived. It really made her wonder.

“Oh, I just work whatever job I can,” Mina shrugged lightly. She took a drink of wine, as if indicating that was the answer she was giving, the end. Honestly, it wasn’t like her jobs were secrets. She was just embarrassed. She was an adult, with a degree, but no one was interested without any of her work history. She couldn’t use her old life to bolster her new one, and it was depressing.

“Don’t you have a degree?” Jumin asked, finding it surprising that Mina was merely working part-time jobs to get by. She really shouldn’t have an issue if she was following protocol.

“Aaah, yeah,” Mina said, eyeing the bottle of wine. This was making her uncomfortable, even with liquor on board; she wouldn’t let herself get talkative about that stuff. She was incredibly nervous Seven would pick up on something further than the disillusioned rich girl running away from her family. “Anyways, I’m normally off on Thursday’s,” she added, bringing the conversation back around. She’d be happy to set up a date to meet up already. It would give her something to look forward to.

Zen didn't like how his idea sort of turned against him, but Yoosung probably misjudged how much time he'd really have. Now that he was taking school seriously, it was quite time consuming. Plus, as Mina pointed out, she isn't someone who's free all the time. He didn't know exactly what she was up to, but two jobs, even if they were part time, ate up a lot of free time. He'd have just as much opportunity as Yoosung, so he wouldn't be discouraged. "Then it's decided. We'll make more arrangements where we can! Haha, I'm excited already," Zen noted with a smile, looking forward to time with Mina that wasn't so restricted. Not only was Jumin ruining his mood, but also these parties... They were suffocating, and they had to abide by all the social rules as to not give the RFA a bad name. Sure, they had messed around a little last time, but only in words. He could never do the things he wanted... So it'd be very nice to meet outside one of these events.

"Ooh, days off.. I'm jealous," Seven lamented, feeling like he never really got a break unless he had a good excuse like today and the RFA party. But it was probably for the best that he didn't meet up too often. "But it's a good idea. That way you have more opportunities to see us," he quickly said to change the mood. He didn't like to bring things down. Even though it was a joke, he didn't want them thinking too much about it!

Yoosung looked over at Mina and stared for a moment before his smile grew. His hand tightened secretly around hers as his excitement grew. "Thursssday? It wouldn't hurt to skip.. those," he realized excitedly, unabashedly talking of skipping school. Well, it wasn't so bad! They had that thing where you could watch classes online. He could catch up! And even if he couldn't... Seeing Mina so much would be so worth it! To think of all the opportunities he'd have... It made him eager.

Mina was swarmed with feelings of excitement and anxiety. She was excited for the chance to see everyone a little more. Maybe she would force herself to focus on the happier emotion, because everything was up in the air. She wasn’t sure what she would do, so she was going to avoid the idea of finally having to make a choice. For now, she would be happy merely sitting between them, enjoying both their company. The chance to spend casual time with both of them was very exciting too. She glanced over at Seven, feeling a pang of grief for the overworked hacker. He’d likely have an impossible time actually meeting up… still, maybe they could come visit him at his place? She felt like Seven would benefit from company from time to time… although, he apparently had that maid.

Mina tilted her head at Yoosung’s slurred words. For a moment, she didn’t even register the content. She did, however, realize her sweet little Yoosung was past the point of buzzed. Then, she realized he was blatantly talking about skipping school. She then looked at Seven skeptically, wondering how many times he had refilled Yoosung’s glass. She kept seeing the blond boy drink from it, yet it never seemed to empty. Oh boy, Yoosung was going to be hurting tomorrow.

\------------

The next couple hours went by quickly. Conversations carried on during dinner, and after the meal was done, the fundraiser’s auction began. Time felt as if it was beginning to crawl, as obscenely expensive items were brought up. Then the bidders would begin the back and forth. Conversation had died off mostly because the room was quiet with the exceptions of those bidding and the auctioneer. She kept drinking her wine, hoping her inebriated mind could somehow make this more exciting. So far, no luck.

Zen was having trouble paying attention as the event dipped into the quiet auctions. Each one was more boring, the item up for grabs being bland or overly gaudy for his tastes, and all these people throwing money around... He knew it was helping a good cause, but he could never be comfortable with it. The numbers never got this high in the RFA party, and he'd like to keep it that way... Maybe that was counter-productive thinking, but people who threw around the word "million" just seemed off to him. He'd rather not associate with them. Plus, they did well enough with their price range. V's photos were in a nice section and attracted a relatively good, well-respected crowd. Zen could relax there, and their goals would still be met. But here... with each passing moment, he was feeling more and more suffocated.

When he glanced at Mina, he got the same vibe from her. It was good to come and all, but this was beginning to get tedious... They had already shook hands with everyone, and the RFA had made a good appearance. He didn't want to stick around for the next twenty items or so... Mina would agree, right? His eyes curiously glided over to Yoosung, who looked on the brink of passing out. His liquid courage had done him well before, but it was becoming a disadvantage... 

This was a good moment then. Zen would get Mina out of Yoosung's weakening grasp and they could go off on their own little event. He didn't intend anything dirty... but it would be nice to get closer. He wanted to feel like they were on a date. Maybe he was being selfish, but it was too tempting. It was the perfect time, with Yoosung out for the count. At least, enough that he probably wouldn't notice the two slipping away. "We won't be weighing in on any of this... Is it necessary for us to stay, Mina? We've already met the guests," he pointed out with a smile, and though it sounded like a general question, his voice was low enough that Mina was the only one who could hear him clearly. "What do you say? Want to get out of here?" he asked, making obvious he was including just them. He didn't want her thinking the whole RFA should leave... That would probably ruin his intentions.

Mina was having flashbacks to being a child and being dragged to these events. Back then, the numbers didn’t phase her, because she had been born an elite. And children just couldn’t really comprehend the difference between thousands or millions. Now, as a struggling young adult, the numbers were genuinely pissing her off. She was struggling to make end’s meet here, and these people were throwing out years worth of her income in one night. And the items weren’t even practical or in some cases, even attractive.

Mina glanced over at Zen, relieved for some mental reprieve from listening to large numbers being thrown out. At his suggestive, an interested smile popped up. It wasn’t like the event had anything going on after the auction, and there was likely another couple hours of this ahead of them if they stayed. They already took place in the social hour, which had been the most important reason they came. So, it wasn’t like they’d do any harm to the RFA slipping out. Seven and Jumin were the only members of the group who could theoretically bid on anything, and unless there was some special car, Jumin would be the one making the contribution. “Yes, please, I don’t think I can handle another minute of this,” she whispered back to him. She had no idea what this would lead to, or where they would even go, but frankly those were secondary thoughts. Right now, she was only focused on getting out.

Zen liked her answer. He didn't exactly know where they would go, but anywhere was good. It was away from her, and they could be on their own... It was a new kind of thrill. They could just go and let their feet carry them wherever... Heh, he was getting excited, in a happy way. "Good answer," he chimed with a smile. He scooted his chair out quietly and took Mina's hand into his as he stood. He knew they would get weird looks from the RFA members... but he didn't care much anymore. He just wanted time with Mina. "We'll be going first. Take care of things here, Jumin," he said, which was the only time he'd refer to the guy without some attitude. Though, he still was thinking of him badly, since these people were his kind... Ugh, he probably felt at home here, and was the only one who had the potential to buy anything.

"Bye~" Seven said, his voice toned down so that it didn't catch attention of any auctioneer or whatever. He didn't want to accidentally bid two million on some weird bejeweled dog statue. Anyways, this whole thing was entertaining... but he was worried. Zen and Mina were leaving together? But Yoosung seemed so out of it...What a shame! He wanted to slap the boy in the back of the head to wake him up. However, he didn't even have to when Zen started stepping away with Mina.

Yoosung didn't have the clearest head, and he felt like his eyelids would fall at anytime... All the voices were a bit dull, and just sounded like a lullaby to him. That was, until, his relaxing hand felt a tug. At the feeling of Mina's hand slipping away, his retightened around hers and his mind immediately was given a shock. This small disturbance jump-started his brain, and he immediately looked over to Mina, who was near Zen. Eh? What? They were leaving? "Wh-where?" he suddenly asked, as if offended. Where did they intend to go? With just the two of them?! That couldn't happen. "Me... me too! I'm going too!" he suddenly said, abruptly inviting himself to this outing. Mina wouldn't be going anywhere with Zen without him! He would lose... His heart suddenly picked up in fear. He'd lose her... he couldn't...

Mina felt a bit weird loosening her grip of Yoosung’s hand as she took Zen’s. She really wished every thing she did with one of them wouldn’t swarm her with guilt about the other. Although, it wasn’t like she was being under-handed… the two were wholly aware of each other. Still, maybe that’s why her mind barraged her with images of the three intertwined. She liked the idea of being shared between them. Of course, that concern wasn’t held for long as Yoosung’s grip straightened once again. And she felt better that way, even with the mild concern the two may get angry at each other. At least she had them both with her. “Haha, okay Yoosung,” she said with a little laugh. She wouldn’t say no to him, and it was probably safer for her to have them both with her. Things may escalate if she wandered away with one of them, and she had to refrain from that yet… She hadn’t made a choice yet, after all.

Jaehee felt a rush of panic as Zen got up with Mina, saying the two were going to go off. By themselves? This late? They both had had a few drinks. It seemed like a recipe for disaster. What if the two got too close or looked too much like a couple? What is someone got a picture and posted it online? She really wished Mina would just go with Yoosung. The idea of Zen’s career being damaged haunted her. Luckily, Yoosung being intoxicated made him unusually bold. For once, she was thankful for Seven’s antics. Yoosung being with the two relaxed her immediately from the protest that had been bubbling under the surface. “Alright, be careful you three,” Jaehee whispered with a little wave goodbye.

Jumin merely waved his hand at Zen in acknowledgement that he would indeed take care of things. His eyes were focused on the items being auctioned off. He heard that a princess-cut diamond collar might be making an appearance. If that was the case, he needed to make sure he got that for his precious Elizabeth the 3rd.

“Alright, let’s get out of here,” Mina insisted, feeling as if they may start drawing attention to the table. Although, in reality, all eyes were on the auctioneer. It was a little weird to realize how distant she was from this rich world. She wasn’t sure if that was something she was proud or ashamed of. With both their hands in hers, she led them out of the venue. The night air was warm and pleasant, but she realized she wasn’t really sure what they would do now. She thought back to what her, Minchul, and friends would do when escaping parties like this. They’d be drunk, but the night would still be young… Hah, it was incredibly tempting to try and recapture her youth.

Zen felt frustration bubble up as Yoosung interjected himself into their endeavor. Ugh, he thought he was completely out... Haah, there was no helping it, he guessed. He could get angry and give his junior the boot once they got outside, but not only would Mina not appreciate that, he wasn't that mean-spirited. He should just count himself lucky that he was getting some time with Mina without the entirety of the RFA watching. Also, for the time being, it may have been good for Yoosung to invite himself, acting as a magic shield against Jaehee's concerning, yet dagger-like, stares. This way, he could avoid the whole 'your career is in danger' spiel.

Anyways, with goodbyes through with, they could finally move out. He was a bit concerned over where they'd go, especially with a tagalong... Maybe he should pick somewhere chilled and non-romantic? With any luck, the drunken college student may pass out along the way. They could drop him off at his place and continue on their own... It was wishful thinking, but judging by Yoosung's demeanor, it wasn't too farfetched. However, before he could really think of a place, Mina hastily pulled them out of the stuffy banquet hall. He could imagine how suffocated she must have been... He followed her pull without fuss, though gave her a curious look as she seemed like her footsteps were leading them somewhere with purpose. Or ,at least, were trying to. "So, any ideas for where to go? You seem excited... Well, just know that wherever you decide, I'm fine with it," he noted, allowing her to pick without requiring his input. He wanted her to have fun, above all.

Yoosung was caught up in Mina immediately, dazzled by her adorable laugh and the way she took charge of him. He followed her hand easily, like a puppy on a leash, and his eyes were lovingly glued to the back of her head. He couldn't focus on the conversation at hand, his brain muddled too much by alcohol and thoughts of Mina. He always wanted to make her laugh more... smile more. He'd really do anything if she wanted him to. If it excited her... His focus came back a bit at Zen's voice, blinking back the cloudiness that was taking over his head. Where were they going? Eh, he guessed it didn't matter. Zen probably thought the same. Anywhere with Mina was fine.

Mina paused her footsteps at Zen’s question, realizing he was right. She was excited, and she guessed that desire to relive her younger days was just too tempting to pass up. Although, this stuff was a little less cute as a full-grown adult than the harmless tomfoolery of a bunch of teenagers. However, she’s done this many times, and there was never any risk of being caught. Turned out public pools didn’t exactly invest in security. As long as they didn’t leave a mess, it would be fine. She looked at him, beaming. “Mm, really? Then, yes, I think I do. Hold on, though, I don’t actually know this area- er, I guess I shouldn’t say that,” she grimaced a bit. Living in a confidential apartment sucked in a lot of ways. She couldn’t use any drawers, and she couldn’t allude to where she lived in any capacity. “Anyways,” she released their hands, since she needed to rummage in her purse.

A quick google search brought up a list of local pools. She clicked the closest one, making sure it was an outdoor one. Hitting directions, she mentally mapped out which turns to make. Luckily, there was one close. “It’s nearby,” she said, vague on what ‘it’ actually is. It was kinda fun leading them into a little adventure like this. Although she wondered if they’d still be on board… If she thought they were actually at risk of being caught, she wouldn’t suggest it. After all, Zen’s career was delicate in that manner, Yoosung was still a student who’d be looking for a job soon, and she didn’t want any sorta record herself. She was confident it would be fine.


	6. Chapter 6

Mina put her phone away, grabbing at their hands again. She only paused at the streets, reading their numbers to make sure she was on the right path. Luckily, even a bit drunk, she was pretty good at navigating cities. “Okay, here we go, tadaa~” Mina said, releasing their hands and gesturing at the fenced in pool, visible in the moonlight. “I know this is a bit of a weird suggestion, but I’ve done this before… numerous times,” she explained, beaming in excitement. She hadn’t done this since… well, it felt like a lifetime ago. A past life. It was nice to grasp this feeling again, even in a fleeting way. Plus, it was with the two people who meant most to her in this new life. “Never been caught. We’ve just gotta climb on over,” Mina said as if it was simply. Although, looking up at the fence, it looked taller than the ones she remembered.

Zen attempted to look over her should a little to see where exactly she planned on going. It had to be a very general thing, for her to not know where it was and also assume there would be one around. He stepped back before getting a glance, though, because he realized maybe it being a surprise would be more entertaining. Mina seemed very excited about it, so it made him so curious... It felt like this reaction could be one of two things, which ironically were opposites. Either it was a past time, something she enjoyed in the past and wanted to share or relive, or it was something new she eagerly wanted to try. He was interested. He had no qualms as she led them both forward again. The way she reconnected their hands... it was undeniably cute. He'd follow Mina anywhere.

Yoosung blinked, not sure what she planned. In fact, his brain was more grasping at the fact she separated their hands. He wouldn't get too upset, since she was trying to hold her phone, but... couldn't she do it one-handed? Once she finished, his lagging mind didn't react fast enough to grab it again. Instead, without hesitation, she reclaimed his hand in hers. His heart skipped what felt like multiple beats, and he felt so euphoric. That she wanted his hand. That she wanted him. He didn't even notice she had Zen's too, because he just focused on the happiness of being loved. He wanted to hold onto this forever.

He was floating on a cloud the entire walk, and before he knew it they were stopped at a fence. He stepped forward a little curiously, seeing a bright pool past the gate. No way...? They were going there? If he wasn't drunk, he wasn't sure if he could make the leap. It wasn't allowed; there was even public property and no entry signs. But while his anxiety was pushed back, he was excited. He never had done stuff like this, ever. In high school, he was such a teacher's pet and all he did was study. He even had a curfew, which he always obeyed. In college, even though he was less studious or strict with himself, he had no motivation to do anything. Since Rika died, he felt suffocated and didn't move forward from that one square. Basically, his life was like stale white bread, at least before Mina had come into his life. This was a tantalizing offer... he wouldn't refuse it. His mind was so caught up in thoughts of the new experience, he didn't really consider what swimming in a pool meant.

Zen was catching up as they entered the vicinity of a medium-sized gathering of apartments. Haha, amazing. Mina either left a very interesting life beforehand, or she was very adventurous and bold. Either way, he was dazzled. It was a big jump, and Yoosung was still here, but he found himself not minding as much as he thought he would. After all, it was time with Mina, and she had chosen this out of all the places to go. You know, she would never swim in that dress. Whew, this girl was something else. "Hehe, I would have never expected... Mina, you never told me you were the bad girl type," he mused, eyes moving from the pool over to Mina. She was quite gung-ho about this too... not embarrassed at all. Even he would be anxious to suggest this, even if the intentions weren't dirty. It was so easy to assume with this and jump to conclusions. She was very impressive. "Hmm, though it's a bit high... Can you get up on your own?" he asked curiously, judging the height of the fence once more. They must have an intruder problem... That wouldn't stop them though. They could find a way through, even if Mina couldn't go up herself. He was more than willing to help her up.

Mina moved her gaze from the height of the fence to Zen, beaming a bit. A part of her wanted to tell Zen and Yoosung so much about her past. The people she used to be close to, her partner in crime, what she had been like in school, the hobbies she had… However, she tried to remind herself that she needed to shut herself off from that stuff. She needed to be vague. It would be disastrous if the RFA ever found out she was who she was. Although, she guessed most of her tales would really just fit in line with a girl born into riches. Nothing would be suspicious unless she made a grave step. Maybe she was just nervous about talking about the past, because Minchul was in almost every story. She still hadn’t even spoken his name aloud since leaving her parent’s house. Another thing was, the two may look at her differently. She didn’t want Yoosung looking at her, impressed and stunned, saying ‘wow, you came from a whole different world’ like he sometimes did with Jumin in the chatroom. Although, Yoosung’s reaction didn’t worry her as much as Zen’s. He frequently was frustrated with the elite and seemed to write them off. What would he think of her if he knew she was more like Jumin growing up than him?

“I had my rebellious streak,” Mina confessed, trying to balance the line of what she wanted to share and what she could. At his question, she gave a curious hum. “Um, maybe,” she said as she walked a little closer, looking up. She wasn’t sure if this fence was taller than the ones she jumped years ago, or if she was feeling the alcohol blurring her mind. “Actually, I may need a little boost,” she confessed with an embarrassed look. She used to be so athletic too, but now work claimed most her energy. She hadn’t gone for a run in over a year now.

Although, at saying that, she realized she probably wasn’t the biggest concern. Mina looked at Yoosung, examining his expression. Oh boy, he was wasted. Seven really did a number on the poor boy. Hah, this may not pan out. She didn’t want Yoosung hurting himself. “Actually, I’m more concerned about Yoosung. Do you think you can get over? I mean… how many drinks did Seven pour for you?” she asked. It was hard to imagine how he could muster himself over the fence as he was. She would suggest Zen give him a hand, but she couldn’t imagine that panning out well with either of them.

Zen couldn't honestly imagine it. Mina, going around late at night and breaking laws? He never thought they were that similar. Rebellious in the past, but very docile as adults. He would like to talk about her streak one day... She had to have some very interesting stories! Maybe they could trade off... But, moving on from that, it was as he figured. The fence was too high to scale, especially when a bit tipsy... but it shouldn't be too much of a problem. "I'd be happy to help," he mentioned, smiling at Mina. His work-outs weren't just for show, so he felt confident that he could get her over. His boost would at least get her to the top... but, the fence was still very high up. He felt a little antsy as to how she would get down without falling. If she did, and no one was there to make sure she was okay. She could bust her head open! It made him a bit sick to think about.

Yoosung was snapped out of his trance when Mina addressed him, his name acting like some sort of alarm bell. He squinted at her question, which took a moment to sink in. Drinks.. how many had he had?... To be honest... "Uuhm, eh... I don't remember... One... Wasn't it two?? The glass was very deep. I never got to the bottom again," he recalled slowly from his distracted memory. He definitely didn't remember ever tasting that final drop after his first glass... Maybe he had sipped his second one instead of painfully chugging it? He didn't know. Though, then something else clicked. They didn't think he could get up! The realization hurt his pride. He couldn't be weak in front of Mina... no way! "B-but! I can get over... over it! I made As in PE... even the rope climb thingy!" he protested, not wanting to be viewed as weak or useless.

Zen somewhat doubted the boy's claim. That was in high school, probably about two years ago. Maybe he'd make it though. Either way, it would be no skin off of his bones. In fact, if he couldn't, the time with Mina made be cut short. She seemed desperate to include them both... He doubted she'd be a fan of abandoning Yoosung and continuing even if he was too out of it. So, it was in his best interest to have confidence. "If you're sure, you should go first," he instructed, giving him the benefit of the doubt.

"Eh? Why?" Yoosung asked, suddenly feeling a bit of pressure. Though, it was strange. Zen wasn't demeaning him or anything. Suspicious, but he didn't dwell on it too long.

"No offense intended, but I'm the only one that can boost Mina up to the top. It's still high though, and if no one is there to watch over her... she could fall and get seriously hurt. Go first, so you can spot her," Zen explained, having thought of this as Yoosung had a crisis incorrectly remembering how much he had drunk. Mina may find it embarrassing that he was watching out for her this much. It's not that he thought she couldn't get down safely. He just didn't want to risk it.

Yoosung considered it for a moment, trying to get over the fact he called him weak. Well, he guessed he didn't exactly, but still.. he didn't like him showing off. He couldn't say much sadly though, cos it was true. He didn't exercise, so there's no way he could lift an adult to any significant height. "Ooh... then... I guess I should...," he realized thoughtfully, though he was considerably less sure of himself. Though the alcohol staved off many worried thoughts, he couldn't keep away anxious predictions that he'd lose his strength and fall flat on his butt. It would be so embarrassing, but that just meant he could never let it happen. Though he was worried, it put a new, different kind of assurance in him. He couldn't make a fool out of himself! Mina was watching, after all! He took one last intimidated glance at the fence before giving it his best shot. Going up went surprisingly well, because he felt like adrenaline was helping him not fail, but the other side was a bit more bumpy. He could feel his arms lose stamina, so he decided about halfway down that he'd jump off to complete the trip. His landing wasn't so graceful, his balance immediately being thrown off. He fell back, hitting his head a bit, though he was quick to wave it off. "I'm o-okay. Fine! Everything's peachy!" he quickly said in a jumbled sentence, picking himself off the ground and brushing on his clothes. His face was reddening, and his mouth was a thin line as his insides suffered briefly from mortification. He could hear Zen laughing a bit...

Zen couldn't help but chuckle at the whole scene... Poor guy. But at least he had gotten up well enough. He turned to Mina after getting the laugh out of his system, crouching a bit and holding his hands out near the ground. "Alright princess. Your chariot awaits~" he hummed at her with a grin. He couldn't help but get more excited. This was happening, hm? He liked it, even more since Mina wanted this. It was so alluring. Ah, he couldn't help but fall for her more anytime he ever saw or talked to her.

Mina watched Yoosung struggle to recall the drinks he may or may not have drank. Seven must’ve been very smooth in keeping the younger boy’s drink full. Then again, the drunker Yoosung had gotten, the easier that would be. At least they had all had a good dinner, but even that wouldn’t save him from being drunk tonight and hungover tomorrow. As he insisted he could get over, she was visibly nervous. She hated to doubt him, because she knew that must cut into his pride a little. Still, the doubt came from a place of concern. Last thing she wanted was Yoosung hurting himself! The drop from the top of the fence was high enough that there could be serious damage. As he insisted he could get up, citing his high school gym class as evidence, she couldn’t help but find him cute. 

Zen’s suggestion of Yoosung going first had her eyes widen, a small “uh?” escaping her. She was unsure why Zen would be sending him ahead. Did order really matter? Well, besides the fact she’d have to go before Zen. The reason became clear, his explanation making sense. It warmed her heart how much Zen was looking after her, and Yoosung was then willing to take on being first. She didn’t think she’d necessarily need a buffer on the other side, but then again, she wasn’t exactly in top form. And even if she didn’t, it was lovely to think of how they’d both look out for her in all these steps in life-

Mina’s brain suddenly clicked, making her realize they were working together once again. For her sake. The thought was too powerful on her body, a warmth gathering somewhere very uncomfortable. Zen wasn’t even mocking Yoosung for his lack of exercise, and Yoosung wasn’t arguing with the situation laid out. At the idea of helping Mina, Yoosung took the responsibility of going over first. Her mind flashed back to the moment where the two removed Jihu’s hands from her, ready to attack to protect her. It made her heart pick up pace, skipping in unregulated rhythms. Surely she was being silly to attach these situations to the idea of a threesome working? Of course, it was stupid. It was one thing to work together like this; it was another to engage with her so intimately in front of each other. Then her brain decided to echo their voices in her ear from the technology convention. Although, they hadn’t been working together, they were still participating in competition. The other heard what was happening. Surely, they had to notice the fact that they were almost always a threesome? It was a dangerous thought, especially before getting near the pool. If she got this worked up from simple camaraderie, what would happen when they took their suits off? Ahaha, damn, she was excited and terrified all at once.

Mina’s attention snapped back to reality when Yoosung was at the peak of the fence. She sucked in a sharp breath, realizing how high up he was. She had to resist covering her eyes, wanting to watch over him. She flinched when he let go of the fence, coming back to earth with a loud thud. “Yoosung!” she gasped, before he waved it off and assured he was okay. It kinda looked like that would hurt though. She had that familiar urge to run her fingers through his hair soothingly. Although, they now had a fence separating, so all she could do was give a comforting smile. He made it to the other side in one piece. She was thankful for that, and now she hoped she didn’t fall on him. It wouldn’t be an issue, she assured herself. After all, even if she wasn’t active anymore, it wasn’t like she’d be using much stamina on the way up, thanks to Zen.

The important thing is Yoosung got to the other side in one piece, which meant this should be smooth sailings now. Which meant the pool awaited her, and she could hardly wait. She hadn’t been swimming in a year or two, despite how much she loved the water. This would be nice, and private… and a little dangerous. It made her insides quiver. She looked at Zen as he prepared to lift her up. She beamed at him, happy to accept the help. “Heh, thanks oppa,” she said with a wink.

Zen lifted her up high on the fence, and she quickly grabbed hold as high as she could and holstered herself from his hands into the chainlink fence. The view was kinda nice, although the moment she saw a fence division between Zen and Yoosung, she felt starkly uncomfortable. It was a silly feeling, and Zen would be with them again quickly, but she really felt much more at ease when they were all together. The top of the fence was a little awkward to navigate, having to move her leg over and straddle the fence for a moment until she was able to get herself in position to climb down. The thought of her panties being exposed didn’t faze her. Zen had already seen… well everything. Which meant she was more than comfortable sharing her body with Yoosung too. It was really embarrassing how much she was latching onto those dreams. She used to tell herself to shut them down in her mind, but they were popping up all over the place. The convention, tonight, on the phone, and everywhere else her brain could make connections. The idea of being between the two, them at her mercy as their hands greedily moved over her skin. A mouth on her neck, and another on her nipple. The sound of Zen’s throaty growl and Yoosung’s lewd moans-

-her foot missed the opening in the fence, yet her leg was expecting to find bracing. She wasn’t even sure how the small slip-up would have her losing her grip, but she did. Luckily, she was a little after the halfway point, so it wouldn’t be a devastating fall. It lurched her heart into her throat as she braced for impact

Yoosung was consumed by hot shame for falling. Zen's laugh rung in his ears for a moment, but as he finally got the courage to look at Mina he was instantly comforted. Her smile soothed his hurt pride. It wasn't one of pity or like he was a kid, it was just warm. He couldn't help but smile shyly back, his embarrassment ebbing away thanks to her. Though, worry replaced it as she was hoisted up towards the top of the fence. Hah, looking at it now that Mina was up there, it was really high... His stomach was doing flips. At least he was over here. If she was going over it by herself, he would be sick with nerves.

Zen had an easy time hoisting Mina up and getting her to a point where she wouldn't have to do much climbing. As he watched her, though, the angle was becoming a bit... problematic. It was a bit silly, since he had already seen a lot. But it felt different when she wasn't exactly doing it on purpose...and, more importantly, it was in person. He looked away off to the side in consideration, both for her and him. He suddenly realized, with this situation. How was he ever going to keep himself in check? He suddenly became worried, but he didn't have much time to dwell on it when he heard a thump.

Yoosung's eyes were on Mina the entire time she was on the fence. He was so nervous that she would slip, or lose her balance, or her grip would wear off. Though maybe he was just being paranoid. Mina was capable, and she didn't really have the air of someone who was frail. He was feeling a bit better, though, as she neared the middle area of the fence. She was making good progress, and showed no signs of getting tired. However, in a strange second, she suddenly missed her footing and was knocked completely off-kilter. Earlier his reaction time hadn't been the best, but when it concerned Mina, his body reacted as soon as possible, getting in position and acting as Mina's cushion. He caught her, with his arms around her waist to keep her from falling off to the side, and her inertia pushed him back down onto his back. He gave a small grunt, but was quick to sit them up and look at her from the side. "Mina! A-are you okay?" he asked in a panic. He heard another shout of Mina's name across the fence, but didn't spare it a thought.

Zen's heart had jumped quite horribly, and he was quick to start his own climb up the fence. Normally it wouldn't have worn him out, but he wasn't pacing himself well and his breath was a little disjointed. He was probably worrying over nothing, but he hated her being in danger at all. He swung his body over the top of the fence, shuffling back down and jumping off at the halfway point, his landing a lot more graceful than Yoosung's. He crouched down to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Does anything hurt?" he added, brows furrowed in worry.

Mina wasn’t exactly sure what happened, the fall passing by in a blur. One second she was free falling, and then the next she was on the ground, Yoosung sitting her up. Being drunk didn’t help, as her brain rushed to calculate what just happened. Oh god, she had gotten so wrapped up in thoughts of the two that she had made such a stupid mistake. It was pretty embarrassing, since the two had to keep stepping in for her tonight. She didn’t want to give them more cause to fuss over her, as they were both naturally protective already. She grinned sheepishly at him, “yeah, I’m okay, she said, happy to report no bumps or bruises. “Ahah, Good catch… Guess I’m out of practice, though,” she noted, disappointed in herself.

Moments after answering Yoosung, she have Zen beside her, worried over her too. Getting back over the fence, she wasn’t going to let her mind stray. Not that she had much control over it, but still, she should be able to manage a climb without pondering what a threesome would actually be like. Now, however, she wasn’t climbing any fence. And the two were close. The very notion of having contact with the two sent her mind spiraling. Again, she thanked god that these sort of reactions weren’t telegraphed overtly with a woman’s body. “Yeah, all good. It was a good thing Yoosung was here to catch me,” she said, in a vague praise to both of them. Zen for having the forethought to send him up ahead, and for a drunk Yoosung to maintain enough of his facilities to leap into action and catch her. Boy, these two were going to be the death of her. She almost wanted them to start clashing, because this in-sync behavior was giving her way too much fuel.

And the realization that they all made it in one piece to the other side set her stomach flipping. Not in an unpleasant way. More like anticipation for what was about to happen. It wasn’t like she had ignored the fact that swimming meant fewer clothes when she made the decision to pick a pool for their nighttime outing, but she had been firstly wrapped up in nostalgia. Now that they had actually leaped the fence, she realized she might have it out for herself. Maybe she didn’t mind being plagued by thoughts of the two like this. Maybe she just wanted to keep pushing the bounds of reality. Because, of course she would like her dreams to come true. It would be stupid to deny it. The idea of not having to reject either of them… the ability to indulge in both whenever she wanted to without guilt was tantalizing. She loved them both. She loved them both romantically, but they were very different people. The core important factors were in place… their affection, protectiveness, kindness, and many other traits were shared. It was a different dynamic with each of them, though. She didn’t want to have to pick. Her mind, loosened by alcohol, was being very honest with herself.

Mina realized she was playing a dangerous game, but she didn’t have much of an intention of stopping now. Especially since they were really just getting started. “No need to worry,” she assured both of them once more. “And hey! We made it, so let’s enjoy our private pool,” she joked lightly. Although, saying that, she realized what was next. She had no shame when asking, “oh, can someone get my zipper? I can’t reach it without my zipper puller.” She hated dress designers for always putting zippers on the back, since she lived alone. She had to buy one of those contraptions, but without it here, she sorta needed a hand.

Yoosung relaxed against Mina when he heard that she was okay, his concern melting away and his insides warming at his praise. His mind grasped at a flash of that night, though his imagination saw her in person, giving him compliments and rewards. He shockingly made a good decision and put a stop to that, especially with Mina sitting up on him.

"Well, then I'm glad," Zen chimed, ruffling her hair lovingly before standing. The breath was almost knocked out of him at her question, though. One of them pulling her zipper? She was so brazen tonight, he could hardly handle it. She really intended to strip... How much? Uuh, bad thought. Though it made his stomach burn, he didn't offer to take care of Mina. One reason was that Yoosung was already at her back, so it would be more natural. And, more importantly, he didn't want to be faced with that much temptation. If he was back there, moving her silky hair out of the way and pulling down her dress's zipper, seeing her bare skin. He could already feel himself itching to kiss up her back to her neck. Ugh, it was getting hot... He decided to simply start unbuttoning his own jacket, purposefully not looking Mina's way because of his dirty thoughts and powerful jealousy.

Yoosung's heart caught in his throat, eyes widening a bit at her bold request. Her z-zipper? It was hard to use his liquid courage when he had literally no experience with this. He had never even kissed a girl... Or held hands, until tonight! He could feel that his face was red, but the alcohol still persuaded him to go forward. His hands were shaky, but not frozen. "Uuh, s-s... sure," he said awkwardly, his hand lifting to push her hair to the side. It felt good running his hand through the soft strands. He swallowed quietly. His other hand took the zipper, pulling it down at a moderate pace. Honestly, it shouldn't be such an alluring thing, but there was a reason movies only showed couples or love interests doing this. Once it was as far as it could go, his human instinct wanted to roll into the next natural act of unhook her bra, but refrained. Mina hadn't asked him to, and he would never do something she didn't want. "O-okay. It's, uh... done," he muttered, voice coming out as strong as it could through this close experience. This was also his first time noticing how good Mina smelled. He wanted to lean in and take her in completely. His mind even allowed this slightly, his body moving a bit forward.

"Need a hand?" Zen asked quickly, offering his hand to get Mina back on her feet. He conceded the zipper part, but he wouldn't allow Yoosung to go cheating like that! That's why he had left it to him, so nothing would escalate. That kid was more tainted than he had taken him for originally. Regardless, he was still here, and he'd make his presence known. With his free hand, he slipped off the jacket he had finished unbuttoning, revealing the white dress shirt underneath. He'd keep that part on, because not only was a see through wet shirt more tantalizing, but he also didn't want too much skinship. It was a bit too dangerous for him. He was already going to be tempted by Mina's body. He didn't want too much bare contact. Though, even with his shirt still one, he was unsure how he would keep that plan up. This place was private, quiet, and Mina was acting very eager. If she couldn't control her temptations, what would he do? He'd certainly lose at that point...

Mina smiled, warmed by the act of having Zen’s hand ruffle her hair. She was so attracted to any and all contact from the two of them. It was dangerous, being like this. Letting herself take off barriers of clothes. Letting herself indulge in both of them, despite how intense her desire was. Even knowing she probably shouldn’t be pushing boundaries this much, she was throwing most her care to the wind. Things were okay so far, and she knew temptations would be strong, but she also knew that they wouldn’t be taking any giant leaps. She was sure Zen and Yoosung would probably restrain because of the other’s presence, which was a bit of a shame, but it was the reality of the situation. Her dreams ignored such details.

Mina tried to resist a coy smile at Yoosung’s pace to fulfill her request. His agreement to it muddled with stuttering. It was so endearing. She liked his inexperienced, because he proved that while it may make him hesitant, he wasn’t going to throw in the towel. There was something possessive in her chest thinking that she was the first and only girl he has done any of this with. Of course, that didn’t mean she didn’t like Zen’s experience. It was also nice to be handled and matched. And eventually Yoosung would reach that level- er, well, probably. That was quite an assumption to make. She knew she wanted to continue to show him these intimate things. She felt a shiver travel down her spine pleasurably, wetness between her legs becoming uncomfortable. She thanked herself for the decision to wear black lacie panties and bra, since white would have been something to deal with. It was endearing how he took his time to unbind her, the feathery brush of his fingers as he did it was making her want a lot more brazen contact. Dangerous thought, but she couldn’t deny how much she wanted their hands all over her. “Thanks, Yoosung,” she said with a light purr. He was so precious and innocent, and she took such pleasure in the idea of tainting him a little.

Mina looked up at Zen, reminded of why they were there. Not to actually strip, but swim. Although she was comfortable where she was, she had the presence of mind to accept his hands. “Oh, yeah, thanks,” she said, feeling her legs weakened between the men turning her on. She took Zen’s hand, letting him pull her to her feet. On her feet, she slipped her arms through the armholes of the dress. She let it fall to a puddle of fabric at her feet, along with kicking off her heels to the side. She felt so at ease being so bare in front of the two of them. Of course, she had no intention of taking her intimates off. Skinny dipping, while feeling great, was a huge invitation for disaster. Plus, she wasn’t sure she was so shameless. Maybe if it was darker, but the pool area was illuminated, and the moon was almost full. She could make the two out with clarity, meaning they could see her just fine as well.

“Y’know, I used to swim all the time. Every summer I’d do laps in the morning,” she said, stepping away from both the boys to dip her toe in the pool. Ack, it wasn’t warmed. The chill shot up from her toe to make her shiver a little. Of course, most pools weren’t heated, were they? Although, it was probably better. She needed a cold shower at this point. Maybe it would control the three of them- not that she wanted them to control themselves. Although, she didn’t know if she wanted anything to escalate either. It was a weird limbo of desires. She wanted both of them, is what it came down to. Logic dictated a desire for caution, but she wasn’t currently wrapped up in those details so much. 

“Mm, the water’s kinda cold,” she observed taking a couple steps to position herself at the deep end of the pool. She tossed back a look at the two, “better just to jump in, then.” She took position, muscle memory kicking in, and then dived forward into the water. The cold startled her body, but in the moments it came to come up from the depths, she was already adjusting. She flipped her wet bangs out of her face, paddling over to the side of the pool to look up at the two. Admittedly, she had the intentions to enjoy the… ahem… show. Zen had already followed her lead by removing his jacket. She wondered if he intended to leave his shirt on… He had kept it on during their little FaceTime session too. Not that she was complaining. The water would make it see-through, and she also had many shirtless pictures of his saved to her phone. While the RFA in general disliked the amount of selfies he posted, the female members documented the pictures for their own pleasure. She was eager to see both of them less formal… hell, barely clothed, in reality. This was going past casual, and it wasn’t often she was going to be able to see the two like this. Her dreams would be interesting following this. After the phone sex with both of them, it felt as if her dreams had gained more definition. Her mind didn’t have to fill in the blanks of what noises they made in the heat of it, and when they came… Under the water, she pressed her legs together, trying to relieve the aching pressure building between her legs.

Yoosung fell forward a bit before realizing Mina had been stood back up, away from him. He cast a glare at Zen, because even if he hadn't seen what took place, he was certain he had a purposeful hand in it. Well, whatever... They were at the pool, with Mina, and Zen couldn't take up all of her attention. He slowly stood himself back up, skipping frontwards a little due to his awful balance. His mind was a bit clueless at this point, since he had never done this... He had never trespassed, and he had never come to a pool not in a bathing suit. How much was he supposed to take off? Was it better to leave more on? He certainly shouldn't remove everything, his courage only went so far and Mina hadn't done that, so it obviously wasn't correct. Then what was? Mina was... uuuh... in her underwear... Once he realized, his eyes were stuck on her as she loitered beside the pool, dipping her toe in the water. His vision trailed up her bare leg, over her lacy panties, to the small of her back- Her voice brought him out of it, causing him to realize he was staring. He squeezed his eyes shut to get a better handle on himself, though he didn't even have the chance to look away before Mina plunged into the water. Didn't she say it was cold?

Zen watched as Mina, not even taking a step away, slipped her dress off and let it fall sensually to the floor. Almost like it was foreplay, or something. Though what did he expect when going on an outing like this? It was inherently sexual, especially when it was a girl and her love interests. Luckily, he'd say he had the upper hand in this situation. Not only did he have experience in things like this, but he looked a lot better wet. Or at least, he'd bet on it. Yoosung wasn't exactly pudgy or out of shape, but he certainly lacked definition and could be classified as a tad lanky. Basically, the stripping wouldn't give him many points. Anyways, back to the point, he'd have to be careful here. Especially if Mina intended to tease him, which wouldn't be surprising. She was being so bold and playful. He was dreading it a bit, but he also was curious.

Zen stepped forward to the poolside after Mina had courageously dived in. At the side, he took off his shoes and socks while admiring her form under the water with a curled smile. He didn't know why he always took note of her appearance though. He always thought the same things. But somehow, each time, it felt like a new, tantalizing experience. He had seen her completely naked months ago, but this set his body a new kind of edge. It baffled him, but he loved it so much. He loved her so much. He knelled down and put his palm against the edge of the pool, eying Mina mischievously. What was her end game here? Or was she not sure either? Well, regardless, it would be fun to find out. He slipped in quickly with no hesitation. The cold shocked his system at first, but it passed relatively quickly. He then leaned his head back to submerge it, to get every inch of him used to the cold. When he popped back up, he let out a refreshing gasp, pushing up his bangs. Aaah, even nothing ended up happening, this was still a nice idea. The cold was uncomfortable, but also invigorating. His stress had been left behind.

Yoosung watched the two get in without any qualms, though he was still confused as to what he should do. Mina was in her... ah, underwear, but Zen was fully clothed save for his jacket. His shirt was see through, so he supposed it was like not having one on, which still gave Mina a view. His shirt was too dark for the water to do much. Hah, then again, what did he have to show off? But still... Mina had shown him a lot, it was only fair he try his best, even if her eyes likely wouldn't leave Zen's torso. He took a sharp inhale, the alcohol pushing him forward to undoing his tie and unbuttoning his top. He still felt a bit self-conscious of his less-than-desirable physique, but he asked a whole let less questions while drunk. He wanted to keep up, first and foremost! And he'd like to make Mina happy, no matter how miniscule of an impact he made.

Yoosung shrugged off his dark dress shirt, not putting anymore thought into his lack-luster appearance. Pants seemed like a little much though, especially with his underwear being light... so he decided to stop there. He, too, removed his shoes and socks, stepping up to the edge. How cold was it?? He was a bit nervous exactly how bad it was, but his hesitance cost him.

"C'mon, just get in here. It's fine in a second."

Yoosung felt a harsh jerk of his pant leg that sent him off-balance. His inebriated body lost his footing immediately, and he was sent crashing into the water. His mind froze, the frigid water settling deep inside his bones. Aaagh, it was awful!! He came up gasping, shaking his hair from his face and letting out a whine. He was shaking, but it did seem to wear off fast... He wasn't warm, by any stretch of the imagination, but it was becoming bearable. Though, the liquid courage was speaking into his ear. He shivered horribly, playing it up to the best of his abilities. He paddled over to Mina, which he didn't have to go far, and wrapped his arms around her miserably. Though she was cold too, he could feel some warmth... and some of his own. "Aaahahahaaa, c-c-cold... A-ah, so cold!" he complained, face nestling into the back of her neck. He might have been too bold, but he felt like Mina had set the mood by asking men to unzip her dress. Plus, he did know she liked him, at least a little... The mood justified his actions in his head, basically. Plus, Zen took her away before. He was ready to play hardball now.

Mina watched Zen as he prepared to get into the pool. She was admittedly a tad disappointed he wasn’t revealing more, but the water would fix that in a way. Plus, the guys would undoubtedly be aware of each other, so it made sense if they weren’t exactly stripping down to the point she was at. As he approached the end of the pool, she caught that look in his eyes, and she couldn’t help but smile impishly back. She didn’t know what she wanted from any of this. Okay, that was a lie, she confessed privately to herself. She knew what she wanted, but she also knew she wouldn’t get it. So, why torture herself and the boys like this? Well, she couldn’t deny the anticipation was addicting. At the convention, she wondered how far it could really go. She supposed tonight she would find out. Barely clothed, wet, private… the entire situation was a minefield that she was carelessly sprinting across. When Zen got into the water, soaking himself entirely, Mina was pretty sure she could hear a crowd of fangirls screaming out somewhere. The man could be rich as Jumin if he just took all the modeling gigs offered to him. However, that wouldn’t be the Zen she loved. His integrity to stay committed to his passion was commendable. She wished she had that sort of drive with any job she had. Still, Mina would never deny she didn’t enjoy his looks. At the gasp he made, her body reacted. She only ever wanted to hear more noises from them.

Mina looked over to Yoosung, curious to how the younger man was doing in the midst of all this. She doubted Yoosung had any experience with anything like tonight. Even the alcohol he had on board was new for him. She privately hoped he wasn’t simply going along because he was drunk and standards loosen as a result. She’d hate to have taken advantage of him in the situation and have him wake up tomorrow with hundreds of regrets rolling over him. She was a little surprised when he began to unbutton his dress shirt. She briefly imagined her own hands getting the honor to undress him. Without the shirt on, Mina’s eyes had to trail along the crook of his neck, down his collarbones, down his torso. She liked both their bodies, she affirmed in her mind. She liked the idea of exploring, kissing, pressing against their skins as beads of sweat- ahaha, Her mind was wandering. She could thoroughly enjoy both of their body types, and if anything, she liked how different their types were. It gave her so many ways to enjoy them.

Mina’s mind was so busy fixating on the boy’s appearances that she only came back when Zen sent Yoosung into the water. Poor Yoosung’s hesitation cost him, it seemed. The noise she made was somewhere between a giggle and a gasp. It was actually incredibly endearing to her when the two were brotherly to each other. Although, she wondered if that made her dreams more or less likely. The two had camaraderie of their own, but that may make it impossible- Of course it was impossible. Why was she even pondering this? She watched as Yoosung came up, feeling a little pang of sympathy. He really didn’t even get a second to brace himself for the incoming shock. The whine he made after coming back up was alluringly adorable. Her mind flashed back to the night in her apartment, phone next to her as her fingers desperately explored herself as if they were his tongue.

Yoosung was normally the easier one of the two to predict. However, riding on that drunk high, she wouldn’t be able to prepare herself for his next movement. His hands curling around her, brushing her breast so briefly but enough that her entire body pulsed excitably. The dirtier part of her brain wanted to lead his hand back up there, but instead his hold properly settled around her waist. Hah, that wasn’t intentional, was it? The pressure between her legs was already dangerous, and there wouldn’t be a chance to relieve it until she was by herself with her toy. She was surprised with Yoosung’s boldness, feeling fireworks in her chest at all the contact. She found her body leaning back into it. His gravity was too much for her to resist, and she was powerless to even want to resist it. Besides, she had brought them this far. She had no intention of saying no to anything. She didn’t want to say no. She wanted their hands all over her. There was no way she could deny that, with her body so easily folding into Yoosung’s touches.

Mina couldn’t help but have a bubbly laugh escape her at Yoosung’s complaint. Her hand went to soothingly trail her fingers through his hair. She was always so tempted to touch either of them, that she was going to indulge when given such a good opportunity like this. “Aw, poor Yoosung,” she said smoothly. “I didn’t realize you were so sensitive to the cold,” she said, slightly teasing him. It was cute, and more than anything made her want to snuggle up with him to try and cure his ailment. “I can certainly try to warm you up~” she said, now instead of just lightly leaning, she was pressing the curves of her body against him. Even with the cold water around them, she certainly felt a heat inside coil where their bodies met.

Yoosung practically melted when he felt Mina lean into his touch. She liked it, which made him just want to hold onto her tighter. The skin on skin contact set him on fire like nothing before, and it was giving him a different kind of drunkenness. Like the drinks at the party, once he got a taste he found himself just wanting more. He'd like to go deeper, and Mina seemed willing to refill his glass. Her voice vibrated through his ear pleasurably, and that feeling traveled down his spine in a chill. At this closeness, it probably wouldn't have mattered what she said. Her voice alone was intoxicating. As if it wasn't enough, she shifted to press her body against his. A shockwave was sent through him, and the heat that rose made the thoughts of the frigid water disappear. He gave a shaky breath against her to relieve the pressure is his chest, mind, and torso.

Zen had been satisfied at first torturing Yoosung a little bit, like how an older brother teases the younger. But then things started to strangely... escalate? He guessed he should have seen it coming, since Mina's intentions were already a bit lewd inviting them out to swim, but he didn't see this coming. Yoosung initiating? It was so strange, since he could still remember how he looked, and acted, as a highschooler. He wanted to go in and break it up... Pull Yoosung off of Mina, because it made his insides burn with jealousy and anger. But that was before Mina looked so... into it? It made him more agitated, but he also realized he couldn't play cock blocker anymore. It wasn't so easy at this point. If Mina enjoyed it, he'd be blocking her too, so he'd need a different approach.

It was nerve wracking, because if he started, could he stop? His inner beast was itching, and if he scratched it, it would keep wanting more. What would he do if he went too far, but was too into it to notice? It sincerely scared him... though... on second thought, he had something to fall back onto. Yoosung. If Yoosung were here, he wouldn't be able to take advantage of Mina. It eased his fear, though he hated he had to think of that. That it was good Yoosung was present, and that if Mina said no to anything he'd be quick to jump at her defense. He took a deep breath to calm his jealous fire before making his way over. He couldn't end the inappropriate party, but he could join it, and Yoosung wouldn't be able to shake him off either.

"Hah, it's not that bad," Zen mentioned with a smooth voice, intending to out the college student while giving himself an entrance at the same time, "If you want to hang onto Mina, you should at least be honest about it." He intended to do it that way. No hints or games, he would just make his intentions clear. His hand lifted to cup her cheek, then trailed upwards to push some of her wet hair up out of her face. His other hand under the water traced her leg before leading to hike it up against his side. The nature of such a move lit his insides, and he liked it. His desire gave him the ability to tune out Yoosung. He leaned his body into hers, close enough for his mouth to be right next to her ear. "That's right, isn't it, Mina?"

Yoosung gave a quick glance to Zen, taken out of his high temporarily by the disturbance. He should be angry, and he honestly was a little. On the one hand, he wanted Mina all to himself. To savor her alone. But the fact was that they were always around Zen, and Mina liked Zen. That's why they weren't alone. That's why he would... have to share her. For now. It would be easy to pretend, at least while his mind was clouded. So, his eyes returned to Mina, half-lidded with desire. "Oh, o... okay... Mina. I wanted to touch you," he said blatantly, shifting his head so that his mouth was against the back of her neck. He pressed his body against hers in reply, and nibbled at her skin lightly.

Mina was pretty sure those dreams tainted her in a way she wasn’t going to recover from. There was her life before her dreams were flooded with the tantalizing image of both men indulging in her, and the after. The after, where her mind seemed to constantly be trying to convince itself that it was possible. That these two protective men, who both wanted her for themselves, would somehow share. She looked up at Zen as he came closer, his smooth voice giving her pleasurable goosebumps. The cold in the water was no longer a factor. In fact, given how hot her insides were getting, it didn’t make a difference to her. Cold pool, hot tub… warm bed… Any place, being with the two set her aflame.

Zen’s honesty surprised her. The three had been playing games until this point. Acting like what they said was just pretend. Sure, she had phone sex with both of them, in separate ways. She whispered dominating things in their ears in the back of a crowded room. But the touches had all been so restrained. They had to be. They were never alone, and the chances they were alone, they were who-knows how far from each other. It almost felt like they were all playing adult make-believe. That was, until this moment. The time of games and playing pretend seemed to be over.

Mina swallowed thickly as his hand cupped her cheek, eyes drawn to his sharp red gaze. She wondered how that inner beast of his was doing. Because her’s was an absolute mess. What started off as a warm hum in her body was being ramped up dangerously fast. The hot pulsing around her need and heaviness in her chest made it a little hard to remember to breath. Then his hand trailed her leg, leaving fire in its wake, before lifting her leg and closing any space between them. A whine trembled in her chest, coming from deep inside her throat. It startled her a little, because she’s never made a sound like that. A primal little call for help.

Then Yoosung spoke, confirming that this was no longer being done under any sort of pretense other than mutual want. All three of them were firmly in this moment. The two weren’t even playing tug of war with her, but rather she was firmly between the two. Back after her first dream, just sitting next to the two had sent her into a tailspin. The effect on her was even stronger tonight, and she was becoming afraid of the desire inside of her. That ravenous focus on their bodies, and the way it affected hers. She wanted them inside of her, so badly. She felt empty, and her body was screaming at her to be filled. Another whine trembled out of her at the feeling of Yoosung’s mouth on her nape. She couldn’t stop herself from squirming a little between the two, feeling such a painful and pleasant ache coursing through her body. It wasn’t just fire in her veins or lightning in her head. It was something beyond the forces of nature. Or maybe, it was intensely natural. Maybe it was a culmination of everything at once, that made her feel like she was in the middle of every type of natural phenomenon. 

Her name on their lips was sensual. The two had a hold on her, and she wondered if they realized how deeply rooted it was. How she’d do anything for both of them, right here, right now. Mina knew she wasn’t dreaming. Because this reached far deeper inside of her than any dream, and this was just foreplay. Or it wasn’t. It couldn’t be. But maybe? They knew the other was here. They knew they were sharing. Hell, they were talking to each other. This was the beginning of a threesome, it felt like. It made her unbelievably excited. The alcohol she had drank earlier didn’t hold a candle to the intensity of the high these two were giving her. “Zen… Yoosung…” their names felt like prayers on her lips. “I…I…” it was hard to speak. It was hard to follow their honesty, because there was still that anxiety that sat on her chest. That she would slip up and the whole thing would come crumbling down. That they could end up angry at her and resentful of each other. But… they had come this far, right? She was able to feel both of them so closely. She was surrounded by their heat. She loved it. She loved them. One of her hands was tangled in Yoosung’s hair, and the other settled on Zen’s chest, grabbing his wet shirt. “I want… you both t-to touch me,” she said, voice shaken by desperate quivers. “I-I need it,” she plead, the honesty was hard to muster. She anticipated and feared what would come next.

Zen could hardly hold back, feeling her body struggle against him. Just from that, he could feel her heat... and desperation. It made his mouth go dry, and his mind was getting dizzy. He had a high tolerance, but Mina could get him drunk in a matter of seconds. Though, honestly, what was happening? Maybe he should question this more than he was. If none of them disliked it, where would this stop? His mind stalled at her whines and his name coming out of her breathlessly. It reminded him of the face time call, only this was even more primal. She had gasped then, but now her throat was rumbling in uncontrollable heat and desire. He was getting to a similar state... If this was like then, only more charged, where was this leading them? A... actual sex? Her request left him breathless, her raw honesty and sexual friction setting his body on fire. After a moment, he tried to catch his breath, his chest heaving against her clutched hand. She was too much... too much... "M-Mina... If you say that... l-like this... what am I...?" his voice trailed off, eyes half-lidded and brows furrowed. If she tortured him like this... asking him to touch her... how could he hold back??

At this point, Zen couldn't control himself. He let his brain shut off and his instincts take over. That monster... it wanted to fulfill her wishes so badly. Her body was in desperate need, and so was his. His eyes noticeably shifted down, to look at her lips, before his head tilted and his mouth connected with her neck. He sucked at the skin, trailing up and savoring each inch. When he reached her jawline, he shifted and kissed her after hesitating away a moment, giving her an out to refuse. Immediately, he asked for permission to push it deeper. His hands already had permission, however, so while one stayed at her leg the other explored down her side to her butt. His hand slid underneath the fabric of her panties to caress the skin. He was far too into this... but he couldn't stop. Not after she asked for him. He was on fire, his blood was magma, and his desire was pressing against her.

Yoosung was in euphoria, hearing her voice and feeling her body in reply to his movements. He made her feel good, and her whines were his praise. His mouth slipped off of her as a pleasurable gasp left him, her hand in his hair set his body on edge. It was a little amazing how much he could be into this, and how much he could block Zen out. Even if they touched as a result of pressing Mina against each other, it didn't seem to register at all. Mina was at the center of their world, and anything else was blotted out as they finally indulged in her. Something they had probably wanted to do for almost a year now... The pressure was immense, and the desire to feel good and make Mina feel that way was powerful.

He sighed shakily at his name dancing on her tongue, hot breath filled with passion hitting her skin. His heart wouldn't have been prepared for what she wanted from him though. He had sort of left his mind behind when Zen came, but it was catching up now and noticing how crazy and charged this was. To t-touch her... Anywhere? That was a dangerous thought, but that's what it sounded like. As she begged that she needed it, he felt the true gravity and realness of this. He realized that it wasn't just him, Mina was suffering under this desire too. Her body was aching and pleading, and those wants had surfaced finally, and he... he wanted to take care of them. They included Zen, but that didn't mean he had to be aware of his presence. Only Mina did.

With a new drive and Mina's permission, Yoosung's hands came alive and unwound themselves from her waist. They went separate ways, one hand trailing up her chilled skin to explore her breast. He had never touched one before, of course, and he couldn't say he knew what to do with it... but instead of over-thinking or worrying about being good to her, he jut did what his instincts told him. He let his hand do what it wanted to, allowing it to massage and squeeze without second guesses. It eventually wished to push underneath her bra, which he also allowed. She asked him to touch her, with no rules or inhibitions. With that in mind, his other hand travelled southward. It was a little more hesitant, because this area... it was the most intimate, hot, and sensitive. Or so he had read. But she wanted him... and his curiosity was so strong. Eventually, his hand slid further, but didn't take the plunge to get underneath her underwear. He wasn't confident enough to touch the right places, but he was okay rubbing. That didn't need finess or accuracy, but could still feel good. Also, he made a note of how it felt... They were surrounded by water and this was described as being 'wet,' but it was different than he had imagined. It was slick and not as liquid-y as he had thought... Suddenly reminded of their phone call, he wanted to know what it tasted like. His mouth watered at the desire, which he tried to satisfy by pressing his mouth against her neck once more, sucking and biting lightly on her skin, and running his tongue along her anytime he decided to switch places. It was no substitute, but there was nothing he could do. He would just have to occupy his thoughts with how much he enjoyed Mina, and how much he could tell she enjoyed him. It really was mind-numbing...

Mina felt powerful and helpless at the same time. She realized how much of an effect she had on these two. That they would be so in love with her to go along with tonight’s requests, no matter how much they pushed boundaries of social decency. It made her chest swell with such deep affection that she wanted to cry. Those times waking up from wet dreams that felt impossible, leaving a hollowness in her chest… The hollowness was finally absent, and she felt overwhelmed with how much she wanted them. She to take care of them, and wanted to hand herself fully over to them. Which, she essentially did with her plea. She granted permission, and they didn’t refuse her. But, her dreams never accounted for how helpless she’d feel under their touches. The smell of the chlorine mixed with their scents, different musks that intermingled, driving her senses crazy. This was actually happening.

Mina felt as if she had somehow uttered a magic spell. The permission put a look in Zen’s eyes that made her aching center tremble in excitement. He hadn’t been kidding when he would talk about a beast, it seems. As she could tell, he wasn’t going to fight himself over this anymore. Why would he? She asked for it. She needed it, and he loved her enough to fulfill such a tall request. She took a sharp breath at his mouth on her neck, realizing how turned on she really was. With Yoosung and Zen moving together, covering so much ground on her body, she felt as if she was in sensory overload in the best possible way. Her dreams didn’t account for how truly good this would feel to be between the two. She voraciously met Zen’s lips as they finally mapped from her neck, reaching their destination. His consideration was sweet, even in the middle of all this heat. That he would hesitate, even for a split second. As if she would ever say no to him or turn back. She met his request for permission with her tongue, quickly accepting the opportunity to feel him deeper. It entered her mind, briefly, that this was their first kiss. It only made her craving deeper. She wanted to experience everything with both of them. She moaned into the kiss, unwilling to break it, but wandering hands felt so good, she couldn’t be quiet. Her fingers were trailing down the front of his dress shirt, frantically undoing buttons so her hand could slide underneath the wet fabric and make contact between their skin. Her blood rushed at the opportunity to feel how she affected his breathing and heartbeat more closely. At the feeling of him pressed against her, she was confident that this may actually happen, to completion. Yoosung and Zen were so enthralled with her, that the presence of the other party wasn’t inhibiting each other. She rocked against his erection, her body moving desperately between the two as she grinded her hips between the two.

Mina was having a hard time keeping track of who’s hands were doing what, a wonderful problem to have. She realized that with permission and alcohol on board that Yoosung did not hesitate to fulfill her wishes. It was incredibly captivating how both of them were jumping in to fulfill her plea, and for Yoosung to be so willing… This was his first time doing anything like this. His touches weren’t crippled with inexperience, honestly that didn’t seem to be a factor at all. She was so incredibly grateful when his hand found his way under her bra, fulfilling that desire he had unknowingly prompted earlier. Her hand removed itself from his hair, finding itself on top of the massaging hand. She wasn’t guiding or coaxing movements from him, she didn’t have to, but she felt the need to have his hand in hers. Maybe it was born from the fact she had held his hand through most the night, and the intensity of everything happening made her want a little anchor. A desperate moan rumbled in the back of her throat, tongue occupied by Zen, any noises that managed to escape where incoherent mumblings that may resemble their names, ‘please’ and ‘yes’.

Mina was a writhing mess between the two, only amplified when Yoosung’s hand made it to her aching heat. Her body screamed its approval as he began to give the throbbing area some well-needed attention. She was rocking at a faster pace between them. This had to be foreplay, there was no other way to describe it. And it was even going beyond that. Her heartbeat was so loud in her ears. She’s had sex before, and it wasn’t like she’s never had good or even great sex. But this made every other experience she’s ever had feel like a sad warm-up for this moment. Between the two, roaming hands and tongues gratified her entire body with such attention that she felt as if she was going to finally find sufficient release. Months of scratching the surface finally giving way to the thing she really wanted. That deepness that the two could offer her. A night she could finally sleep satisfied, and the hollowness in her chest wouldn’t bother her. She was a mess, and she was so close to release. She didn’t hesitate or question it, fully invested in this moment between the three. She was so close, so close so-

A loud bang and crackling noise jumpstarted her heart, and not in a pleasant way. A flash of light in the sky disoriented her, and then there was rambunctious laughter from what sounded like a decent sized group of people. Her heart sank, and she realized where they were. In a public pool. And it sounded like some people just set off fireworks, not very far away. A block or two away at the most. Reality hit her like a hammer. Judgment was seeping back into her mind. It was like suddenly coming down off drugs.

Zen was completely engrossed into this, into Mina... Her reactions were addicting. He savored her taste, only separating for breaths, gasps, and moans, but even that was tantalizing. Every time their mouths separated, she would gasp his name or beg for more. Mina herself was just like an intense drug that he couldn't turn away from... It got especially hard to bear when she took notice of him and began grinding against him. The pressure hurt, and his pants felt tight, but it also felt so good. He wasn't pure either, he had had sex, but nothing had been as charged as this. Honestly, it wasn't even technically sex, but it was the most powerful he had ever had. Maybe it was from the long waiting period, the high tension previously, and how desperate and eager Mina was... Her hand was exploring him and her body rubbed against him unabashedly, despite it being their first time this close and they were in public... Her enthusiasm must have rubbed off on him. This felt amazing... Her hand just on his torso made him twitch, and each rub against him set him on edge. He couldn't believe... how close... and he wasn't even inside...

Yoosung felt encouraged as Mina wriggled against his touches, and though he was sad her hand left his hair the hole was quickly filled when she pressed her hand against his. It painted this in a new light, that one little gesture... It made this even better, if that was possible. It changed this moment from purely erotic to something of love and affection. Well, he knew that was the core of things originally, but that was the first moment that gave off such an emotion. It wasn't a move to make him please her better, she just wanted a hold on his hand... The act made his heart swell, and he couldn't help moaning out her name lovingly. He wanted to grasp her hand again, but he held back because he could tell she loved what his hand was doing. Making Mina happy... was his number one goal, and he was glad he could fulfill it. He didn't expect her to rock back onto him, but he shouldn't have been surprised. Mina was attentive and nice and she never ignored him. Though, he had never handled this kind of pleasure before... His inexperience was showing in that he couldn't really operate when his length was getting attention. He panted against her, eyes shut as he mindlessly enjoyed this new sensation. How could it feel so different? A touch should just be a touch... Aaah, no good, he couldn't last very long like this...

The loud blast made the group take a pause, returning them to reality. Zen separated himself from Mina to cast a look off to the side, in the direction of the firework. He bit his lip as his brows furrowed, the situation catching up with him. He had known they were in public, but it didn't speak to how dangerous this was... How truly ridiculous and insane it had been. What if they were caught? God, he couldn't imagine the press he would get... It was best this end here. But man... if only they could have been ridiculous a moment longer. This pressure... it wouldn't go away anytime soon. "Hah... ha... I think we better go... Don't wanna get caught," he mentioned, though by Mina's face he could tell she was thinking the same thing. He pulled Mina to the side of the pull, out of Yoosung's grasp, and gave her a lift out of the pool.

Yoosung had heard the blast, but his clouded mind was ready to put it behind him and continue. The other two broke away though, and his body was left whining. What? Wh-why did they have to go? Those people were occupied. They wouldn't come over here... He frowned, eyes glaring off to the loud group, probably a bunch of teenagers. Why'd they have to come... Well, luckily, the cold of the water came rushing back as his body left the vicinity of Mina's, and it cooled him down a bit. The pressure would remain, but at least it didn't show. "Hey, stop spacing out and get out," Zen ordered from outside the pool, waving his hand. Yoosung returned his eyes to the other two, and he begrudgingly followed. No fair... As he pulled himself out, he curiously slipped his fingers into his mouth behind their backs. Damn... the pool washed it off.


	7. Chapter 7

The escape went well, none of the newcomers had investigated the pool and they had gotten over the fence without any problems. It was getting late, and after all that... They couldn't go casually doing some sort of friendly hang-out thing, so it was best to call it a night. The walk was a bit quiet, but not really awkward... at least, Yoosung didn't feel it. One would think an exchange like that would make the atmosphere heavy, but it felt relatively normal. He guessed because they had been living like this for a while, even though it usually just amounted to flirting and small brushes. It was the same kind of interaction, though, so he guessed it wasn't exactly new? He was disappointed though... they certainly weren't going to continue, so he should just start making his own plans. Lost in thoughts and looking at the ground ended him up in walking into Zen, and knocking him back slightly since the other man was a lot more firm and balanced than he was.

"Well, I should turn off here. Don't want any hints about the apartment," Zen mentioned, feeling it was best for them to part ways here. Besides, his own apartment was off to the right, so he'd have to say his goodbyes here. Though, he wanted Yoosung to do the same, even though he didn't know where his dorm was. He definitely didn't want things escalating without him. Plus, Yoosung couldn't know where the apartment was either. He should cut off any temptation and usher the boy off. "Yoosung, your dorm is down that road, isn't it?" he mentioned as he turned to look at the boy, though he had been having that lost and confused look since they left the pool. How could he still be out of it? He guessed they knew splashing water on him wouldn't sober him up now...

"Eh? Uuh... huh," Yoosung responded hesitantly, glancing down the road. Was it? He wasn't sure. It didn't look familiar, but then again, nothing was looking familiar. He was dizzy and tired... so he'd just take Zen's word for it.

Mina was a little dazed after the build up and wind down. She couldn’t even lie to herself and say she wasn’t disappointed, because she was. Her insides were coiled so tightly, she felt as if her body might just give up on her soon. Luckily, she was able to rally herself to get over the fence and start the walk home. It wasn’t exactly an easy task, however. Sure, she had been living with near constant horniness for the past months specifically, but this was… this was just mean. Damn fireworks. Damn people. Damn public pool. She wished she could afford a house with a pool. Then they could’ve brought the act to climax. Although, as she walked and sobered up a bit, she realized that was probably for the best. Not for her insides, those were burning up and twitching with confusion as to why her body was being neglected after all that wonderful attention. But, it was best for this group. If a threesome was going to happen… best that alcohol wasn’t involved, and it would need some ground rules. Some sort of mutual understanding between the three. If things had continued… She may have gotten what she wanted, but at what cost?

Well, this night did prove something to her. The dreams weren’t impossible. Hell, the dreams didn’t even compare to how good it really felt. But, what was she going to do with this information? The question had her wracking her brain. Should she… actually propose they take this to the next level? The two seemed like they had been enjoying it, even with the other there. Maybe the alcohol helped with that factor, but she liked to think it would be possible with all parties sober. She thought she managed to balance herself pretty well, so neither felt neglected.

The thoughts swam in her brain, as she tried to construct a plan. What was the best way to ask? Separately, likely. It’d put them on the spot if they were together. But how the hell does someone phrase this sorta question? Her planning was cut short when Zen stopped walking, and Yoosung ended up bumping into him. A quiet smile on her lips as she felt herself hard pressed to say goodbye. Although, it quickly became evident that Yoosung was in no condition to be left to his own accord. Right, he was actually drunk… The thought sorta terrified her. Had she taken advantage of him? Would he have ever agreed or followed through with any of this sober? How was he going to feel tomorrow? She felt she needed to take responsibility for him, and maybe she could actually ask him those questions. Zen was experienced, and honestly didn’t seem like the alcohol clouded his judgment at all. She didn’t feel like it was so urgent to check in on him after all that. Yoosung however… besides, even if nothing sexual had just happened, she wouldn’t want to leave him on his own.

“Oh boy. You go to SKY University, right? I know where that is, I should probably drop you off at the dorms,” Mina said to him. She recognized the look in his eyes. The dark streets were probably disorienting and unfamiliar right now, even if he had walked them plenty of times before. It wasn’t exactly on the way to her apartment, but she didn’t mind. She’d rather make sure Yoosung is okay.

Zen eyed Mina for a moment, feeling that familiar jealousy, but he knew why she was doing it. Yoosung was so heavily intoxicated, and home was still a few blocks away. Anything could happen. He could pass out on the street, get lost to who knows where, walk out into traffic... It was probably for the best he had a chaperone. Also, he should assume nothing would happen. After all, Yoosung looked like he was ready to hit the hay. He had no energy to pull anything off as he was drained throughout the events and the long walk they had done. So, he'd confidently part ways here. "Hah, okay, I entrust him to you Mina. Get him there safe. I'll see you... hmm, whenever," he said as he waved. It was a little sad they had no idea when they'd see each other again, but at least they had established previously in the night that they could set up meetings more often individually. They wouldn't have to go months, at least. He turned to leave down the opposite road. He hoped he could sleep as soon as he got there, but there was slim chance of that... Haha, what in the world...

Yoosung's eyes were glued onto Mina at her offer, suddenly feeling relief where he didn't know there was stress. She knew where to go, and she was taking her time to make sure he was okay. He smiled at her, eyes filling with tears all of a sudden. This night had been charged with love and lust and anger, so his true nature as a drunk hadn't really gotten to show itself. To be honest, he had had a drink at a friend's before, and... he was told he cried the entire night. "Minaa.. you're too... too nice to me," he seemed to realize suddenly, an endeared smile on his face despite his blubbering. He was such a useless person... What did he do to get Mina's attention? Especially over Zen... well, enough over that she wasn't dating Zen. At the beginning, he didn't do well at school, he had been dragged down by Rika, he didn't have a job, he was addicted to a silly game... He had nothing to offer her! When he really thought about it, it made no sense why she talked to him so much at the beginning. Or why she took such care of him, yet at the same time treated him like an equal adult.

Mina couldn’t help but feel a little proud of Zen at that moment for relenting Yoosung to her. She expected to hear some sort of refusal or argument that they could just throw him in a taxi. That she shouldn’t be alone with a drunk guy. That men were wolves. Although, that would have all been funny things to hear after what had just happened. She felt like she had been the wolf in that scenario. She had even led them into a cage, essentially. Although, looking at Yoosung, she could figure another set of reasons was Yoosung needed help, no question. Plus, he didn’t look like he had much more fight left in him. He’d be passing out as soon as she got him to his bed, she was sure. She smiled, nodding and assuming responsibility of Yoosung. “See ya,” she said in farewell, trying to ignore the pang in her chest as he walked away. She was lucky tonight went as it did, she realized. Still, it wasn’t easy to say goodbye, and all she really wanted to do was fall asleep between the two. She was getting sick of sleeping in an apartment that wasn’t even her’s every night, all alone.

Mina watched Zen for a moment before turning to Yoosung, shocked to see tears welling in his eyes. Then she felt panic-stricken. Oh god, she took it too far didn’t she? He was just realizing what had happened? She had taken advantage of him and he regrets how weird all his first experiences are ending up? Although, he was smiling. Her brow furrowed in concern. Then he spoke and they were all very sweet and gentle words. The relief was palpable on her expression, she was sure. “Oh, Yoosung,” she said, unsure what to do with him now that tears were overspilling. “You are just as nice to me,” she said kindly. She moved her hand to brush some tears away, the way he had done for her earlier in the night. “C’mon, we really should get you home,” she coaxed, taking his hand and trying to usher him back in the direction of his dorms. He would feel better in his own space. Although, the tears were a surprise, he was probably exhausted? It had actually been a long night. The time had surprised her when they had left the pool. She really hoped he didn’t have classes tomorrow.

Yoosung's heart jumped at the feeling of Mina's hand against his face, and the act of wiping tears was so affectionate. There she went again! Caring for him so thoroughly... Though she had meant to calm him down, more tears rushed to the surface and spilled over in big, unsightly drops. Even if he seemed upset, he easily followed her leading hand, his shifting to intertwine their fingers once more and tightening their hold. He didn't understand, but he liked it. He wanted to be selfish and have her even though he didn't deserve her. His eyes locked onto their joined hands, though it was hard to see through his dizzy mind and blurry tear-filled eyes. "Yeah, I know, but-! It's different... Of course I'm nice to you and like you... You're amazing, and warm, and took a place in the RFA when you didn't have to... You're ambitious and outgoing and honest and fun... I, uh... I..," he rambled before trailing off, his smile dropping off into more of a blank look. I'm not like Zen. I'm not driven, I don't have a dream, and I don't have a job... Why do you like me? Why do you believe in me? He wouldn't voice those thoughts, because even drunk he knew not to pressure Mina like that. They were things he struggled with occasionally for really no reason. There was never a clear "why?" when you started to like someone, but he figured there should be one attracting factor to begin interest, right? Though, she obviously did like him somehow, and he was infinitely grateful, and he didn't want to bring her down or give her the impression this always bugged him. So he bit down that rare thought. "I just... I-I think you're awesome. Thank you," he said in an attempt to round it off, avoiding saying 'I love you' again as well. Despite everything that happened, or maybe IN spite of everything, the situation was still tense and confusing. He did want to scare her... he just wanted to hold onto her, in anyway that he could.

Mina hadn’t expected the walk to go like this. So far, Yoosung had been a pretty careless drunk, but now all these troubles seemed to be flooding his mind. She didn’t blame him. It had been a pretty intense night all around, and drinking only amplified emotions. And, it was a depressant. Come the end of the night, it wasn’t unusual for darker thoughts to enter your mind. It was why she tried to not get overly drunk anymore, because she’d be in a corner sobbing by herself, counting all the ways she was failing in her life. Hearing Yoosung, she realized he was sorta in that tailspin, but at the same time, he was being so sweet to her. It made her chest flutter, that familiar puppy-love warming her chest. It was nice to feel something so much calmer in her chest after the whole expedition the three had unknowingly embarked on. She stopped walking, knowing he was simply following her lead. They weren’t far from the campus now, but she felt like she had to try and clear his head. She turned to look at him, looking at big, watery violet eyes. She squeezed his hand before speaking. “Thank you Yoosung. That’s all incredibly sweet, and I… I’m touched to know you think so highly of me. But, you’re short selling yourself. You are such a lovable person with a big heart. You made me feel welcomed in the RFA from the very beginning, even when I wasn’t sure I’d ever have a place, you made it so inviting. And even if you feel like your future is a big question, that’s okay. You have so much potential, and you’ve grown so much since I’ve joined the RFA. You’re a wonderful person, and… I needed someone like you in my life, when we first met. I still need you. You make my world a brighter place,” she said, face flushing. She felt as if she was being corny, but it was all true. The next words were on the tip of her tongue. Then she remembered saying them to Zen, and how things didn’t explode as a result. And… she was balanced in what she’d do with one or the other at this point. Given that she exchanged those words with Zen, it’d be okay to do it with Yoosung too, right? It felt right. “I love you, and I wish things weren’t so complicated… but I hope you can continue to bear with me,” she said, wishing she didn’t have to pull back slightly on her confessions, but she wanted to be clear. She wasn’t necessarily committed to either, though in reality she felt as if she was committed to both of them.

Yoosung was confused when she stopped walking suddenly, and as she turned around his eyes locked onto hers. He just stared as she gave her own ramble about him, and he was honestly shocked she read him so easily. Was this another thing he telegraphed? Though, if he was sober, he may have thought it was obvious he thought lowly of himself, since he brought up this subject in the first place about not being deserving. But, drunk, he could only think about the fact he hadn't explicitly said it, yet Mina picked it up and was building him up. His heart swelled with each word and his smile came back, though now he was overwhelmed with happiness. She was really too affectionate... he could hardly handle it. To hear he was needed, and that he improved her life... She knew all the right things to say to make him feel like he was important. Like he wasn't a waste of space, even before he had improved himself for her. She needed him, apparently... and he desperately needed her. Tears of happiness spilled over at her sudden confession, a breathless laugh mixed with a sob erupting from him. She said it... and now he didn't have to worry anymore. The L word... he had begun to think he'd never hear it. But it was out there now, and honestly... it was the best thing he's heard, ever. Even the moans, his name said in a whisper, and the praising... It was good, but nothing like that. Of course, extras were tacked on, but he didn't care. He just was amazed that someone as good as Mina felt so strongly about him... She loved him, enough to not ditch him for Zen, who thousands of women would give up their husbands in a heartbeat for. He was so blessed... no kidding. "M-Mina... I love you too... I love you so much!! I don't care about that... I can bear anything, as long as you don't leave me," he admitted honestly, as that was his biggest fear. He didn't want to share her, but if he would lose her otherwise... He'd sacrifice anything to stay in her life. Maybe that was extreme, but that was how he felt. He then grinned, eventually absorbed in the happiness that he no longer had to hold back. Not just over the phone and moments ago, he had to hold back saying it so many times out of fear... He just wanted to revel in it a little longer... "Heheh... I love you, I love you, I love you~" he chimed, making up for each time he had wanted to say it. Though, if he tried to repay the debt completely, they might be here all night...

Mina was glad her ramblings seemed to hit the most important points. It wasn’t like she had time to think out what she would’ve said, she merely spoke from the heart. She smiled softly at him as the tears spilled more, but at least she was pretty confident they were solely from happiness. It was interesting how different the two was… she suspected Yoosung may have never taken that first leap into saying he loved her. It had been something that relieved her after their round of phone sex. Luckily, Zen saying it to her made her feel capable of saying it to him. And she was really glad she did, because he was so happy. She felt as if she could properly breath, even though she now had two confessions out there. They cared too much about her, she didn’t deserve this amount of love in her life, but she would never reject it. She couldn’t. She wondered if he could really bear anything for her… To ask him to share her seemed like it could work out. It would be incredibly unorthodox, but there was enough love and care to go around, wasn’t there? Or was she being idealistic? Did human nature allow such openness? Well, she’d have to think on that leap later, for now she wanted to focus on Yoosung for a bit. She giggled a little as he continued to say it. She felt as if she just opened a floodgate, which made her feel a little bad. That he held onto that feeling for so long, wanting to share it. “I love you too,” she repeated, now feeling a little more comfortable saying it. She had already included the preface before, so she didn’t feel like she had to qualify it each time. He knew there were caveats, but her love was real. Her free hand swiped some more of his tears away, before moving to the back of his head. There was another thing she felt she owed him, especially after tonight. She leaned forward, giving him a chaste little kiss on the lips. She didn’t hold it long, because she did really need to get him back to the dorms. It was getting late… or early? But, she wanted to give him a proper first kiss with her, considering she kept messing up his firsts. She pulled back, beaming at him. “Okay, now, really, let’s get you back,” she insisted with a warm smile.

Yoosung was a little stunned how happy this made him. Of course it should be nice to receive a confession, but he had assumed part of the joy came from knowing that your loved one felt the same. In this situation.. it was weird because he had already sort of known Mina liked him. Maybe not love for sure, but he had known she had to have some affection for him to not be dating Zen already. But that didn't take away the excitement of actually hearing it. Love was a really weird thing... Of course, he liked it. A lot. It was just, he doubted he could ever be able to predict what impact things would have on him. Everything was new and he was thrilled to be experiencing it all with Mina. It was the first time he was thankful that he had been such a loser in high school... Well, a loser in love lives, anyways. He giddily chuckled at her response, not being able to get enough of hearing and saying it. Though, Mina's touch made him pause, the feeling holding more weight to him now that the words were out. He would have been happy with just that, but Mina intended give him something extra. Heat reentered his body as her hand slid around through his hair to the back of his head, then led him to her lips, which he followed obediently. Though all that happened to night was way more intimate, this lit a different, almost more powerful, fire in his body. His eyes were wide for a moment, mind lagging and surprised. Though, just as he was completely taking it in and closing his eyes to become absorbed, she back away. His lips attempted to follow hers for a second before he got a handle on the situation, his eyes opening halfway to gaze into hers. His tears had dissipated, and instead had been replaced by a deep flush on his cheeks. Their first kiss... it was so good and he was left wanting more. He bit his lip lightly to stave off the desire to go in for another one, as he didn't want to be greedy or risk being pushed off. She did say she loved him, but it was also confirmed that things were, indeed, complicated. He swallowed, eyes absorbing her sweet, cute, warming smile. It gave him so much strength... she had no idea. "O-okay."

Mina was satisfied with herself for staving off his tears, although they had been happy there at the end, she didn’t want to see Yoosung crying. She much preferred that look in his eyes, and the way his cheeks were flushed now. With his agreement, she led him back to the campus by their intertwined hands. It was probably around two or three in the morning at this point. So, late. There wasn’t going to be many people on campus, only those pulling late nights or returning from parties. It was a little weird to be on college ground, since she hadn’t been on one since she was in college. And she had graduated a few years ago at this point. The campus was pretty big, so she had to ask Yoosung a string of questions to get them back to his dorm, but luckily there were maps posted throughout. She was able to figure it out, the alcohol she had drank earlier felt as if it had worn away completely. Although, she had really sobered up back at the fireworks going off. Hah, for the best, she reminded herself. That probably saved them from a mortifying mistake. And defiling that pool anymore than they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update this. ^^;; We've had a lot in back stock, but I've had to kick myself to get anything done for the past half a year.


	8. Chapter 8

Mina opened Yoosung’s room door, realizing this was her first time stepping foot into his place. It was a little weird to think, since they had known each other for a while now. She stepped in, looking around curiously. It was tidier than she was expecting, the computer where his LOLOL sessions sucked up many nights of sleep was against the wall. She turned on his bedside lamp, before pulling the window shade down. In the morning, he was likely going to want the place as dark as he could get it. “Hm, do you have advil somewhere in here? And water bottles? You’ll want that stuff first thing in the morning,” she said, not wanting to start digging around his place, but she also didn’t want to leave him in bad shape.

Yoosung was being hit a little more with the exhaustion from the day once they stepped foot in his dorm. He instantly felt comfortable and sleepy, like a switch had been flipped after he shut the door behind them... However, there was a breaker switch also, that had to do with Mina being in his room as well. It was new, she had never visited him before, and it was quiet and private... The very first time they could be like this in fact. It was giving him ideas, and he didn't like it. He didn't want to immediately make her uncomfortable or something... Luckily, she broke the silence first, so his mind didn't dwell on it for the moment. It was taking too much brainpower to try and remember where those items were. Uuh, did he have any advil? He should... it was almost a necessity for a college student, whether he took his work seriously or not. "Uuh, cabinet above the microwave, and... mmm, tap water is fine," he slurred out, recalling that he didn't buy water bottles. It felt like a stupid thing to spend money on, when he didn't have a lot. As he walked, the smooth floor betrayed him and he slipped slightly. Luckily, he was able to catch the wall, but was already embarrassed. Ugh, why was everything still spinning? He had no idea alcohol lasted this long... He wished he could be more of a heavyweight...

Mina looked at him, noticing that he was ready to keel over. And in fact, he almost did, slipping a bit. She tensed for a moment, worried he might literally collapse but luckily he caught the wall. She’d have to keep it in mind that he was a lightweight. Honestly, he would’ve been comfortably drunk after two or three glasses of wine, but she was almost sure Seven had given him more than that. She felt bad he’d be on his own tomorrow morning, but she couldn’t stay the night. She followed his directions, putting the bottle of advil on the nightstand, and then preparing him a cup of water too. That would hopefully help him in the morning. There wasn’t much else she could do for him. Well, except get him to bed. She walked over to him, taking his arm gently to lead him to his bed. “You’ll be missing the spinning come morning,” she joked lightly. The room spinning was preferable to the headache and dry mouth awaiting him. “I’d say I’d call you to check in, but I think you may just wanna sleep it off,” she explained, unable to help an affection brushing of her fingers through his hair. Being alone like this, in a private setting, was dangerous. Especially after the emotional confession not long ago.

Yoosung wasn't sure if he'd exactly miss the spinning, but he caught her drift. He didn't have much experience with this, but he knew for certain that drinking too much led to pain the next day, as he had seen other college kids suffer and he had seen it on the Internet occasionally. But, the difference between them and him was that he had super lovable... uh, friend? Well, whatever they were, she cared for him, enough to lie out some preparations for him and pull his blinds closed. He had nothing but fluffy feelings at the moment, but as they reached his bed and he sat down, the earlier desire came back to the forefront of his thoughts. Maybe he shouldn't... but why was it any different than what happened the rest of the night? He didn't want... all of her, just this little bit. It didn't even have to be the whole act. He wasn't being greedy, just averagely curious. She could always say no... though, if he actually thought she would, he would have never done it. As she moved away from the bed to get ready to leave, his hand rushed out to grab her wrist, and his eyes lifted to meet hers with a new, strange focus. "Mi... Mina... I've been so curious since then... and then tonight... I... I tried to, but it was just chlorine," he attempted to stutter out in explanation, though it probably only confused her. He had wanted to lead into it, even if his drunk mind was being too honest and rash, but it would still likely blindside her since there were too little of hints in what words came out of his mouth. "Minaa... I want to know what you... taste like... Can I? Just once... just for a second??" he almost pleaded. He had read online everyone was different... He was dying to know what Mina was like. Was this inappropriate? He didn't know anymore... he just wanted to satisfy curiosity. She could even touch herself and let him know that way, if she didn't want that temptation... He just wanted to savor her, somehow.

Mina was preparing herself to leave, since she did all she could do for him. Her apartment wasn’t very close either, and she’d probably try hailing a cab near her place. Although that was so expensive, she didn’t think she had it in her to walk in heels the whole way back. Her mind was swimming with calculations that all halted when Yoosung grabbed her wrist and her focus rested back on the drunk college student. As he spoke, she found herself having a very hard time keeping up. Curious? Chlorine? What was he talking about? She had been following his drunken speech just fine until this moment, but the way he was asking set off her own curiosity. This was dangerous. She felt as if she was the wolf in this situation, mind still sharp and watching Yoosung as he tried to stumble out… some sort of request. When the words finally came out, her brain stuttered. At first, she didn’t understand what he meant, still. And it wasn’t that she was so innocent that such words wouldn’t make an impact, but she just didn’t expect such a brazen request. In fact, she wasn’t innocent at all. There was no purity left inside of her, so after a moment, she realized what he was asking. Her heart and breathing all seemed to stop as he weighed her options. The mere request had made her remember the aching in her center, her desire set anew. She swallowed thickly, looking down at him with wide eyes. “Y-Yoosung,” she stammered, rubbing the back of her neck. “I-I don’t… I mean… You’re drunk… and things sorta… I mean, things escalated a lot tonight,” she was beginning to ramble too, and she wasn’t sure if he would be able to keep up with her fractured thoughts. “I’m just trying to say… things got really intense… and I’m just worried I keep… taking advantage of you,” she said, voice tense. She knew he wasn’t exactly asking to perform oral, or was he? This was hard to follow in her tired, horny mind. She wasn’t sure she could restrain herself to let him have a single taste. Either his mouth over her heat or his tongue over her dirtied fingers… She was just as much of a wolf as any man. “I’m worried you’ll wake up tomorrow and regret most of this,” she confessed. She was pretty sure the confession wasn’t a potential concern, but everything else may leave Yoosung deeply upset, and she didn’t want that.

Yoosung watched her in anticipation, though the long pause suddenly made him nervous. What would he do if she did say no? Maybe just sleep for now, but tomorrow... Who knew. It wasn't something he wanted to give any credibility to. As she began to speak, he took note of her nervous behavior, suddenly worried he made her feel uncomfortable. He would have retracted his statement, but instead she seemed mostly worried about him. Taking advantage... Why? He was drunk, sure, but he really wanted this! He remembered researching it, after all. He was eager, even before drinking and the pool. Just, this high... it gave him the confidence to ask. He blinked at her, a little lost, yet energized because she hadn't said no or that she didn't feel good about it. Just that... she was worried about him. It was sweet, and if he could dismiss it, did that mean he could? He was exciting himself again. It'd be bad if he was setting himself up to failure though. "N-no, I want it, Mina. Even before... I thought about it a lot. And regretting... I already would, now that I said it. I would never regret... actually getting to...," his voice trailed again, slightly narrowed eyes slipping downwards to between her legs. His desire was lit even more so after having been so close earlier, that much was true, but he did have that curiosity engraved deeply after their phone sex. He kept begging for the taste without knowing what it was like... He wanted to fill the blank in so badly. His browser history was enough proof of that. Not that he'd let her see, hahaha... "If you want it all, I can do that too! And I would... want to. I looked it up!... and... studied," he mentioned as his eyes returned to hers, nearly begging her, though a tinge of embarrassment came with the last part. He was just being... studious. It wasn't going overboard. He just wanted to please her... even better than she had done to herself. He was getting ahead of himself again, when she hadn't even given him an answer... He'd have a lot to regret if she played the adult and refused him. He wasn't considering such consequences, though. "Mina, please... I'll do it however you want! And it'll be what I want too, I promise," he pleaded, voice desperate for her.

Mina watched Yoosung carefully, her insides coiling so tightly at his words. She knew this was harkening back to their phone sex, where he begged to taste her. For some reason, she hadn’t considered how intense that request actually was, with his desire behind it fully. The idea that this was something he wondered about… that it would slip through his mind somewhat frequently was incredibly alluring. She loved the potential power she had over him, but she also worried if she was worthy of his devotion. Not that her devotion to him wasn’t matched, but it was shared. When his eyes trailed, she felt herself become wet. Her body was screaming: yes, please, have a taste. Her knees felt weak, and she was beginning to doubt her ability to even consider saying no to him. Her face went a bright red as he mentioned studying, a hand flying to her face to cover her mouth and stifle that whimper that rested on her tongue. Dammit, he was cute, even when asking to eat her out, he seemed so pure. New to all this, but with such a desire to please her. He wasn’t even mentioning having the favor returned, even though she figured he had to be riled up to an extent too. They were all denied climax back at the pool. He was begging for her. And while she had heard him beg before, over the phone, that didn’t compare to the passion under her skin now. To see that look in his eyes, and to know it was actually possible. His voice was so clear. She moved her hand from her mouth to brush through her bangs, the pool water drying her hair messily. He was begging for her. How could she possibly refuse? But she was feeling a weird mix of anxiety and desire. She wished this guilt didn’t arise every time she did anything individually with these two. Even if she wasn’t committed, and they were aware of each other, she doubted they realized how deep her interactions would go with the other. Still… She could call Zen tonight, or rather, some point tomorrow. He’d probably be asleep by the time she got home. Even if the face time session didn’t have any real physical contact, they got to see each other pretty clearly. The thought made her feel better about accepting this. She was aware of the tightrope she was on, and she was only able to feel truly content when balance felt as if it was reached. She searched Yoosung’s expression, as if expecting to see a flicker of uncertainty or regret, but she didn’t. He was sincere in his pleads. Aaaah, she couldn’t deny him. She didn’t want to, either. “Yoosung…” his name came out like a purr, she stepped a little closer, fingers raking gently through his hair. “Hah… my sweet Yoosung, how could I… possibly refuse you,” she said warmly. She leaned forward to kiss the top of his head before stepping back. Her hands went under her dress, and she was thankful she wore side-tied panties. Her fingers pinched the ribbons, and with a small tug they were undone, leaving the little bit of fabric to fall on his floor. She sat on his bed, shifting back until she could lean against the wall. She felt so lewd when she hiked her dress up and spread her legs for him. “Taste me as much as you want,” she said, voice breathless as she granted him permission. If she was better composed, she may have kept it to a single taste, but she was riled up. From months of dreams, to shameless flirting, phone sex, and pool antics… She was lost to her own desires.

Yoosung's eyes were stuck on her as he anticipated a positive answer. He knew she liked him, she even had said she loved him earlier, so if he had put her worries aside... surely she'd have no reason to refuse? He knew he could do well, he had been thorough in practicing despite the embarrassment, and he knew he wanted it. Anyway, anyhow... she could call any shot, and he'd be happy... for the moment. His eyes widened and his stomach shook as she stepped closer as she said his name. Even just his name on her tongue had such an impact on him... he was getting excited. A chill struck through his spine as her fingers ran through his hair and he closed his eyes in bliss. There was such warmth with anything she did to him. She was so gentle... it was easy to lean into her touch. At her words and loving kiss, he released a shaky breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. His chest felt tight, but in a good way. She wouldn't refuse him... she'd let him do this for her. 

His blood was hot and making him uncomfortable. He tried to keep contact with her as she pulled away, her touch was addicting, but she got too far. His head lifted up to look into her eyes instead, and he bit his lip to try and stave off his watering mouth. He heard something flutter to the floor of the dorm, but he didn't break eye contact. He knew what it was without looking, and if he did look... he'd likely lose his wits. She was bare now... He wanted to slip off the bed and eat her immediately, but he'd refrain since it would end up being uncomfortable for Mina. His hand finally released her wrist as she slipped over to his side, onto the bed. He released his lip from the bit in favor of licking his lips, as they felt dry now that he was so close. He turned over on his knees, hovering over her slightly and watching while she spread herself for him. She was wet, lewd, and quivering... This kind of thing should be kind of strange right? But he found even this part adorable. He guessed that was because he knew it was Mina. His pants started to feel tight, but he ignored it.

His eyes came back to hers as she spoke, and he stared at her with a half-lidded, lustful gaze. His raw desire was palpable, and he was taking her word for it right this moment. He couldn't wait any longer, with her wanting like this and her voice erotic. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. This was a big hill to climb, and the sight of her was intimidating, but his want was too strong for him to back out because he was anxious. He leaned his cheek against her upper inner thigh, eyes still on her as one hand moved down her other leg and the other slid to anchor himself against the small of her back. "Really? As much as I want? No take backs," he said in a voice wrought with eagerness. His heart was definitely beating out of his chest and it made his hands shake, but it also made this feel more raw. Their emotions, their desires, all laid out so bare... It was euphoric.

He smiled at her as he slid down her leg, never breaking contact with her hot skin. Even as he dropped down as close as he could get, his head was still resting upon her thigh. His eyes finally dropped from hers to focus on the task at hand, the intense heat and scent driving his instincts insane. He'd like to start slow... just to satiate his desire, first and foremost. Then he could concentrate his attention on pleasing her... and getting more of her. Luckily, she was already wet with juice, so he could steal a taste without having to wait. He approached her with an open, eager mouth, his fingers moving in quickly to open her out a little more thoroughly. He leaned in to the lowest area, pressing his tongue against her strongly in order to spread it to reach every part of her. The taste was interesting, but he didn't have enough of a sample to make a judgment. He ran his tongue up the entire length of her pussy, and then curled it so nothing escaped. His eyes closed as his tongue absorbed every flavor Mina offered him. It was strange, nothing like what he imagined, but this was Mina... This was her distinct taste, and he loved it, and he wanted more. He swallowed thickly before releasing his tongue once more to greedily lavish her. He licked slowly around her, occasionally dipping into her folds, but he avoided her clit save for the complete lapping up he had done to satisfy curiosity. He wanted this to be slow, sensual, and erotic. Plus, with her permission, he was unsure when he would release her. She said he could taste her until he was pleased... it felt like he would never be.

Mina felt anticipation tremble throughout her body. She needed this release, after so much build-up. The phone sex had calmed her to an extent, for a little while, but it couldn’t compare to the experience of being with another person face-to-face. She was starved for human contact. Even with the experience in the pool, she was desperate for proper release. She couldn’t even pretend to deny that she was insatiable at this point. She knew she had a dirty mind, with a body that craved these two so deeply that she would let them do whatever they wanted to her. Although, it was probably better to keep that thirsty a thought to herself, since she learned once granted permission, the two would fulfill any request.

She looked at Yoosung, her breath catching in her throat. There were many moments in life where she wished memories acted like photos, and this was definitely one of them. Those lilac eyes peering up at her with such lust and desire. His cheek pressed against her inner thigh, making her insides twitch eagerly. She melted to his touch, feeling secured with his hand on her back and contact unbroken. His voice, full of longing, made her yearn for him to take full advantage of what she just granted him. It was amazing to see him like this. It made her want to explore every side, and see how he would react. What he would do to her, and what he’d let her do to him. “I want you to always be able to remember what I taste like,” she responded to his question, her voice surprising her as it came out smooth. It was weird to be possessive of Yoosung, because she was fully aware of the situation they were in. However, she wanted him to be able to recall this… crave it… even when they couldn’t see each other for months, she wanted to etch herself into his memory. 

A gasp wracked her body when his tongue finally made it to her, the contact having an immediate reaction on her entire body. Even if he was starting slow, it had been so long since another person had done anything to her, besides the unfinished business at the pool earlier. Now, she was able to focus on her and Yoosung, and the way his tongue moved around her. She was beginning to gather the extent of his research as he spread her out, the hot wetness penetrating and spreading her. Her back arched, and it was so hard to resist moving her hips to grind against him but she managed to resist. Not without a little squirming, but she also didn’t want to ruin the rhythm he was setting. “Nnnngnn—aaaah! Y-Yoosung!” she cried out as his tongue traced the whole of her pussy, one hand grabbing desperately onto his sheets and the other finding a comforting place in his hair.

Mina felt a little overwhelmed. Physically and emotionally as Yoosung indulged in her slowly and thoroughly, taking full advantage of the freedom she had granted him to her body. She struggled to keep her wanton moans down, only partly aware of the dorm room they resided in. It was hard to think about things like Yoosung’s neighbors potentially being able to hear her when his tongue was working magic on her. She was full-on panting, body trembling as pressure built, but at some point it felt like it reached a plateau as he disregarded a very important spot. She wondered if he was teasing her, or trying to make this last longer. She knew he wasn’t ignorant to what that bundle of nerves would do, since he had even said he studied… She was desperate for release. To orgasm against his tongue and let him suck her dry. “Nnngn, Yoosung~” she said, enjoying herself but unable to hold back the little whine. “I-I need more - I need release,” she said, mildly surprised how this turned around. He had been begging her not long ago. Although, it didn’t feel as if he took full control of the situation, rather he was indulging in what she permitted. She was sure when she commanded it, he wouldn’t hesitate to give her clit some well-needed attention.

Yoosung was enjoying his slow exploration of her privates, and also Mina's desperate moans and her body squirming beneath him. The phone sex was nice, but this was a whole new level, and he technically wasn't even getting any pleasure. It was surprisingly simple to ignore his needs as he got a different kind of intense gratification for making Mina a mess like this, to the point she needed to tangle her hand in his hair for an anchor. Her writhing body and erotic shouts of his name... He didn't care if his neighbors heard. This felt much too good to regret anything about it. His eyes glanced up as she tried to speak more than gasps and calls of his name, though he continued to work her with a slow teasing pace. He lapped her up once more before distancing himself a tad, enough to respond. He was still close enough that his breath would hit her though, which was often through his heated pants. "Eeh, but- Doesn't this work?" he asked innocently, though it was only a façade. He knew just licking the outside wouldn't get her there, but with her pleading so cutely like this... He couldn't resist playing around a little. He wasn't taking charge or anything like what Mina had done over the phone... It was more mischievous than dominating. After he feigned not knowing the next step, he let his fingers that were spreading her 'accidentally' slip, running over the sensitive spot with some pressure.

Immediately after, he laughed lightly, a grin on his flushed face. "Okay, okay Mina~. I'll show you what I practiced," he relented after a moment with a wink. He wasn't interested in torturing her, at least not right now. However, if she assumed her release meant he would be done, he had a bit of conflicting ideas. He leaned back in, fingers pressing its sides before splitting to spread her out again, so her clit stuck out and would be easy to get at. At first, he simply pressed his lips against her, giving it a soft kiss before his lips separated to take her inside his mouth. He sucked and swirled his tongue around the bundle of nerves relentlessly. Compared to before, his actions were ravenous and eager to please. He wanted to show off and give her more than she bargained for. She sounded like she needed a big release, and he wanted to give it to her... and then again, and again, and again... Y'know, he had also read girls didn't need breaks... They could orgasm repeatedly, and each one gained magnitude... and she said he could eat her as much as he wanted to. He had done a lot of research, and he was excited to use it.

Mina had a shiver tremble up her spine as he pulled back a little to speak, the feeling of his breath on her was almost torture. The heat tempted her, but he was still so close yet so far from giving her what she ultimately needed. At his innocent question, she found herself giving him a mocking glare. She knew he wasn’t serious. Any research at all would’ve emphasized the most important spot. He was being cheeky. It was cute, and when she looked back on this moment, she was sure it would be endearing. Right now, however, she was an unbridled mess of unmet needs of months upon months of buildup. She would’ve tossed a pillow at him if her hands weren’t already occupied trying to keep her body anchored. Her mock glare didn’t last long, eyes widening and mouth agape as he brushed her clit, the little bit of pressure sending a shock through her body.

She pouted at his laugh. She made a mental note to get back at him, at some point. And she wouldn’t just be mischievous with him. She’d take full advantage of Yoosung’s ‘M’ nature. Delayed gratification was amazing to receive and dole out, after all. “Ahahh- please do,” she insisted, wanting to see how good a student he really was. She peered over to try and watch what he was about to do, but she could only make out so much. Luckily, she was able to feel it all with overwhelming clarity. At the kiss, a tremble vibrated throughout her body, fluttering in her chest. It was weird, that even when things were hot and heavy, he could still make her feel that innocence of love. She hadn’t had that with any previous boyfriends. Although, he wasn’t- not really- but still, that didn’t change the effect he had on her. Label or not, she was wrapped around the college student’s fingers right now.

Mina was having a hard time retaining any control of her squirming body, unable to control the tremors and quivers that traveled strongly from her clit. Considering the night they had, and the many nights before this one, it didn’t take long from the waves of pleasure to crest. “Aaa-Aaaah! Yoosu-ung!” she cried out, fully unaware of their environment now. How could she care, when she was finally reaching climax. Her insides twitched and pulsed at the release, juices flowing freely and continuously at the extended attention. As the orgasm’s intensity faded, she expected Yoosung to pull away. She expected to grab her things and somehow stumble home, but it seemed that Yoosung wasn’t done yet. She did tell him to taste her as much as he wanted. She guessed she didn’t fully think through the implications of what leeway that granted, but she certainly wouldn’t be complaining. The heat of his tongue was a godsend, and she found her hips moving in small grinds, unable to contain her body’s excitement.

Yoosung’s research had most definitely paid off. She didn’t know how he practiced. She didn’t know what sites he read. She only knew she was a mess under the movements of his mouth. His name rolled off her tongue in heavy shouts and pants, begging for him to keep going. The pleasure mounted, and she wasn’t able to think, only feel. Drool dribbled down her chin, eyes were glazed over in pure ecstasy, and her hands held on for dear life. She wasn’t sure, how many times she came against his tongue. The orgasms kept rolling into each other, so she wasn’t sure when some came to a full end or others were just beginning. Her entire body was coated in sweat, and it was beginning to feel as if she had actually hit a limit. “Y-Yoosung-ah~ I-I can’t-aah- Nnnngnn so good… b-but I- can’t handle- anymore,” she breathed, eyes feeling heavy. She couldn’t let herself sleep here, and if she let this continue, she would be passing out whether she wanted to or not.

He was pleased with how fast her limit hit. Her cries were amazing and powerful, much different than over the phone. He was glad to be leaving his mark and making Mina tremble in her orgasm. As her body froze and constricted, he repositioned his tongue to catch the influx of juices, sucking at her and swallowing each bit he could catch. So good... he never wanted to stop. After the quakes stopped rippling through her, which he could tell as her body relaxed against him, he let her rest a small moment before going at her again. His head tilted and his mouth sealed itself against her lower lips. He pushed further so his tongue could finally dip down into her, feeling her tight trembling insides for the first time. He was enamored already, wishing he could reach deeper, but this would have to do. His tongue wriggled inside her, tracing each of her walls and taking in the juices he couldn't reach before. He swallowed periodically, as her excited vagina was producing more than he could keep up with.

He transitioned from penetration, to licking, to sucking her clit, only pausing to lap up the rush of liquid at each of her rolling climaxes. They were starting to blend together, and he was getting such a fill of her... He loved it. His eyes were shut in ecstasy, his mind lost in the pleasure of absolutely everything. He wanted Mina to scream louder... louder... louder! The only thing that snapped him out of this euphoria was Mina breaking the chain of befuddled moans and cries. It made him take a pause, one eye half opening to gaze at her. He took his mouth away from her after who knows how long, a string of saliva trailing back to her pussy. "Eh? Awwh, but I'm not... full yet Mi... Mina...," he complained between heaving breaths, tongue hanging out slightly in anticipation to go back. His fingers that held her open restlessly trailed around the edges of her, and he took delight in the light slimy noises that the motion caused. She was still dripping... it wasn't fair to take away his meal before he was satisfied. Though, surprisingly, he could feel a bit of room had been taken up... How much of her had he swallowed? Well... however much, it wasn't enough.

Mina’s chest rose and fell heavily as she fought to catch her breath. Not an easy task after so many orgasms. Her body twitched in complaint as his mouth was removed from her. Her eyes trailed the strain between her and his mouth, and she realized how weak she really was. These temptations that she fell for so easily… His complaint made her body yearn for more. She was insatiable, but so was he, it seemed. They could be at this until the sun came up at this rate. However, she had let some rationality flood into her brain. Something that came a little easier after all those orgasms helped clear out her head. Still, she wasn’t cured. Looking down at him, seeing how eager he was to continue servicing her… The fact he hadn’t paid any attention to himself nor asked her to either. She was so weak, but she had allowed herself to give into those primal desires too much tonight. She needed to get home. God, what if Seven noticed she hadn’t gotten back yet? Or worse, what if he actually sees her getting back there in her messy form? She really needed to find an apartment of her own and use Rika’s as an office, she was beginning to think.

Mina threw her head back, a whine rumbling her body as he continued to play with her. “A-ah, Yoosung, I don’t think I’ll ever fill you up,” Mina teased lightly. Her hand moved from the bedsheets to rub away the drool that had overflowed. She was pretty sure he’d remember her taste at this point. She would certainly be able to remember how his tongue and mouth had moved her through an ocean of orgasms. “And, unfortunately, I have work in…” she reached over to grab her discarded purse, pulling out her phone. She was relieved there were no messages sitting unanswered. However, the 4:36 am was an unpleasant sight. “Five hours… I’m sorry, love, looks like I’ll have to break my promise. I didn’t realize what an appetite you’d have,” she told him. A part of her didn’t want them to separate, but she knew she had to. Besides, now after experiencing that, she found herself unsettled. She felt as if that balancing act she had set up was completely lopsided now. Phone sex just couldn’t compare to real physical interactions.

Yoosung blinked, wondering if she was right. Could he be satisfied at this point? He wasn't sure, but he certainly felt like he could keep going for hours right now, so maybe she was right. He was disappointed, needless to say, but it was hard to argue with her logic. She couldn't stay here, and she did have work tomorrow... He gave a light frown and opened his other eyes, visibly dissatisfied, yet he had nothing to say in his defense. So, he would have to concede here and give Mina some peace... even if he could somewhat tell her body didn't want him to quit either. His hand backed away from her heat and pressed against the bed to lift and hold himself up. He moved his other hand at her back too, though not before running it along the curves of her body. 

"Fine... but I'm taking out an IOU," he told her firmly as he rubbed his dress shirt sleeve across his mouth to get rid of any residual saliva or juices from Mina. He then smiled at her again, hand crossing over her leg to settle next to her waist, so he could hover over her closer. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss without much thought to it. He backed away relatively quickly, keeping it at the level she set them at earlier that night. He grinned shyly, changing the mood even though he was still panting from their sexual act earlier. "Goodnight, love," he reciprocated lovingly before backing away from her. He'd hate to see her leave, but she was right, she couldn't stay. He sat back to give her space to get up, still uncomfortable, but he wouldn't mention anything about that. Besides, pain-wise, it wasn't bothering him as bad as he thought it should. Maybe it was because he had so much to distract him from it, and there had been no special attention to it.

Mina was glad Yoosung didn’t protest, not that she expected him to. If there was anything she knew is that he respected boundaries she drew. Once he learned those boundaries, he seemed to be thrilled to freely explore, but he was good about waiting for her okay. So, it stood to reason he’d listen when she had to put an end to their night. She hadn’t expected it to happen like this, when she told Zen she’d take him back. Yoosung’s hand left goosebumps in its wake as he separated them. She smiled at his deal, wondering when he’d ever be able to cash it. Things were escalated a lot tonight, and she hadn’t had time to process. The future of her relationship with these two were terrifying her. “Fair deal,” she chirped, not wanting to let the mood end on anything but love and content. Even if she had this quivering anxiety bundling in her stomach. She radiated with warmth at his kiss, mixing up her confusion internally all the more. “Goodnight. I’ll talk to you soon,” she assured him. When, exactly, she didn’t know. Well, they’d encounter each other in the chatroom tomorrow, likely. It wasn’t often that everyone didn’t check-in almost daily. Mina tried to regain control of her legs. They felt weak after so much satisfaction given to her. She slipped her heels back on and grabbed her purse. “Sweet dreams,” she said with a small wave before slipping out of his room.

The walk across Yoosung’s campus happened in a blur. Her emotions shut down as she passed the library, cafeteria, and other generic classroom filled buildings. Yoosung had been so sweet and loving. He had been so happy when she confessed. She didn’t regret what happened in there. Yet… her chest felt so tight. She swallowed thickly, feeling her eyes beginning to burn. Why did she feel like this? She wasn’t committed to Zen! But she had told him she loved him. She had been entangled with both him and Yoosung earlier tonight. He had trusted her to take Yoosung back with no scandal. She imagined the look of hurt in his eyes if she told him what happened. He’d feel betrayed, right? Like Yoosung would be hurt if she had gone off with Zen alone to commit lewd acts… She pressed the palm of her hand against her eye, as if that would force the tears back inside. She felt like she was cheating.

It was weird. Mina had always sworn to herself that she would have the utmost loyalty to those she loved in her life. She had watched her mother and father come through with countless side partners. She remembered, even when young, frowning and shaking her head at them. You didn’t do such selfish things to people you love. Her chest hurt, as if it was being torn in two. The hollowness had spread from her chest over her entire body. She couldn’t continue doing this, she realized with horror. The balancing act wasn’t working, not how it was now. Not with the potential betrayal and resentfulness that could be born how she was carrying this stuff out.

Her heels clicked on the pavement of the dead city. It had almost happened tonight, she recalled. She remembered how fulfilled that time left her. Between the two, there was no fear, only love. Of course, she was ultimately relieved the fireworks went off. Even if that had left her frustrated, that’s not how to carry on an arrangement like that. Since the dreams had become recurring, she read about threesomes online a lot. Not only the sexual aspect, but how to arrange something like that. How to make sure it could be sustained. It wasn’t easy, and it wasn’t possible for the majority of arrangements. But she loved them both so much, and they loved her, and they loved each other. Not romantically, but they both knew that the other was a genuinely good person. Trust wouldn’t be a concern. She sniffled, scaring herself intensely at this point. Was she actually going to suggest this to them?

Mina was afraid that she knew the answer. She couldn’t keep letting herself feel like this. She hated that after such a wonderful experience with Yoosung that she mostly felt as if she had committed a crime. There was no balancing this out, and that made her realize this little tight-rope act was going to be disastrous if she didn’t fess up. But, there was the very real possibility that once she made this request, it would all be over. That she would reach the point of no return. That teasing flirts and brief touches would cease, along with basic conversation. She loved how they checked in with her. How protective they were. She wanted them in every aspect. Sexual and in the basic hum-drum cycles of life. It was scary to think she’d lose them. She had already lost her first family. She never thought she’d be able to find another, but she stumbled blindly into one. To ask for this… it could destroy her position in the RFA. It could make Zen and Yoosung’s relationship crumble too. There was more a chance of it going wrong than right.

But if it went right. Mina would never have to feel this wretched again. They could all win, really. It wasn’t fair that romantic loves had to just be limited to one person. You can love family and friends in the dozens, but the second it becomes romantic, you have to choose? Ugh, or maybe she was just trying to justify her selfish feelings. By the time Mina made it back to her- or rather Rika’s- apartment, she didn’t dare glance at the security camera in the hall. She would assume Seven was working or asleep. Even if he did see her, at least she knew he could keep a secret. It wasn’t as if it wouldn’t be hard to guess something happened tonight, but she didn’t think Seven would call her out on it.

Mina looked longingly at the bed before heading straight to her shower. She only realized when stripping away her dress that she had left her panties at Yoosung’s. Aaaah, that wasn’t good. She just walked that distance so exposed? Well, not that there was anyone around and her dress wasn’t that short. Ugh, she was really out of it.

“I think you have to do this,” she told herself, voice echoing lightly around the bathroom’s walls. It was a gamble. A terrifying one. But she didn’t think she could be happy with either one, at this point. She couldn’t be happy with one while spurning the other. Maybe she just had to go all or nothing. Her brain tossed around ideas. Ways to present the situation so they could see the benefits. But, she knew that no matter reasoning she tossed out, this would probably hurt both of them. She’d do her best to shield them. She’d figure this out… she had to. She loved them both so much that she wasn’t sure she could survive without them. She’d ask them… Those damned dreams had won, it seemed. She was pursuing them both, and she could only pray to whatever god that may be willing to listen that this didn’t destroy everything.

Yoosung smiled at her until she turned her back, were a frown took its place. When the door shut, it echoed about the empty room and rung in his core. His insides were still warm from what had taken place, but in combination with the hollowness of his dorm, he was reminded of what he could lose and what he'd be sent back to. She loved him, he could feel it. She wasn't just babying him or trying to save his feelings. But that didn't mean it'd always be this way. She said he was bright and welcoming, but Zen was too. He was nice in his own way, so she probably didn't need him. Zen provided her light too, and she probably loved him too. He knew that's why it was complicated, and deep inside he always felt like he was going to lose. No matter how hard he ran to keep up, even if he did these adult things with Mina and filled up his list of firsts with her, he would always be behind. Zen had a job, a goal, he was so focused and determined, he was older, and, of course, he had every man beat in looks. Eventually, that finish line would be crossed, and he'd have to congratulate them with a smile. He was certain he wouldn't completely lose Mina, at least not right now, but the warmth would be missing. And then, once they got older and had a family, he'd be left completely on the sidelines. This silence he was used to before would be gripping at him once again, and it terrified him.

He tried not to think on it too much as he slipped under his covers, pushing his face into his pillow to get himself to sleep. However, his drunkenness still scratched at the back of his mind, and it was obsessed with picking at these things and making them grow in size. Tears surfaced again and he was sobbing somewhat grossly, though any sounds were buried in his chest. It was silly, because she was most definitely gone, but his paranoid mind was worried over the chance she would still be by the door, listening. He didn't want her to think he was being miserable or pathetic. Though, despite him working himself up all of the sudden, it was nearing five and he had expelled a lot of energy, so sleep did eventually take him away in a flash. The sleep was deep, but who knew if it would be satisfying.  
_______________________________________

Thanks to Mina closing his blinds for him, Yoosung slept well into the day. He had turned off his ringer at some point, so his alarm didn't disturb him, and the sunlight couldn't reach his eye lids. He was perfectly peaceful, until a painful ring shook his mind.

"Congratulaaations!! Congratulaaations!!" shouted some rambunctious men from outside his door. He groaned miserably, turning over and attempting to close his pillow over his ears. To no avail... he could still hear them obnoxiously yelling and getting excited over something. "Yoo-sung-ah! Yoo-sung-ah! Yoo-sung-ah! Wooo!" they chanted one last time, as if this was a fraternity or something. Uuugh, what did they want with him? He waited for them to go away, hearing their hard laughter fade, before rolling back over and staring at his ceiling with reddened eyes. What the hell even were they...?

He jerked out of bed when the reason hit him like an eighteen wheeler. The party! The pool... his dorm and Mina-!! The quick jerked caused his head to spin and ache horribly, and he lifted his hand to press his palm against his temple. It didn't help, but he wasn't currently thinking of the aid Mina had prepared for him. His mind was already scrambled about last night's events. The pool- that had been really strange. How it started, where it ended up, where it had been going... It was entirely crazy. Though, honestly, the weirdest part was that he had somehow ignored Zen. Even though he remembered he was present, and that he was with Mina in a similar fashion, he couldn't recall actually paying attention to what they had been doing. He was naturally always so jealous... He hated when Mina smiled or laughed with other men, or when she looked at Zen or playfully flirted with him... He even disliked it when she pranked or joked with other guys. How was he able to ignore that flame? It had to have been because he was drunk... He decided to leave that as that, since he doubted he'd come up with any better answer. Plus, having to think about those events... it was strange and uncomfortable, so he'd move on.

The confessions... that made his heart flutter, and he remembered it with true clarity. It was like a floodgate of pressure had finally been aired out, which made him feel good, but after that... The truly disrupting event... why had he asked her for that?! It was so embarrassing! He even told her he studied... It was a shameful truth. He was thankful she hadn't snooped around, because he had honestly even taken physical notes... He'd have to destroy those later. Then he remembered her noises, how loud she had been... These dorms weren't great quality, and the walls... Oh god, his entire floor probably heard Mina. That's what they meant! He collapsed back into his pillow and jerked his covers over his head, just wanting to hide from the whole world for a little while. He went to class with some of those people... uuugh... He was mortified... but... past that, there was warmth. He had really wanted to do that for her for months, and the fact she let him and he treated her well... He was happy with that part. His tongue curled in on itself, the taste still lingering... He would never take back the electrifying experience, he just would have rather it taken place somewhere else... like a bomb shelter. But anyways, the damage was done... and at least he didn't come out of it with nothing. He couldn't help but let a satisfied smile grow.

Mmm... ultimately, even though his head was killing him, his throat and mouth was painfully dry, and it had been an all around very strange experience, the night had been... good. He didn't resent his drunk half at all, except for maybe all the crying. He hoped he didn't put any pressure on Mina. He gave a sigh, turning over in his bed and lowering the covers. What did you do for headaches? For hangovers... oh yeah, water and pain pills. His eyes were led to his nightstand, which there sat the bottle of Advil and the glass of clear water. Mina was too good to him, seriously. He sat up again, this time slower, and his hand reached out for the bottle. As he retrieved two pills from it and swallowed them, along with the full glass of water, his eyes caught onto something black. Since he had tried to study more, he kept his room relatively clean, so it was weird to see clothing in the floor. Was it socks?

His eyes squinted at it as he gulped down the water, but he wasn't prepared for the realization. When it clicked, he suddenly burst out coughing, holding his throat with his free hand as it reacted violently. Ow, his throat, heart, and head... He couldn't completely calm down the coughing fit but decided to go ahead and try and retrieve the item. He was hesitant, but he couldn't keep away. He leaned forward to hook his fingers around the cloth, pulling them up with his body as he sat back up. His face was hot, and his neglected length was getting excited, as the fabric was still wet and slick. He swallowed thickly, his face flushed a deep red. Mina... what was he supposed to do with these??!!


End file.
